Living in the Dark
by tsukasa030
Summary: One year after the end of the 'Black Wings' Daisuke has to come to terms with the loss of the Phantom Thief. Now he's going to get to meet Kosuke's side of the family including Yusuke Urameshi. DNAngel X YYH
1. Depression

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or YuYu Hakusho

**Living in the Dark**

Thoughts _"blah"_

Artwork's _'name'_

Chapter 1

It's been a year since the _'Black Wings' _was sealed and finally destroyed, but with it's destruction came the end of the Phantom Thief Dark Mousy and the psychotic Blonde Krad. Satoshi Hiwitari and Risa Harada were now seeing each other while Daisuke and Riku were still dating. For Daisuke however the loss of his other half was extremely painful and Riku spent most of her time with him just trying to keep him from going into another depression worse than the one he went through after the incident with the _'Second Hand of Time'_

"Come on Daisuke. Cheer up, do you really think that Dark would be happy with you acting like this", Riku said constantly trying to help with the situation.

The redhead looked at her with sad eyes and pulled her form flush up against his. Their eyes locked and he said, "I know. It's just hard...you know?" Shaking his head he continued, "No of course you wouldn't. Since my fourteenth birthday I've had Dark rummaging around inside my head, always commenting on everything I thought or did. Can you imagine how it feels to lose a part of yourself...a part that had access to my inner most thoughts? He was a pain at first, but later I came to accept that he was indeed a part of me...of who I am...a part of my own soul." Lying his head down on Riku's should he waited for her to think about what it would have been like to have another person inside her head.

"Daisuke...I can't really say I understand how you feel, but I do know that he wouldn't want you to be hurting like this because of him", she said carefully. The elder Harada place her head on her boyfriend's and continued, "He wanted us to remember all the good times we spent together...even when that pervert stole my first kiss."

Niwa remembered that as it happened on the first night when he'd changed into the Phantom Thief. _"And I just couldn't stop blushing even Dark was the one that was kissing her..."_

Calling it a night Daisuke walked Riku back to her home, "I'm really glad I have you around Ms. Riku. If I didn't I know that I would've sunk into a deeper depression and probably not have come out for a long time." He quickly grabbed her hand and held it within his own and forced her to walk right on top of him.

Once they'd reached The Harada family home Riku opened the door to see both Risa and Satoshi staring at them. Daisuke quickly said good night to his girlfriend and left knowing that if he had stayed Hiwitari would've been able to read him like an open book.

The Commander stood watching the retreating redhead and despite only getting a glimpse of his face he knew what was bothering the other boy, _"How long will he remain like this?"

* * *

_

When Daisuke reached his home he tested the door to make sure his excentric hadn't set any traps for him. _"So far so good."_ His luck ran out as he entered the hallway and poles started shooting out of the walls. He managed to avoid all of them though just barely before heading towards the living room.

Eventually he made it past all the traps and found his mother in his room gathering up the laundry, "Oh Dai, I'm glad your home...but what was all that noise down stairs?"

Young Niwa's mouth and eyes widened after his mother's question, "You mean you didn't set the traps?"

Emiko's eyes shot towards her son offering a silent apology and she held her hand over her mouth, "I'm sorry Dai...I kinda forgot to turn them off after I fixed them earlier today." She ran over to her little boy and checked him over for an injuries that may have resulted from her absent mindedness. Emiko found no injuries, but then remembered something odd about today, "Oh no. Then I must've got Kosuke with one of them. Hmmm...that explains why I haven't seen him all day."

Both ran back down stairs and searched each one of the traps looking for any sign of Daisuke's father. ThankfullyDaichii and Towa were off on business trip of some kind. Daisuke managed to talk his grandfather into letting Towa go to help her understand the human world better and so he could have someone there to watch over him.

When Emiko got to one of the pits near the kitchen she lifted the covering and found her husband sitting at the bottom with a pile of food still in his spikey brown hair, "Oh Kosuke, are you alright?"

Emiko's husband opened his eyes and looked up at his worried wife before giving her an embarassed smile, "I guess you know how to keep me on a tight leash, huh?" Kosuke received a chuckly from his wife in response to his little joke and with some help from the two Niwa's above him he got out of the hole.

Daisuke looked at his dad and said, "Now you know what you've been missing all these years. I have to go through that daily, so count yourself lucky." His mom and dad were glad to see their son smiling again even if it only lasted for a short time. _"I bet Dark would've loved to have seen this. He'd be making fun of how easily my dad was caught and say something along the lines of: 'You can tell he didn't come from the Niwa family' or 'Atleast we know where Daisuke gets his clumsyness from'."_

The redhead looked his dad over making sure that he wasn't hurt and then went up to his room to brood some more.

* * *

Once in his room Dai began to wonder what happened to Dark when the _'Black Wings'_ was destroyed along with the Museum. He remembered something that Dark had said to Riku and wondered what he might have meant by it.

_-Flashback-_

_"Are you...Are you Dark? Or are you Niwa?", Riku asked hesitantly as the Phantom thief flew with her through the sky._

_The thief replied, "It's a little bit of both. I am myself and he is himself...until today."_

_-End FlashBack-_

"That was odd I wonder what was supposed to mean. And why am I remembering it now?", the young Niwa thought as he sat as his desk. He remembered something else that Dark had said to him on their final day together.

_-Flashback-_

_"Daisuke, don't forget!", the purple haired thief paused for a second before continuing, "I exist inside of you."_

_"Dark!", the redhead called outloud._

_Dark responded, "I'll never foget you."_

_-End Flashback-_

Daisuke was remembered Dark's words quite clearly, but was surprised that it felt like he was just hearing them again for the first time. It felt like Dark was there with him telling him these things all over again.

_"Ding! Ding! Ding! Give the Niwa a prize."_, a familiar voice shouted into Daisuke's mind.

The teenager looked frantically around his room and then reached for the mirror that allowed him to see the spirit of the thief whenever he was there before. He looked into the mirror hoping that somehow Dark was back, but the thief didn't appear in the place of Dai's reflection. Grumbling he muttered, "Keep it Daisuke. Your lossing it. Your imagination is making you think you just heard Dark."

_"Oh! Is that how is? I'm just a figment of your overactive imagination am I? Well then you won't mind this..."_, the voice said just before mental images of Dark cuddling with Riku flashed through his mind. Some of those images Dai knew only the Phantom Thief could've thought up.

"Dark is it really you? How?", he asked out loud.

Chuckling was heard before the thief answered, _"For a Niwa you sure a thickheaded...Didn't those memories tell you everything?"_

Niwa realized that Dark had made those memories seem so fresh, but why he wondered. He could almost feel the thief slapping his forehead before he growled, _"Do I really have to tell you eveything? Surely you can figure it out on your own...while I visit with Riku."_

"Like hell you will!", the teen shouted back at the spirit, "Your not putting any of your moves on **my** girlfriend."

The mental image of Dark pouting appeared in the boy's mind and said, _"But Dai...I know your mom taught you to share."_

"No way. Your another guy, there is no way I'd let you take Riku back from me.", he barked back. He knew that he'd given the thief just the reaction he'd been hoping for and it made him want to hit himself. _"Played by Dark again..."_

_"Hey Dai!"_, Dark said letting his Tamer know that he wanted to say more.

"What is it Dark?", he asked.

_"Come in here Dai..."_, Dark said before Niwa's eyes shut and he fell out of the chair.

* * *

When Daisuke opened his eyes he was sitting at his desk again, but quickly realized that he wasn't alone in his room. Turning around he came face-to-face with none other than the infamous Playboy thief, Dark Mousy. "How did you get out here Dark?", he asked.

The purple haired boy laughed and said, "I'm not in your room and neither are you..." The confused look on Niwa's face caused another laugh, "This is the inside of your mind. I brought you in here to talk."

Daisuke asked in an annoyed tone, "Well then why did you make it look like my room?"

The thief shrugged and answered, "I didn't. That was all your doing." When he saw the questioning look in his Tamer's eyes he simply said, "Your subconcious mind created the environment...though I would've liked it better if it had been Riku's room."

_"Same old Dark. Flirt with any beautiful girl even if she's taken."_, he thought instead of taking the bait again. He was pleased when the purple haired spirit looked annoyed at him. Dai knew that Dark would find some other way of torturing him, but for now he was just happy to have the thief back. "I've missed you Dark.", he said shyly.

Hearing this the other boy perked his head up to look at the young Tamer, "I know Daisuke. It's all I've been able to do since I came back."

Niwa's eyes began to water and he rushed towards the other boy pulling him into a strong gripped hug, "Dark I've missed you so much..." Now he was crying on Dark's black sleevless shirt and he knew eventually the thief would make fun of him, but right now he really didn't care. _"He always tries to act like cool, but he really does care a lot. I'm glad your back."_ Pulling back he asked, "How did you manage to come back? I thought you were killed when the _'Black Wings'_ was destroyed."

Giving a quick hug before he put his carefree mask back on Dark answered, "Remember what I said to you...I live inside of you and then remember what I said to Riku when she asked if we were the same person. I am myself and you are yourself...until today."

"Yeah I remember that. What did you mean exactly? And don't give me that 'can you figure it out for youself'." the redhead replied.

"Hmm...fine.", he took a deep breathe and gave the answer, "What I meant was that once the _'Black Wings'_ was destroyed my spirit would return to my current Tamer. Dai..."

"Yes Dark?", he asked hearing the playboy hesistate. _"This can't be good. Dark only hesistates to tell me something if it's really, really bad."_

Looking away Dark got up the courage to speak, "With no connection to that evil peace of art work I can't continue to travel down the Niwa line. The 'Curse' has been lifted...atleast from the rest of the Niwa family. In other words your stuck with me for the rest of your life."

It Daisuke a while to figure out exactly why he sounded so guilty about them being like this, but eventually he got Dark's message. "So how long until 'it' happens?"

_"Huh! I tell him something like this and he...is happy about it. He truely is a one of a kind Niwa. Even Daichii was ancious to get rid of me and now here's his grandson content that I won't be able to leave him."_ He felt something poking in his side and looked down to find Daisuke trying to get his attention. He smiled and said, "I can't be certain, but I think that part of 'it' will happen when you are in your twenties. For the other half...well it all depends on me and you."

Nodding in understanding Daisuke pulled back from the thief and walked over to his window, "So 'it' has two parts to it. Do you think I should tell mom, dad, and grandpa?"

Shrugging the spirit answered, "That's your decision Dai...although I would suggest that you tell Emiko about me being back soon or she'll probably go nutts when, and YES I do mean **WHEN** not if, she finds out about my return."

Agreeing Niwa began to wonder about the implications of the Phantom thief returning and asked hesitatantly, "Does this mean that Krad has also come back?" The only answer he received was a low growling noise from the thief. _"I'll take that as a yes. Poor Hiwitari...and he just got his life back together after his adopted father died no thanks to Krad. How's he going to stay with Risa now? I mean Hiwitari's other half is psychotic as hell."_

"Well I'm tired now...so you should go back and tell Emiko and the others that I'm back.", Dark said smugly. Daisuke agreed to do just that and felt really light all of a sudden and a sharp pain coming from his head.

* * *

He closed his eyes to try and block out the plan, but when he opened his eyes he was lying on the ground of his room with his head on the wall. _"Curse you Dark. Couldn't you atleast have set my body down gently when you pulled me inside my own head instead of making fall into the wall like that?"_

"Well I guess I should tell mom...just not right now.", he said before changing into his PJ's and going to bed.


	2. And so it begins

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or YuYu Hakusho

**Living in the Dark**

Thoughts _"blah"_

Artwork's _'name'_

Chapter 2

The next morning when Daisuke went to eat breakfast the first thing his family noticed was a familiar smile on his face. "Well Dai it's good to see you in a good mood again.", said his mother setting a plate in front of him.

Dai smiled at her and said, "I'm sorry I was so depressed you guys. I didn't mean to put all of you through that."

Kosuke was the next to speak, "As long as your happy I should tell you that your Aunt Atsuko is wanting to see you."

Daisuke had heard of his Aunt and rebellious cousin, but had never actually met her. What little he did know about Kosuke's side of the family was what he could pry out of his mother. Emiko and Atsuko never really agreed on anything except not liking each other. "So when do we have to go see them?", he asked wondering whether or not his mother would be going with them.

The redheads father offered him some toast before answering, "The plane leaves tomorrow, so I need you to come straight home and pack tonight." It's a good thing that it was the summer and school was out, but Kosuke knew that his son had plans to spend time with the elder Harada twin for most of the day and he had no intentions of keeping them apart for any longer than was necessary. "You don't have a problem seeing your Aunt do you?", he asked concerned about how his son would take things.

"No. I don't have a problem.", Dai said. Immediately after he heard his mother 'humph!' and sent her a questioning look. "Is something bothering you mom?"

Unfortunately an uninvited guest chose this moment to make an appearance, _"Gee...I wonder. Maybe it's because your Aunt was a hopeless drunk last you heard."_

The teen spit his orange juice right in his father's face when the spirit spoke up. _"Oh crap! Dark what are you thinking! Don't surprise me like that!"_ His only answer was the thief laughing manically at his mistake.

With his eyebrow twitching Kosuke wiped the liquid from his face and asked, "What was that all about?"

Trying to make up a valid excuse Daisuke said, "Um...I kinda started to choke on my drink...ya know...went down the wrong pipe." He was certain that his parents weren't going to believe that lie...he didn't even believe it.

_"I really need to teach you how to lie, don't I?"_, said Dark as he watched events unfold through Daisuke's eyes.

Wanting to strangle the thief he chose instead to ignore that last comment and focus on his parents, "I'm really sorry about that dad."

Kosuke and Emiko exchanged confused looks before the father spoke, "It's ok Dai. I've done that myself a couple of times here and there."

The redhead thought, _"Thank God they bought it."_

His thoughts of victory were quickly deflated as his other half put in his thoughts, _"On no they didn't. They know your hiding something, but they don't want to pry especially after you just came out of your depression. They don't want to chance causing you to enter another one."_

_"Thanks Dark"_, he thought back sarcastically. The teen quickly finished his breakfast and bolted out the door before either parent could question his odd behavior.

Still at the table Emiko turned to her husband and asked, "Does that seem strangely familiar to you or is it just me?"

"Nope. Dai hasn't acted like that since Dark was with us. Maybe he's come back?", Kosuke replied wishfully.

Emiko on the other hand shook her head and countered, "No, he can't. With the _'Black Wings'_ gone Dark can no longer exist, so the idea of his coming back is...impossible." Moving next to Kosuke she said, "Whatever the reason...I'm just glad we have him back to normal...well as normal as any Niwa ever gets."

* * *

Coming into view of the repaired windmills Daisuke immediately started looking for Riku. _"Now where is she? I know she said that she would meet me here."_

Unfortunately a certain perv was eavesdropping on his thoughts. _"And now it's time for me to make my grand entrance. I wonder how much she's missed me."_

_"Don't even think about it Dark. You can't just take control of me when we are in the middle of a crowd. You don't want everyone to know that you and I are the same person, do you?"_, the redhead thought back.

_"Fine...but I can at least give her one kiss."_, Dark mentally responded.

If Dai could glare at the purple haired thief right now he would, _"No you won't. Riku is **MY **girlfriend...and last I checked she still thinks that your a pervert."_ He could feel the thief agree not to pull anything which considering that this was the Phantom Thief Dark Mousy we're talking about that was entirely too easy. Before he could dwell too long on Dark's surprise move someone placed a hand on Daisuke's shoulder and turned him around.

"Daisuke I was wondering when you'd get here.", said Riku. She smiled at her boyfriend and was surprised to receive a genuine smile in return. _"Maybe he's finally gotten over losing that pervert Dark?"_, she thought before leaning in for a kiss. When Dai did the same she was surprised that the kiss seemed more urgent than he's ever given her before. Reluctantly she pulled away and asked, "What's wrong Niwa? Somethings bothering you and your going to tell me what."

_"Got to love it when a woman takes charge like that."_, Dark said from his perch in Niwa's mind.

_"Stuff it Dark. I can't believe you took control of me just when I was about to kiss her."_, he shot back. Looking up at Riku the teen said, "Well I'm going to see my Aunt for a week or so. I won't be able to see you in that time...unless you want to come with me?"

"I wish I could come with you, but I can't unless my parents come back from their business trip early.", she said as they walked to the fountain where she'd nearly been killed last year. Riku wrapped her arms around Niwa's and just stood there waiting for him to say something. She glanced over at him and for a moment she thought that his eyes had turned violet even if it was just for a second. _"Could Dark be back...No! Emiko said that he was gone for good. Come on Riku keep it together you can't actually be missing that pervert, could you?"_

The two teens spent most of the day walking around the city looking at all the repairs that had been made after the terrible earthquakes that tore the city apart when the elder Hiwitari had tried to activate the _'Black Wings'_. Overall most of the destruction had been fixed, but to an observant eye one could see traces of the disaster every so often.

* * *

In Tokyo Atsuko was searching for her wayward son Yusuke Urameshi, "Now where is that boy?"

Just entering the door said teen walked by muttering a 'hey mom' before walking off to his room. Atsuko looked him over and found that his clothes had been torn to shreds...again. "Another mission I take it?", she asked almost certain of the answer.

Casting his mother an irritated look the spirit detective replied, "No, no missions. Just grandma's evil boot camp again." Grabbing a clean shirt he went on to say, "She just wants me to go to her place again for another fun filled month of training."

She could hear the sarcasm he poured into his words and decided to help him out, "Well you don't have to worry about that." She almost laughed at the surprised look that popped up on Yusuke's face. "Your Uncle Kosuke and Cousin Daisuke are coming to visit us for about a week."

Recognizing the name the teen smiled and said, "So Uncle Kosuke is coming back...Wait. Who's Daisuke?" Kosuke he knew, but this Daisuke was not someone that he knew.

Motioning for her son to quiet down she answered, "Daisuke is Kosuke's little boy. He's about your age and from what my brother has told me he loves art."

Not really sure what to make of the kid's hobbies Yusuke asked, "When are they going to be here? And do they know about demons and such by any chance?" He wasn't sure he would be able to keep any freaky things from happening that wouldn't raise his Uncle's suspicions, but maybe he wouldn't have to?

Atsuko shrugged, "I don't think they know anything about demons, but they will be arriving a little after lunch tomorrow. If you want to hide the supernatural from them I suggest you warn your friends now."

"A lot of good that will do.", he muttered walking to the door, "With me being a half demon and all trouble comes looking for me. And I don't think that demons are just going to come back next week because I ask them to." After that he walked right out the door intent on finding Kurama and Hiei first since with Kuwabara he'd only end up beating him senseless to relieve the headache he knew was coming.

Arriving at Shiori's he greeted the woman and immediately asked to speak with Suichi. When he made it up to Kurama's bedroom room he found the redhead talking with his plants and decided to stir things up, "You know people are going to wonder when they hear you talking to your plants like that."

Glaring at the detective the kitsune responded, "They wouldn't be able to sneak up on me without my being aware of it, so that really isn't an issue. So what brings you here today?"

Yusuke decided the best thing to do was asked about Hiei's whereabouts first. "Where is shorty at? I want him to hear-", he never got to finish that sentence as a kitana was pressed against his throat from behind. "Hi Hiei. Sorry, didn't know that you were there."

With some prompting from Kurama the fire apparition lowered his weapon and settled for glaring at the raven haired teen. "Now what did you want!", the short demon growled out.

Rubbing his throat Yusuke explained, "Well I'm going to have family visiting starting tomorrow and they will be here about a week." He looked at them and got a look from Hiei saying 'Your Point?' Sighing he continued, "I don't think that they know about the Spirit World or demons and I was hoping that you wouldn't do anything to tip them off about that kinda thing."

Kurama agreed while the fire demon really didn't care. The fox said that he would handle talking to Kuwabara and that Yusuke should probably head home to help Atsuko clean up before their guests arrived. Of course Kurama knew that Yusuke would never willingly help clean anything unless he had a death plant right behind him forcing the issue, but it was worth a shot.

Instead of heading home the detective decided to go talk with Keiko since he wanted her to meet his Uncle when he arrived. Yusuke couldn't help but feel that something was going to go wrong and with his luck it would be something major.

* * *

With the sun setting Daisuke and Riku decided that it was too far to walk to her home and instead chose to sleep at Daisuke's for tonight since they wouldn't be seeing each other for a while.

At the door Emiko greeted them both and made the call to Risa to let her know that Riku would be staying with them tonight. They ate supper and the two young lovers went up to Daisuke's room. "I'm glad we don't have to worry about them doing anything foolish", muttered Emiko as she heard the door shut. Kosuke had to agree that they could always count on their son to do the right thing and not have to worry about him.

Dai gave Riku his bed while he said he would be taking the couch. Later on at night Riku climbed out of the bed and crawled under the covers with Daisuke causing the young boy to wake up, "Ms. Riku what's wrong?"

She smiled at him and answered, "Nothing, I just wanted to sleep next to you tonight." She saw Niwa give her an innocent smile and they curled up on the couch before dozing off.

_"Dark you better not do anything funny. You hear me?"_, the redhead called out into his mind. All he got in response was the thief snoring, _"I guess he didn't wake up when I did. Oh well."__

* * *

_

Near the police station Satoshi was wide awake listening to another one of Takeshi's rants about the missing Mio and his undying love for her. After Kei Hiwitari died detective Saehara had adopted the young man and moved him in with them. The younger Saehara pulled out more pictures of Mio that he had taken on the beach after he'd buried Daisuke in the sand. _"If he keeps this up I'll send him to meet her."_

_"What a wonderful idea. It seems that you've changed considerably since our last encounter Master Satoshi."_, said a voice in Hiwitari's mind that he had hoped to never hear again. _"Now that's such a rude way to greet an old friend."_

Balling his hand into a tight fist the young Commander walked outside in order to making a scene if his curse decided to make an appearance. _"Friend? HA! You were never my friend Krad. To you I was nothing more than a possession and you made it abundantly clear that all you really wanted was my body for yourself."_

_"That's only because you kept trying to protect Daisuke Niwa and Dark Mousy. They are our mortal enemies."_ The sadistic creation of Hikari art paused for a moment before adding, _"You do realize the implications of me returning, don't you?"_

Satoshi felt ill as he pieced together what was happening. Of course he would do anything to stop it, but there was nothing on Earth capable of stopping the events that had been set in motion with the battle in the Museum a year ago. But the pale boy also realized what this meant for his redheaded friend.

Krad had listened to his tamer's thoughts as he figured out what was going on and smile when the Commander's thoughts reached Daisuke Niwa. _"Yes! My return means that Dark has also returned...in young Niwa."_ Letting his vessel fight the urge to throw up Krad said, _"Now it begins again. Ha ha ha ha!"

* * *

_

At Genkai's temple deep in the woods the aging martial arts expert and once powerful psychic looked up into the sky feeling a foreign power making itself known to the world. "I have a feeling something terrible is coming.", turning to Yukina she instructed the girl to stay there while she attended to something not really telling her what it was.

_"I should warn dimwit about this."_, she thought as she made her way towards the city on foot. In all the years she's been around Genkai had never been so rattled as she was right now and if her gut feeling was anything to go by then the spirit detective and his team were in for a dose of hell.


	3. Let the games begin

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or YuYu Hakusho

**Living in the Dark**

Thoughts _"blah"_

Artwork's _'name'_

Chapter 3

Riku was awaken by the rising sun as it entered into Niwa's room, but refusing to wake up just yet she buried her face in Daisuke's blue shirt. Feeling the heat from the sun begin to increase the stubborn young Harada slowly cracked open a single eye knowing that despite her wishes she wouldn't be able to stay like this with Dai all day.

However when she rubbed her eyes she noticed that Niwa's hair was different somehow. Giving her mind time to clear the cobwebs the brunette realized exactly what it was that was different about his hair. _"OH MY GOD IT'S PURPLE! THEN THAT MEANS..."_, she thought pulling herself away to come face to face once more with the playboy Phantom Thief. "DARK!" She locked eyes with the violet eyes currently watching her and quickly remember their position, "Get away from me you pervert!"

Trying to quiet her down before she woke someone he acted quickly by locking lips with her just as he did the the first time he'd met her and she started screaming for help. After what seemed like a few minutes Dark reluctantly broke the kiss and pulled away from Riku, "Now can you please keep quiet?" When she didn't response he realized that she must still be in shock after having discovered his return, then with a devious smile he said, "Or if you need it...perhaps I should keep you speaking _my way_."

That last part struck a nerve and Riku reacted by pulling away glaring at the thief, "Now way in hell I'd let you kiss me again...Besides your kisses are awful." Hoping to damage Dark's ego she added, "A dog could kiss better than you." Hearing no protest from Dark she looked back at him and figured out her mistake from the heated looks she was getting.

Pulling the older Harada twin flush against his chest Dark said, "Well perhaps I should work on that. Yes, I think I should indeed practice some more, don't you?" He tilted her head up so that she was staring him right in the face.

Riku immediately shook her head and fought to break the thief's hold on her. "No I don't think so! Now let me go!", she demanded. To her surprise he actually let her go. Her captor felt smaller so how and when she looked back up she found that she was not in Dark's arms, but rather Niwa's. She started glaring at the confused redhead and simply stated, "Dark's back."

Knowing that he was caught Daisuke confirmed what she already knew, "Yeah, Yes he is. You can't tell anyone though."

"Why not Daisuke? Surely your parents should know that the pervert's back.", she said while trying to figure out why he would want to hide his other half's return. Niwa had always been completely open with his family and never kept any secrets from them. Then again with Emiko Niwa running the household nobody could keep any secrets that she didn't already know about. _"Guess there is a first time for everything?"_

Feeling obligated to answer Daisuke replied, "I just don't want them to know that he's back yet. I'll tell them when I'm ready, so please don't say anything to anyone until then." Riku nodded kind of understanding where he was coming from and curled up next to Niwa once more. "Thank you Riku."

"It's no problem. I only ask that you keep that thief from trying anything funny with me.", she huffed at him recalling the experience she'd had just moments ago. "I would rather have woke up in your arms instead of his.", she whispered burying her face in his shirt.

Of course after everything he went through as a phantom thief his senses were sharp enough to catch her words with ease, but he was sure she didn't intend for him to hear it so he left it alone. Still the face that she wanted to wake up in his arms made his heart swell with pride. _"She really does want me. Not for Dark, but just for me being Daisuke Niwa."_

_"Well it seems I've got competition after all. And to think it's me in a way. Didn't realize that I'm that sexy.", _Dark said drawing Daisuke into another mental chat.

Riku felt Niwa tense up and after all her experience with him knew that he was now 'talking' to Dark. _"Hopefully telling him to keep his hands off Niwa's girl."_, she thought.

_"Dark sometimes you are so full of yourself!"_, he thought back at the thief clearly annoyed by his other half's ego running amuck. Thinking back to last night he realized why the Phantom Thief hadn't made any comments when Riku curled up on the couch last night with him. _"Dark you were faking it weren't you? You were not really asleep, you just were waiting for me to go to sleep so you could have Riku all to yourself!"_

The purple haired teen broke out laughing at his tamer seeing as how it took him this long to figure out the obvious, but then he sensed what Dai thought he'd planned and shouted, _"Damn it! I'm not so low that I'd take advantage of a sleeping girl Daisuke. Despite her beliefs I'm not a pervert."_

_"Sure then do you care to explain why you kiss every girl we meet?",_ Niwa asked feeling that for once he'd win an argument with Dark.

The thief countered, _"I just use a kiss as my greeting. And last time I check neither of us was gay so greeting a guy that way is simply out of the question."_ Dark thought for a second before a smirk crossed his face, _"Although if I do recall you've had some strange dreams of the Commander. Perhaps..."_

Before Dark could finish that sentence Daisuke cut him off speaking out loud, "I don't think of Hiwitari that way. He's just a friend that I worry about. Especially when you think of how that poor guy had to deal with that bastard Krad." Quieting down so that his parents didn't hear him he went on to say, "Hiwitari and I are alike in that we both have another presence inside of us. I just like to talk to someone else who knows what I'm going through at times."

Riku having this tightened her grip on Daisuke, "I wished you could talk to me about something like that."

Startled that his girlfriend would make such a statement he replied, "No you don't. Having another person inside your head all the time can be...difficult. Especially in my case. I've got, as you put it, a pervert running loose in my mind." Hugging Riku trying to make her understand that he was greatful that she would put herself in the same position he was in just to get closer to him. "For what it's worth, thank you. Your perfect just the way that you are."

The two young lovers spent the rest of the morning mostly talking with each other about how their lives have been changed by the first appearance of Dark and now his return.

* * *

When Kosuke and Emiko finally got up they found Riku and Daisuke preparing breakfast for all of them. "Morning Mom, Dad.", the redhead greeted.

Kosuke smiled and replied, "Morning Daisuke, Riku." He then turned back to his son and asked, "Are you that eager to greet your Aunt Atsuko?" Kosuke immediately stopped joking when he heard his wife start growling.

_"Didn't know that Emiko could growl like a dog!"_, Dark muttered to Niwa.

_"It's not funny. She just really doesn't like Atsuko and the idea that I want to see her pisses mom off."_, Daisuke thought back.

Riku decided to play like she didn't hear anything and moved to set the table...in the other room and Daisuke quickly followed with plates. Kosuke started rubbing his wife's shoulders trying to get her to relax, "Calm down sweetheart. He just wants to get this over with."

Emiko tensed up further and said, "I just don't like the idea of my son being around a woman like that." She took a few deep breathes and tried to let herself melt into Kosuke's touch, but she just couldn't manage to do it.

Kosuke on the other hand knew that she was at least trying to relax and asked her cautiously, "Can you just tell why you hate my sister so much? She is family after all."

Fixing her husband with a glare that would force even the insane Krad to turn runaway she barked, "You must be kidding? Do you really not understand why I don't want our son around her and that...that...thug of her's." Her bottom lip started to tremble showing just how angry she was with the situation, "Kosuke that...woman is a drunk who has never taken proper care of her baby. She has never even tried to cleanup her act. My God, she doesn't even have a job."

"I understand what you mean, but I think she'll come around. Until then I'll wait for her and who knows, maybe seeing how our son turned out might motivate her to fix her own life?", he said. Kosuke now understood why Emiko didn't like Atsuko and despite her being family he couldn't help but be disappointed with his sister's decisions in life. _"I can never turn my back on my own blood Emiko. Daisuke will be fine, don't worry."_

Not confident with her spouse's judgment on this matter she very reluctantly agreed to allow them to go, "But don't you let that woman or her brute corrupt our son or so help me..." She left the threat hanging leaving the rest to Kosuke's imagination. He did have a very good one and knew for certain that, when necessary, Emiko could be downright vicious when it came down to it.

* * *

After breakfast Daisuke and Kosuke gathered their luggage for the trip. Before Daisuke's dad could call for a cab Riku had her driver at the front door, "You can ride with me."

Seeing the look on Daisuke's face the father agreed, "I'm guessing you wouldn't take no for an answer, would you?"

Riku's response was a simple "Un-uh!" She helped her boyfriend load his bags and once they were inside the car she and Niwa cuddled up next to each other at the far end of the care away from Kosuke.

The whole trip to the airport the middle aged man swore that he heard the kids mutter something about Dark a couple of times, but he brushed it off as wishful thinking. He was truly wished this visit would straighten Atsuko out and maybe Yusuke too if he was lucky, but he knew the best he could do was encourage them to change for the better.

* * *

In Tokyo Yusuke had just come home with Keiko, "So are you ready to meet my Uncle Kosuke?" Yusuke had never been so excited about seeing another member of his family except for perhaps Raizen, but then the old man just had to go and die on him.

"Yes, for the hundredth time.", Keiko answered. Entering the home they were surprised to see the floors were completely cleaned of all food, clothes, and debris. "Wow! It looks like your mom went all out for her brother, doesn't it?"

Yusuke shook his head, "Not for him exactly. Mom and my Uncle's wife have a bit of a feud going on right now. She's trying to up show Emiko I think her name is." Moving through the home to the kitchen the spirit detective found his mother grinning from ear to ear muttering something about 'showing that darned woman who's the better mother'. Letting his mouth act before his brain the teen said, "Last I checked she's beat you there every single time. And if I recall correctly that's also the reason why she never wanted to ever visit us."

Atsuko turned and glared at her son, "I've changed since then and so have you. I finally got everything the way it should be. You are finally attending school all the time except during Spirit World emergencies (with some threats from Keiko and Kurama) and I've secure a stable job for myself." Enjoying her victory over her son and soon Emiko the young woman went back to work fixing lunch.

* * *

Meanwhile on their flight to Tokyo Kosuke was reading one of his old books that was almost as old as the _'Black Wings'_. Glancing at his son he found the redhead staring out the window at the passing clouds. "Your enjoying this view, huh?", he asked his kid.

Snapping out of his daze Daisuke replied, "Yeah. But..."

"But what?", Kosuke asked trying to get his boy to tell him what he was really feeling. He was really happy that Daisuke's depression had finally ended, but he couldn't help but wonder the reason why. _"It's almost as though...no it couldn't be. Emiko's right, without the 'Black Wings' both no longer exist."_

"I don't know. Last time I was up here like this I didn't have tons of steel surrounding me. I could feel the strong winds blowing against my face and the cold air from the high altitudes. This is completely different from what I'm used to.", the teen replied. Being able to fly using your own wings was one incredible experience that Daisuke really enjoyed.

_"Glad to hear that.",_ the thief decided to butt in.

_"Dark now isn't a good time. If I make a single mistake dad will know that your back and I don't want to tell them just yet. I'm not really sure why though?",_ the tamer said. While he trusted his family completely there was just something he enjoyed about keeping a secret from them.

_"It's the thrill of it. I get the same way stealing. Why do you think I do it so often?"_, said Dark reading his host's mind. Looking through Daisuke's eyes he saw the Kosuke had started poking his son trying to get his attention. _"Hey Dai, I think you need to answer your dad before he pokes a hole in your side."_

"Huh? Oh sorry dad. What did you say?", he quickly covered hoping that he hadn't been caught. As Dark had implied right now he was enjoying the thrill he felt at possibly getting caught. _"So this is the rush Dark was talking about."_

_"What's going on with this boy? I swear Dark has to be back, but surely Daisuke would tell his own father?"_, he thought. "Are you sure your ok?" When his son nodded the spikey haired father felt some relief and chauked the spacing out up to him missing Riku. He'd heard their byes and knew they'd want to see each other again as soon as possible. "You'll see her again in about a week. Then you can spend all the time with Riku that you want Dai."

For a second said teen wasn't really sure what his dad was talking about, but then he understood and he went along with it, "I know dad. Riku and I have already planned a date once we get back." Which was true even though they didn't have an exact date for their return home.

A few more minutes past and one of the flight attendants that Dark had been making numerous comments about told them to 'fasten your safety belts and prepare for landing.' _"Anything as long as Dark stops telling me to charm this woman to get a bag of free peanuts...And why would you want me doing something for food? Surely your not that hungry...no of course not since I'm not."_

_"Who said I just wanted the peanuts? Look at her she's FINE!", _the thief urged.

_"No thanks. I've got Riku, remember? Unlike you I'm loyal to one girl not a few hundred."_, the redhead shot back while obeying the flight attendant.

_"Jealous that I've got so many women after me?"_, countered Dark.

_"No. I'm happy with who I have thank you very much."_, Daisuke said while, to his dad, zoning out again.

_"I never said have sex with them. Just flirt with them. Flirting never hurt anyone now has it?"_ said Dark before becoming silent as the plane landed.

* * *

After about thirty minutes going through airport checks and security Kosuke and Daisuke picked up their luggage and headed towards the main entrance. Eventually they could see the crowded street in front of the airport and Kosuke began searching for his sister since Dai had no idea who to look for.

Daisuke wondered around waiting for his dad to find his Aunt that he'd never met before. Then again he'd never even seen a picture of her nor her son Yusuke. _"You'd think that there would be at least one picture of her somewhere."_

_"Humans can be funny like that sometimes Dai. But most likely Emiko wouldn't allow it."_ Dark had chosen now of all times to wake up from his catnap.

Before he could answer a woman with long brown hair walked up to him and said, "So your Daisuke." She looked around and then turned back to him, "Where your father at?"

"Excuse me miss, but...who are you?", he asked confused.

Realizing her mistake the woman quickly stated, "I'm your Atsuko, your Aunt. Now where is that brother of mine?"

As if to answer her question Kosuke walked up with a slick haired teen. _"That's guys head must be saturated with gel. I mean look at it."_, said Dark looking through Daisuke's eyes. The boy did have hair like Dark described but he also looked tough and he had a dangerous aura around him.

_"Be quiet Dark. Wait and let's see who he is."_ Looking up at his father Daisuke asked, "Dad who's he?"

"This is your cousin Yusuke and I see you've met your Aunt Atsuko.", he said putting Yusuke in a choke hold. "So tell me Yusuke have you been behaving for your mother or have you burned down another school?"

_"That doesn't sound good!"_ thought Dark and Daisuke simultaneously.

"Come on Uncle Kosuke I'm not that bad.", the slick haired youth replied. He didn't put up much of a fight because he didn't want them to know what he was really capable of. At his uncle's silence he said, "Well maybe I am, but nothing serious lately."

"That's good to hear...I think.", said the older man letting the teen go. "I'd like for you to meet my son Daisuke.", he said motioning towards said redhead.

Yusuke looked over the shorter teen. He had red eyes, red hair, and seemed to be completely innocent. The detective moved closer to his cousin and extended his arm, "Pleased to meetcha. I'm Yusuke the number one thug in this city. Any questions don't hesitate to ask." His attitude seemed accepting but inside he was thinking, _"Oh great I get to babysit! Maybe I should've went to Grandma's evil boot camp after all?"_

Inside Niwa Dark was thinking, _"Oh please. If this is your cousin then he's really not worth meeting. Let's go flirt with the locals. I've seen several hotties pass us by already."_

"No Dark! No flirting! And you don't know he might not be as bad as he tries to sound." Daisuke extended his hand and shook Yusuke's, "Nice to meet you."

The moment Daisuke's hand met Yusuke's both Dark and his tamer felt something weird in the teen in front of them. _"Be careful Daisuke."_ He felt his tamer's curiosity at his change of attitude so he explained, _"Your cousin isn't completely human. You can feel it too...he's a half demon."_

Surprised by this revelation Dai did a good job hiding it behind an innocent smile. _"I didn't think demons were real. Should I warn dad?"_

_"Your kidding, right?"_ Deciding a little history lesson was in order he thought, _"You've dealt with works of art that come to life and try to kill people...and now you tell me that...you didn't believe that demons exist. What kinda tamer are you? In any case I don't think he's a threat, but I suggest we keep an eye on him."_

_"Well excuse me! I've never met a demon before. I will keep an eye on him of course, but he doesn't really seem to want to hurt us."_ With that he felt the thief enter the recesses of his mind. Noticing the looks he was getting he let go of the offered hand and said, "I'm sorry. I just spaced out there for a minute."

The detective quirked a brow and said slowly, "OK." Then he muttered, "Strange kid."

Said kid replied indignantly, "I heard that."

_"Wow! His hearing is as good as Kurama's. I better mention that to the others."_ Grinning sheepishly he said, "Sorry I didn't mean for you to hear that. You've got good hearing."

_"If this is the best he can do we won't have any problems"_, said Dark re-entering the conversation.

Exchanging a few more greetings here and there the two new guys grabbed their bags and loaded them in Atsuko's car. "I see you've finally got your act together. When did this happen?", asked Kosuke.

Atsuko looked sad for a moment, but then she replaced that with a smile and said, "When I almost lost Yusuke. He got hit by a car and it almost killed him."

_"Almost killed me? Mom I gotta give it to you even I believe that lie and I was the one that died."_, Yusuke thought hearing her answer.

Kosuke looked at him and said, "You've gotta be more careful. I always thought you of all people could dodge a car."

The raven haired teen growled and replied, "I was trying to save a kid. Me and my bleeding heart got the better of me."

Kosuke nodded in approval before the saw Daisuke trip falling into the car. _"Not a word Dark and I mean it."_ The thief just whistled innocently in response.

_"With his cheery attitude and clumsiness he reminds me of someone...Oh yeah, He reminds me of Botan."_, thought Yusuke as he helped the smaller boy up. "I guess I'm not the only one that should be careful, huh?"

The redhead smiled before they all loaded up and the vehicle started moving. _"This city will never see it coming."_, Dark said to his tamer as they eyed a newspaper.

_"Normally I'd be against it. But...Let the games begin."_, Daisuke replied.


	4. Kaitou Rising

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or YuYu Hakusho

**Living in the Dark**

Thoughts _"blah"_

Artwork's _'name'_

Chapter 4

Back in Daisuke's hometown the young reporter Takeshi was packing up cameras, film, and some clothes. "Where are you going Takeshi?", asked Satoshi as he entered the other boy's bedroom. _"He's not even a real reporter and yet he still acts like one. At least he has a profession lined up...me I probably won't live that long."_, he thought watching Takeshi pack. He quickly sensed for Krad's sadistic presence and was rewarded with his other half sleeping.

Takeshi looked at Satoshi in disbelief, "You mean you really don't know!"

Hiwitari shook his head and waited for an answer, but the truth is he already had good idea what it was.

"Well since your asking I'll tell you.", he said before unzipping one of his bags and retrieving a newspaper article. He then handed the article to Satoshi and watched as the other teen's eyes widen slightly, "Yep! Phantom Thief Dark is back and according to his latest warning letter he's going to steal the _'Twilight Eye' _from a museum in Tokyo. Dad's taking both of us and heading there as soon as he gets the approval of the Police Commissioner, so get your stuff packed...we're going on a hunt."

Satoshi left the young reporter and walked down the hall to his room so that he could prepare for the coming trip. _"He just couldn't stop himself could he? Not even a full week since he's been back and he's already at it again!"_

_"How true Master Satoshi."_, called Krad from the depths of his tamer's mind. _"Now we must give chase. And this time we will capture(kill) him regardless of the cost."_

_"No Krad. You won't hurt Daisuke. He's my friend, but I will agree with you on capturing Dark."_, replied Satoshi as he pulled out a travel bag and began packing. _"Krad have you ever heard of the 'Twilight Eye'?"_

For a moment Hiwitari's curse was silent alerting Satoshi to the fact that his demon did know something, but also warned him that this art work must be extremely dangerous if it silenced Krad. Eventually after several attempts to gain his attention Krad answered, _"Yes I have...'The Twilight Eye' was created with long before myself and Dark. It's power is unknown to me, but I can tell that the Hikaris of the past were almost as terrified of it as they were of the 'Black Wings'."_

This didn't sound good. An art work that scared his own family that much should be handled with extreme caution and he knew that if Krad made an appearance caution would go right out of the window. _"Hopefully Niwa will get it before we get there."_

_"Not likely, Master Satoshi. Not likely."

* * *

_

Across town at the Niwa residence Emiko had just opened the paper and boy was she pissed. "HOW DARE SOME COCKY THIEF USE DARK'S NAME LIKE THAT! WHY THEY...THEY SHOULD LOCK PEOPLE LIKE THAT AWAY! THE NERVE OF SOME PEOPLE!"

Daichii entered the living room where his daughter was currently ranting about some impostor. _"Maybe I should've stayed away a little longer on vacation. Better deal with this now before she loses it."_ The aging man walked over to Emiko and said, "Emiko is it any wonder that someone else is using his name. As I've said before 'this is the price you pay for having a celebrity thief in the family'."

Glaring at her father the young brunette replied, "I don't care. It's...it's disrespectful...and Dark is gone, so he can't do anything about it." Figuring she had to deal with this troublemaker Emiko informed her father, "I'm going to Tokyo and I'm going to catch that thief myself. I'll teach him a firm in respect."

Knowing he had no other option the old man stood back and watched his daughter start pulling out all kinds of gadgets and weapons even he didn't know about. She even pulled out a box that Daichii struggled to read and when he did he was rather alarmed, _"Dear God! That's a rocket launcher! Where the hell did she get that from!"_ In a risky move Daichii took the box away and said, "Emiko this isn't necessary. Don't forget that Kosuke and Daisuke are in Tokyo. They'll take care of this fake...you watch and see." He watched as different emotions crossed his little girl's face and eventually settled on acceptance, "Besides we are a family of thieves...not killers."

Emiko was confused at first and then followed her father's eyes to the box. Realization dawned on her what he was thinking, "No dad! These rockets don't explode." Opening the top of one them she showed him the insides, "They carry nets inside. I wasn't going to kill the fake, but the idea was tempting."

"Just give Kosuke a call and tell him to look into it. Don't get yourself worked up over this. Let your husband and son deal with the problem.", Daichii pleaded with his stubborn daughter in the hopes that she might listen. He watched her think about for a few minutes and to his relief she agreed to call Kosuke on his cell.

* * *

In Tokyo Atsuko had just pulled in to her small home. "Well boys it's not much, but it's home.", she said stepping out of the car. She helped her brother and nephew unload their belongings and take them inside. "Now you two get settled in." 

When his sister tried to leave Kosuke stopped Atsuko and said, "Sis if you don't mind I'd rather use the couch. And I think you know why..."

Yusuke was curious as to why his Uncle didn't want to share the guest room with his son, but he didn't have to wait long before he found out why. Atsuko laughed and said, "Yeah, I do. You still stay up late at night reading your old books and studying history. Poor boy, I hope he didn't inherit that trait from you otherwise his wife is going to have a hard time cooping."

Daisuke heard her and started stuttering, "Wha..! What I mean is...uh..." Something had caught his attention and he looked at his hosts, "Excuse me, but your mirror is flashing and vibrating!"

Kosuke, Atsuko, and Yusuke all turned in the direction the young red head was looking to see a small makeup mirror doing just as he'd stated. Yusuke cursed himself for leaving the stupid thing in plain sight. _"Great! I've already screwed something up. Gotta cover it up and now."_ Walking over to it the slick haired teen said, "This is Keiko's. It's got a built-in alarm clock...she must've forgot it earlier. I'll just go take it back to her." Before his mother could protest Yusuke shot out the door and into the streets.

"That must be some mirror.", said Kosuke seeing his nephews reaction.

Atsuko grumbled about stupid toddlers and showed Daisuke to the guest room, "This is where you'll be sleeping. I hope it's alright."

The redhead turned around and grinned, "It is, thank you." Dai watched his Aunt smile back and mutter something about having 'at least one boy in the house with good manners.' The teen quickly unpacked his bags and careful placed his clothing in the empty drawers before pulling out his sketch books. _"Maybe I'll be able to sketch some of the city before we go home."_, the teen thought looking out the window.

_"I'm sure you will Daisuke, but for now let's keep out mind on the task at hand."_, said Dark as he made his presence known. _"We should also take precautions just in case that cousin of yours can sense magics."_

_"What?"_, Dai thought curiously.

_"Well you don't want the moron to figure out that you've got magics right? And I bet money that someone like that has a couple of demon or part-demon buddies in a city like this."_, the Phantom thief reasoned.

The teen agreed with his alter ego and walked over to his last bag. Quickly opening it up he said, "Come on out With." A small white rabbit exited the bag still holding a sucker between it's paws. _"You know if we keep letting him eat junk food it's going to rot his teeth out?"_, he thought to the thief.

Dark sent a mental image of himself shrugging and said, _"I doubt it. He was born from magics just like myself. That gives him some...benefits."_

Daisuke wasn't really surprised that a being like With had certain perks that he didn't have. True he felt a little envious, but nothing more than that.

Dark knew how his tamer felt and decided he should tell him now rather than let him find out later. _"You also have those perks. Don't forget you and I are the same person. You'll begin to notice the changes 'it' will cause soon, just try not to freak out around the others."_

Acknowledging his other half the teen thought back to some of their past hardships and said, _"This time Dark your going to use your magics if Krad shows up and your going to use your own wings."_

_"But Dai, if I use my own magics it could hurt you. Maybe even kill you if I push it too far."_, the thief protested.

_"I've been using magics a lot since you left. It's true my own magics are much weaker than your own, but I don't want us to be handicapped if we get into trouble. I appreciate you trying to protect me, but I don't want to put you at the disadvantage. You will use your wings and magics while I improve my stamina in this area, ok?"_, the young boy stressed to his other self.

Knowing that his tamer was correct, but still resistant to the idea Dark agreed. _"Fine...but if you get too exhausted we're going back to the way we used to do things. Which means little magic and With goes as my wings."_ He felt pleased when Daisuke accepted his terms and added, _"Besides this will probably speed 'it' up."_

_"Your probably right there. I wonder how different things will be then?"_, replied Daisuke as he let his imagination run loose with different possibilities of his future. After several minutes had passed by the teenager snapped himself out of his daydreams and walked into the living room where his father and Aunt where catching up on old times. "Aunt Atsuko, dad I'm going to look around the city if you don't mind."

"Why not wait until Yusuke comes back?", asked the boy's father.

Atsuko choked on her drink. When she recovered she said, "Yusuke will probably be out for a while, so I'll take him."

Before she could stand up Daisuke stopped her and said, "No that's alright. I can go by myself, I'm a big boy." Casting his father a pleading glance for assistance, _"Come on dad. I've fought against Krad, so obviously I can handle a group of thugs if they get in my way."_

Kosuke paid special attention to the look he was receiving from his son and after a lot of hesitation he finally gave in. "I'll allow it, but don't go too far Daisuke and be sure to take my cellphone with you."

Grinning like a fool at his triumph the redhead grabbed the phone and a map of the city that Kosuke had purchased at the Airport terminal before dashing out the door.

"Are you sure that's a wise move.", Atsuko asked uncomfortable with her nephew in the city alone. She barely knew anything about the young man yet and she didn't want anything to happen to her family.

Kosuke reassured his sister that his son could handle himself and would never walk into a dangerous situation. _"At least not without a certain phantom thief around he wouldn't."

* * *

_

After Yusuke had left his home he headed in Keiko's general direction before diving into a nearby alley. "What is it Botan! I missing out spending time with Uncle Kosuke."

The blue haired grim reaper glared at the detective and said, "Koenma wants to see you and the others here at once. He's got an important mission for you and NO you can't refuse this one." Before the youth could protest she informed him, "I've already called the others and they are already here waiting on you, so hurry up."

_"Boy she's in a mood. I wonder if spirits can get PMS too? Yep, that's gotta be her problem."_, Yusuke thought as he opened his own portal to Spirit World. Immediately upon entering Koenma's castle the detective wormed his way through the mass of ogres carrying paper work and running errands before making it to where his friends were waiting.

Kurama and Hiei had made themselves comfortable leaning against the wall while Kuwabara paced back and fourth waiting for the last team member to arrive.

"Alright I'm here, so let's get this over with.", stated a highly irritated Yusuke. He looked over to his friends to see Kurama acknowledge his presence and Kuwabara complain about him 'taking forever'. Hiei just continued to scowl and looked towards Koenma awaiting an explanation.

"Good now that every bodies here we can begin.", said Prince Koenma. The group gathered around his desk just before Botan entered the room.

"Here's what I've got so far, sir.", said the cheery woman.

_"I knew it. What else could cause those kinda mood swings?"_, Yusuke thought seeing the total change in attitude.

The toddler stood up on his desk holding a remote in hand, "Your mission is this (a picture of a pendant with a glowing red stone in the center of it appears on screen). This is called the _'Twilight Eye'_ and it's an extremely valuable piece of art."

Yusuke scoffed and asked, "So what? You want us to steal it? Isn't that more Youko's line of work?" He turned toward Kurama and added, "No offense man."

Kurama nodded, "None taken Yusuke. I am what I am and proud of it."

Koenma grabbed his stamp from his desk and smashed it into Yusuke's forehead as he turned back towards the screen. **-DENIED- **"NO YOU MORON! Your not going to steal it. Here look at this.", the toddler said pushing another button. A newspaper article came up that quickly caught Kurama's attention.

The Kitsune thief started reading the article aloud, "Phantom Thief Dark Mousy has declared that midnight tonight he will claim the _'Twilight Eye'_ which has a net worth of over seven million dollars. The thief was last seen at the Azumano Art Museum one year ago. Phantom Dark has been charged with numerous counts of theft and has yet to be captured by police despite all of the modern day technology used in the investigations. According to eyewitnesses and our contacts in Azumano the Phantom Thief's most distinguishing feature is his Jet Black Wings." There was more to the article, but by now everyone knew why they were being sent to investigate this particular thief.

Kuwabara said, "So this guy's a demon and we are supposed to arrest him, right?"

Koenma look at the idiot of the group and said, "First you are to see if the information is accurate. If Dark is indeed a demon then...you do what you guys do best. Beat the hell out of him and drag his ass back to Makai."

Hiei gave one of his sadistic smirks while Yusuke offered a similar grin and started cracking his knuckles, "Well I guess this won't be so bad after all. I'll take care of this Dark character and get back to my own life in no time."

Kurama on the other hand wasn't convinced that this would be an open and shut case. _"I know I've heard that name before somewhere. But where was it?"_ Little did the group of detectives know but on the inside of Yusuke's green jacket was a single black feather.

* * *

Inside Daisuke's mind Dark had heard everything said in Koenma's office. _"You gotta love those spells! Ha ha ha ha!"_

Daisuke was just now entering the Museum to scoop out the security and had also heard everything. _"When did you slip that thing on him?"_

The purple haired thief tried to sound insulted and replied, _"Something like that is a small feat for the Phantom Thief Dark Mousy. The World's best Thief and all around Ladies Man."_

_"God help me if I turn out like that."_, Daisuke thought listening to Dark's self declared titles.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Please drop a review. The more reviews I get the faster I try to update. Later 


	5. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or YuYu Hakusho

First Kit-Kit I don't think I can agree with you about Youko being the better thief. I mean Dark warns them when & wherehe's going to steal something and still gets away with it. I'd alsolike to thank those of you that reviewed chapter 4 so quickly and here's the update I promised. Enjoy!

**Living in the Dark**

Thoughts _"blah"_

Artwork's _'name'_

Chapter 5

Upon returning to the Human World Kurama broke off from the group to go research the mysterious Dark Mousy. "Having been a thief of my caliber I must have something on Dark back at home. I'll find out what I can and meet up with you at Yusuke's.", said the kitsune thief.

"Bad idea Kurama.", Yusuke said. He then pointed why he thought so, "Right now I've got my Uncle Kosuke and my little Cousin Daisuke Niwa at my place already. As far as I can tell the closest they've come to anything supernatural is Aunt Emiko's head spinning around when she and mom meet. That never ends well."

"Then we'll meet at my place.", Kuwabara offered. It was agreed that they would meet there with no resistance, but the oaf couldn't help but notice Hiei didn't argue with him. "Hey shrimp what eating you?"

The fire demon glared at Kuwabara, "Call me that again and I'll make sure you never attend that human slave house again."

The orange haired oaf and Yusuke had no clue what slave house the small demon was talking about. Kurama however laughed and said, "It's not a human slave house Hiei. It's called a school."

The half demon and human looked at Hiei and stated, "I agree with Hiei. It's a slave house."

Kurama glared at the two teenagers and said, "You only say that because Keiko and I drag both of you to school on a daily basis. You need your education if you want a life in this world."

Kuwabara had no comeback, but Yusuke countered, "I'm a demon...well half demon. I don't really think history or math are going to do me any good when a demon is trying to rip my head off."

"That would be a valid point Yusuke only if you lived in Makai. Don't forget you gave up the throne in order to return to this world with Keiko and your mother." Kurama knew that he'd gotten his point across when the team leader started grumbling.

With that Kurama left the group while Yusuke went back to his place to avoid arousing suspicion of his family and so that he could get his mother to cover for him tonight. Hiei decided to pay the Museum a visit and Kuwabara went home not really sure what he could do.

* * *

When Yusuke arrived home he found his mentor waiting outside. "Hey grandma, what's up?", he greeted. 

"Trouble dimwit.", Genkai said before grabbing the teenager's arm and dragging him down the street, then into an abandoned alley. "Yusuke this is important. Have you felt anything strange lately? Anything at all? Doesn't matter how small or insignificant it may seem."

Alarmed at the tone he could her in Genkai's voice the youth thoroughly searched his memory. "No, nothing I can think of. Why?"

The aging psychic looked at her pupil for several minutes before sighing, "Yesterday I felt some new power on the rise. It's not just something new, but powerful as well."

In her eyes Yusuke could see genuine concern and upon looking closer he saw a hint of fear. "Don't worry so much. I'm the undefeatable Yusuke Urameshi. I'll take anything the world can throw at me and beat it with one hand tied behind my back.", he said in false bravado trying to alleviate her fears. "Besides I'm an S class demon. There's not much out there that could hurt me anyway."

Genkai snapped at her student, "Don't get cocky! That's the same attitude that got you kill twice already and somehow I don't think fate will see fit to give you another attempt at life." She took several deep breathes to calm herself down which was surprising since she never lost her cool like this. "Yusuke whatever I felt is going to be one of the hardest trials we've ever had to overcome." She started to walk away, but stopped at the end of the alley and turned around, "Be very careful Yusuke. The enemy could already be among us."

For once in his life Urameshi was rattled by the unknown. _"If grandma getting bad vibes off this then...none of us will probably make it out of this alive."

* * *

_

At Tokyo airport detective Saehara arrived with his two children in two. There to greet them was the head of security from the Museum Dark had announced he was going to rob. The man had little blue eyes and short brown hair. He was about average height and had this air of authority around himself. "I'm glad you could come Detective Saehara and I believe you are the Chief Commander of the police in your home town...Satoshi Hiwitari I believe. I can assume the young one with the camera around his neck is your son Takeshi Saehara, correct?"

"Yes he is. I'm sure that with our collective resources and experience we will finally catch the elusive thief Dark Mousy.", declared the detective.

The man smiled at this and replied, "Let's hope so. By the way my name is Seto Argyle, the head of security at the Japanese National Museum here in Tokyo." He offered an insincere smile and continued, "I have a car waiting for us outside. It will take us to the museum where we can discuss our tactics. You should also know that the local police have offered their unconditional support in this venture to capture the Phantom Thief."

"That's good to hear. Tell them not to be cocky and do not approach Dark alone.", Satoshi spoke up. "Dark is a master thief and won't be captured easily. If your men are full of themselves it only makes our prey's escape inevitable."

Seto agreed to relay the message, but he wasn't entirely convinced at this kid's capabilities. _"I'll give you a chance, but you'd better not screw this up kid."

* * *

_

Back at Atsuko's Yusuke entered his home, "Hey mom. Hi Uncle Kosuke." He looked around and then asked, "Where's Daisuke?"

The youth's Uncle spoke before Atsuko could answer, "He's walking around the city. Daisuke wanted to look around and I let him go. He knows to stay away from alleys and such, so don't worry about my son."

_"Uncle Kosuke I only wish it was humans he had to worry about!"_ The teen asked, "Do you know where he went?"

"I gave him my cell, so if you want to talk to him I'll call him for you.", said Kosuke as he picked up Atsuko's cordless. Quickly the brunette dialed his own cell number and waited for his son to pick up.

After three rings Daisuke finally picked up, "Hey dad, what is it?"

At first the boy's father was confused, "How did yo know it was me?"

Dai scoffed and said, "Your worried about me, so I knew you'd eventually call...and besides...your phone has caller ID." The young redhead laughed at his father's expense and then asked, "What did you want dad?"

"I just wanted to know where you are son.", the old man informed. He then added, "And your cousin wants to know where you are as well." He set the phone back on the cradle and switched it over to the speaker phone. "Go ahead son."

"Well I'm at the Museum making sketches...but.", Daisuke hesitated.

_"What's he doing at the Museum. Dark's going to rob that place and the little idiot's in danger."_, Yusuke thought. He then realized that his cousin wanted to say more and he hoped it might be something he could use, "But what!"

"Well...there's this strange guy...he's following me.", said Daisuke not sounding too alarmed, in fact he sounded annoyed more than anything.

"Can you describe him?", asked Yusuke impatiently.

Daisuke held the phone away from his ear and glared. He stuck out his tongue and then put the phone back to his ear, "Yes...He's wearing all black and has a white headband. He's short and really creepy."

_"Oh crap! That's not Dark!"_ Yusuke thought for second and then gave his cousin instructions, "I know your going to think I'm insane but...walk up to this guy and hand him the phone." Daisuke started to protest along with Kosuke, but the detective told them to listen to him, "Now give him the phone."

The redhead didn't really have a choice so he walked around a corner forcing his stalker to follow him straight into a dead end. He waited for the guy to enter the hallway and when he did Dai said, "Uh...it's for you...I think."

The stalker lifted a eyebrow and hesitantly accepted the phone placing it to his ear. "What!", he demanded.

Yusuke instantly recognized the voice, "DAMN IT HIEI! Did you really find it necessary to stalk my cousin?"

"Cousin?" Hiei looked at the redheaded runt before him and then back to the phone, "You mean...I didn't know. Sorry."

Even Daisuke could tell the apology was forced, but he couldn't figure out why until he remembered one of the names Yusuke had mention earlier. _"So this is one of the guys that's going to come after me."_

_"Looks like it, but come on. Does this Koenma guy think this half pint is going to catch me? Who does he think he's kidding, demon or not I'll win this."_, said the Phantom Thief from within his tamer's consciousness.

Yusuke then gave Hiei explicit instructions to bring his little cousin home and despite protests from both Hiei and Daisuke the detective won the argument. When Kosuke inquired why Yusuke replied, "Because if my cousins going to be walking the streets in this city, then he's going with my protection. There are a lot more gangs in Tokyo than you think and I don't want them to hurt Daisuke." It was part of the truth. The other part was that he didn't want Dark to get his hands on a member of his family. If only he knew the truth.

When the two angry kids entered the Urameshi residence Yusuke was quickly pinned down with equally cold glares and some telepathic death threats from Hiei. "Now if you want to go anywhere let me take you. There's not a single fool in this city that would screw with you if you've got me as an escort."

Hiei had been staring at Daisuke for sometime now and it was starting to get on his nerves. "Um...Yusuke. Why is Hiei staring at me like that? He's not going to eat me or anything is he?"

_"Don't laugh Yusuke or I'll kill you.", _Hiei said telepathically. _"There's something weird about your cousin...besides the fact he's your family."_

_"This coming from the guy that won't tell his twin sister he's alive and well?"_, Yusuke thought back before answering Daisuke's earlier question, "Don't mind him. He's just curious about the new guy despite the fact he would never admit it." The youth couldn't help but laugh at the look of indignity spread across Hiei's face.

_"You'll pay for that one, but right now your cousin is of...concern."_, Hiei glanced over at the teen and then back to Yusuke, _"He seems to be capable of blocking my Jagan Eye. I can't read his mind...or rather I can't read much of it."_

Yusuke was surprised with this new discovery. _"Well what can you get off of him?"_ The detective was surprised when the usually stoic fire demon started...blushing. _"What the hell could make you blush like that? I thought you didn't like showing emotion!"_

Rather than waste time explaining it Hiei relayed what he'd read off Daisuke. Yusuke was bombarded with images of literally hundreds of different women and he could see Daisuke making moves on everyone of them. If that wasn't enough there were also numerous sex scenes included in there with positions Yusuke would rather not think about. _"Kinda reminds me of Kurama actually...Wow! I never would've thought my cousin was this much of a pervert."_

Hiei smirked and replied, _"Actually Kurama had far less mates when he was living as Youko. This kid is just a...hormonal time bomb."_

By now Daisuke had seen both the fire demon and his cousin smiling and he had the strangest feeling it was something about him. _"Your right there Dai."_, said Dark.

The redhead returned to his room with some food he'd bought while he was out. He offered some of it to With and then spoke to Dark, _"What did you do Dark?"_

The thief had already created a spell to deal with the kitsune's ability to track his scent and disguised any spiritual energies Dai had that they could trace him with, but he hadn't really counted on a telepath. _"Well the short one was trying to read your mind, so..."_

_"He's a telepath? Why didn't you say anything? Wait...what did you do?", _asked Niwa getting annoyed with his other half leaving him out of the loop.

_"When he read your mind I just hit him with images of every hottie I've seen since I appeared on your 14th birthday. Of course I left out Riku and Risa, but I included everyone else and made sure there were some...interesting scenes in there."_, Dark chimed quite proud of his quick thinking.

_"Why do I get the feeling that there's more that I just don't want to know about?"_, the Tamer replied trying not to let his mind think on this matter too much.

_"Trust me...you don't. But you really should rest for later tonight."_, the thief urged. Dark was pleased when he felt Daisuke lye down on the bed and rest.

* * *

Thirty minutes before the designated time Dark woke Daisuke up and got the young man to setup their decoy. Daisuke had improved his transformation capabilities, so that he no longer had to focus on his true love in order to make the switch. It had improved to the point where he could now do so at will. _"Ready Dark."_

Daisuke felt hot all over as he felt himself grow taller and his body become more chiseled. His spikey hair now laid down on his head causing some of it to spike forward. The red hair turned purple as his red eyes also turned purple. His clothes were covered in a white light and died down after a few seconds revealing a black trench coat, black pants, and black shoes. His hands were now covered with black gloves that didn't extend around the fingers and the coat was covered in buckles along the front holding the coat closed. The figure grit his teeth as he forced jet black wings out of his back and began stretching them.

After the transformation was complete Dark looked around and smiled, "Well I mustn't keep my adoring fans waiting. This is going to be fun." He then jumped out the window he'd jump opened and took flight.

* * *

Ten minutes before midnight Yusuke and his team were waiting on a rooftop directly across from the Museum. "Well guys this is it. Now we wait." In the streets below a huge crowd of people had gathered to witness the Phantom Thief in action. Many of the spectators were women and some were guys hoping that Dark was gay. 

Kuwabara looked at the Museum and because of his strong spirit awareness he could feel something...evil emanating from within the Museum. "Hey guys. I can sense something inside the Museum, but it doesn't feel like anything I've felt before. It's not a demon...I'm sure of that much."

"Could it be Dark?", Yusuke asked Kurama.

The kitsune shook his head and replied, "I doubt it. Dark is a professional thief from what little I've read. He sticks to his schedule. In other words he's not here yet, but we should investigate the other presence Kuwabara is sensing."

Before they could act the search lights flooding the sky focused on an incoming blur. As the blur got closer the detective and his team could make out the figure of a young boy...flying in on Jet Black Wings. Yusuke smiled and said, "It looks like he's finally here."

Down below the reporters were going nuts and the other spectators pulled out cameras so that they could try to capture an image of the infamous Dark Mousy.

Yusuke started powering up his Spirit Gun intent on taking Dark out with one shot, but before he could go through with the deed the thief just disappeared. "What the hell! Please tell me he just didn't disappear?", the detective sputtered.

"He's in the Museum.", shouted Kurama as they jumped over to the rooftop and started searching for a way in.

Inside the Museum Satoshi was waiting behind a pillar near the _'Twilight Eye'_. _"He'll be here soon."_

_"Of course he will...and then the real party can begin."_, said Krad as he positioned himself to snatch control of his tamer at a moments notice.


	6. Museum Rumble

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or YuYu Hakusho

**Living in the Dark**

Thoughts _"blah"_

Artwork's _'name'_

Chapter 6

Yusuke and his friends found an open skylight on top of the roof. "Guess we know where he entered.", said Kuwabara as they gathered around the opening. The entrance was not the closest to the artwork Dark was supposed to be after, but it was close.

Kurama pulled a seed from his hair which quickly grew into a thick vine that lowered itself down into the Museum. _"Odd, why wouldn't Dark use a closer entrance?"_, the Kitsune thief thought as he climbed down the vines after Yusuke.

Kuwabara made it halfway before Hiei lept down landing on his face and then jumping to the floor below. Kuwabara fell the rest of the way down after his face had met with the fire demon's boots. "Damn you Hiei. What the heck was that for shrimp?", he demanded pointing an accusing finger at the stoic demon.

Kurama slapped a hand over the big oaf's mouth and warned, "Be quiet otherwise we'll get caught." Turning to Hiei he continued, "Let's capture Dark and get out of here before the police arrest us." The green eyed youth sent a warning glare to his demon companion telling him not to even start with how no human could catch him.

They spread out and started making their way to the room where the _'Twilight Eye'_ was on display. In the main hall just outside the display room for the targeted artwork they found seven security guards out cold. "What's going on here?", asked Yusuke confused with the current condition of the guards. He looked them over carefully and found that it didn't appear as though there had been a fight. If anything I looked like they just fell down on their own, but he knew that couldn't be the case with all the publicity the police had put in their declaration to capture the infamous Phantom Thief.

Kurama like Yusuke analyzed the oddity before them and understood what was going on. Turning to his friends the Kitsune thief spoke, "From the looks of it I'd say that they were put to sleep using magics. They'll be fine in a few hours."

"Magics!", asked Kuwabara and Yusuke simultaneously.

"Yes, magics. Don't act so surprised. Both of you deal with demons all the time, so magics shouldn't be that difficult to believe in.", said the green eyed teen. Looking at his two younger friend both boys just nodded and acted like they knew all along magics were actually real. "Let's get back to the task at hand, shall we."

They opened the door to the display room and entered quietly hoping to catch Dark off guard, but there was no one to be found around the _'Twilight Eye'_. Kuwabara started getting dizzy and fought to keep his balance alerting Yusuke that something was wrong with him.

"Hey man, you ok? Kuwabara?", asked the detective concerned with his friend's wellbeing. Before the kitten lover could answer he passed out nearly crush the slick haired youth in the process. "Kurama, what's wrong with him?", asked the half-demon.

Kurama shook his head and replied, "It's the magics. The spell apparently only affects humans."

"How True.", said an cold voice coming from the shadows. Emerging from the pillar was a small boy with icy blue eyes and white hair.

Hiei attempted to read the teen's mind, but found a powerful block preventing his entrance. _"This boy isn't human. No human could block me out so easily."_, thought the fire demon as he pulled out his Katana. Before Kurama or Yusuke could say anything he relayed his discovery to the other two alert them to the likely dangerous this child represented. If only he knew the evil waiting just below the surface.

"Who are you and what are you people doing here?", demanded the smaller boy.

The detective had thought that there presence alone would have at least intimidated the boy, but he was sorely disappointed. _"Everything about this kid screams of death and destruction. Who is this guy?"_, he thought before he replied, "None of your business. Now who are you? More importantly what are you?"

The creepy kid said calmly, "As you said, 'none of your business'. Right now I don't have time for avid Dark fans, so leave now before you get hurt."

_"OH HELL NO HE JUST DIDN'T...HE DID...HE JUST THREATENED ME...ME, YUSUKE URAMESHI...UNFORGIVABLE!"_, thought the detective as he started closing in on the youth. Hiei was having a similar train of thought while Kurama was propping their sleeping friend up against a nearby pillar.

When one of the intruders stepped just a few feet away from Satoshi he felt a foreboding aura coming from them which cause his curse to speak up, _"Master Satoshi your in danger. Those brats are actually demons."_

_"Demons?"_, the Commander thought back. _"What's the best course of action to deal with them?"_, he asked while his eyes narrowed on the approaching foes.

Krad didn't answer instead he took control of Hiwitari catching the teen off guard.

The two approaching demons watched the scene before them as the strange boy bent over in pain, but what caught their attention was when he lifted his head again revealing two amber eyes. White feathers starting shooting out of the kid's back while his hair lengthened and turned blonde. He grew taller and his clothing change to a white robe decorated with gold here and there. Finally two huge white wings fully emerged from his back as his features finished changing.

Both of the more aggressive demons instantly thought 'Angel' while Kurama was less convinced. "Who are you?", asked the Kitsune thief in a deadly tone.

The 'Angel' gave a twisted smirk and answered, "You may call me Krad. Now be gone insects, I have more pressing concerns at present." He pulled out a single white feather that started to glow.

Yusuke started laughing, "What? Are you going to tickle us to death if we don't leave."

Big mistake. The detective had just royally pissed Krad off and the 'Angel' intended to make sure he regretted it. "Your first.", he said before throwing the feather at Yusuke.

The demon stopped laughing when the feather hit him and exploded sending him crashing into the wall. "What the hell was that?", he asked no one in particular as he rubbed his chest where he'd been hit and struggled to get back on his feet. His answer was an even more sinister smirk from Krad and a volley of feathers leaving the blonde's wings. The feathers started homing in on all three demons making a counter attack virtually impossible. Even with his lightening speed Hiei was having difficulties avoiding the deadly projectiles.

_"We don't have time for them Krad. Dark's still here we must capture him!"_, shouted Satoshi trying to get his curse to let these guys go.

_"Now now, Master Satoshi. This really isn't the time, but I will take your words into consideration. Dark still has to come here in order to get the 'Twilight Eye', so there is no need to worry."_, Krad replied smugly as he launched another round of feathers.

While they had managed to avoid coming in contact with the white projectiles the environment had become littered with the remains of the other artworks on display. Krad considered them nothing more then acceptable losses which he has always been rather big on.

Kurama summoned his rose whip and tried to attack Krad, but the winged being just took to the air while gathering golden energy in his right hand. Quickly he fixed his would be attacker directly in front of his hand and unleashed a powerful blast of magic that threw the three demons and Kuwabara through the wall back out into the main hall.

Before Krad pursued the demons out into the hallway he checked the room to be sure that there was only one entrance for Dark to use. _"No vents he could fit through, no skylights, no other doors...perfect. Now to deal with them."_ Walking slowly the 'Angel' stepped out into the main hall where he was ambushed by Hiei nearly losing his head in the process. "WHY YOU LITTLE!", he shouted unleashing a beam of concentrated magics at the small demon.

The fire demon was hit right in his side leaving a painful hole in his small body. Yusuke powered up his Spirit Gun and let it fly at Krad before he could finish Hiei off. Krad however saw the attack coming and took flight again to avoid the blast. It narrowly missed some of the sleeping guards and Yusuke reminded himself that he had to be more careful so that he didn't hurt any innocent people. Surveying his handiwork the detective found a nice big hole in the walls leading to the outside of the Museum, _"Oh great. The old hag's going to chew my head off."_

_"That's enough Krad!"_, shouted Satoshi trying to regain control of his body, _"This is over now."_

The Hikari curse looked to see what his tamer was talking about and felt his eyes start twitching in anger. He turned to the detective and his crew, "You'll pay for what you've caused here tonight." He allowed Hiwitari to reclaim control and revert back into said teen.

Yusuke was puzzled what was going on and then saw the kid that had just tried to kill them disappear. He turned to Kurama who was just as curious and they both walked into the display room. Hiei managed to limp in with help from the Kitsune and they found the reason why Krad had retreated.

In the display case were two things: 1. A card 2. A black feather. Kurama opened the case using with ease and retrieved the two objects. He quickly read the card over and handed it to Yusuke who, like Hiei, had seen the momentary flash of amber within those emerald green eyes.

Hiei and Yusuke hovered over the card and read it:

**_Thanks for the distraction. Better luck next time losers._**

**_Phantom Dark_**

"Why that little shit. He used us to keep bird boy off his back while he got away.", Yusuke shouted outraged by the thief using him and his friends as decoys. Hiei started making a mental checklist of every brutal torture technique he was going to use on Dark when they finally caught him and that list was rapidly growing.

Kurama noticed one of the guards starting to wake up and said to the others, "We should leave now. Our prey's escaped for now, but I'm sure we'll get another chance." He then went over to Kuwabara and picked the larger teen up with ease showing the other two that Youko was closer to the surface than either of them had originally thought.

Like Krad they quickly made their escape before the guards awoke and arrested them.

* * *

_"I can't believe that's what you were up to Dark."_, complained Daisuke as the thief flew back to Atsuko's.

Dark felt giddy having manipulated Krad and some demons like he did. He'd been in the room next to the the display room and had blown a hole in the wall while Krad was fighting. He timed the explosion to coincide with one of the exploding feathers and then quietly entered the room and went to work disarming the alarm on the case. _"Come on Daisuke you loved it too. Don't try to deny it. I am you after all, I know what your feeling."_

As his curse had said Niwa actually enjoyed the theft tonight, but that was unusual for him. He only stole because had to, not because he enjoyed it...right?

_"I told you that this would eventually start to happen. Are you regretting it now?"_, Dark asked afraid of how his tamer might respond. He tightened his grip on the small case that contained the _'Twilight Eye'_ as he waited for the redhead to answer his question.

Daisuke didn't have to think it over and responded, _"I don't regret it Dark. It just caught me off guard, I wasn't expecting this so soon."_

The Phantom Thief knew that Daisuke wasn't lying to him and sighed with relief, _"I guess this is moving faster than we thought because we both want this. There's going to be pain involved later on, are you still sure about this?"_

Niwa made Dark slap himself in the back of the head and said sternly, _"Yes Dark. I want this and even if I didn't there's no way it can be stopped now. I knew what I was getting myself into and I don't regret it."_ The teen calmed down a little feeling the surprise coming from the thief and said soothingly, _"Please don't keep making me repeat myself. I want 'it' to happen."_

The purple haired thief nodded in understanding as he glided back into the open window. He then quickly set the case inside his tamer's bag and set it back in the corner. _"Thank you."_, he said before transforming back in his other self.

* * *

About half an hour later Yusuke and his defeated group entered the Urameshi residence. Thankfully on the way back Kuwabara he woke up mostly thanks to the small fire demon punching his face every few minutes claiming he 'was just checking to see if he was awake yet'. _"I can't believe that happened."_, they all thought as they made their way into the living room.

"What the hell are you still doing up?", asked the Spirit Detective sounding much harsher than he intended as he eyed a certain redhead sitting on the couch in his PJ's.

Looking up from his sketchbook Daisuke replied, "I'm making sketches. What does it look like?" The teen knew that he was tauting them because of what was happening to him, but shrugged it off and smile innocently at his cousin.

"Yeah well...just mention this to Uncle Kosuke. He'd ring my neck if he knew I went out this late just to get into a fight.", the slick haired teen said.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me, but it might not be if the little guy doesn't stop bleeding on the floor.", he said motioning towards Hiei. Of course Niwa knew that Hiei's height was a very sensitive issue, so he restrained himself from making anymore comments height related.

Hiei took this opportunity to try reading his mind again and found something he hadn't expected. There is the pervert's mind was images of...Yukina. The demon had seen his twin sister at the Museum earlier that day, but didn't think that the kid had seen her. Right now he was seeing red and he desperately wanted to kill the small redhead.

Everyone except Dai had sensed the atmosphere suddenly become dangerous and turned to the source. Kurama asked what was wrong and was answered with Hiei relaying a new set of images from Daisuke's mind including Yukina...and Keiko.

_"Oh shit!"_, Kurama thought as understanding dawned on him. His kitsune side had slightly different thoughts as he held the teen below him in high regard for his excellent taste. Youko felt proud of the kid, but knew he had to do something quick before fighting broke out. He quickly informed the group, "I'm taking Hiei to my place where I can patch him up better. With a record like ours I thought it best to stock up on 'supplies'." With that he lead the demon out the door and towards his home all the while trying to calm him down.

"If he thinks of Yukina like that again I won't be responsible for what happens.", the fire demon warned once they were on the streets.

Dai stood up and said, "I'm going to be now. Good night."

Yusuke and Kuwabara had both been informed of what went through the boy's mind that had set Hiei off. They were tempted to deal with him, but then he would've wondered how they had known which would have been a problem.

* * *

"So they survived the opening act.", said Genkai as she looked down below at the devastated Museum. _"Trust the dimwit to get carried away."_ She decided to call it a night and headed back to her temple.

"I hope you boys are ready for this. Magic changes the rules of this game completely.", she said into the night's sky. Unknown to her cold amber eyes were watching her every move.

* * *

Author's Note: Please leave a review 


	7. Busted!

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or YuYu Hakusho

**Living in the Dark**

Thoughts _"blah"_

Artwork's _'name'_

Chapter 7

The next morning when Yusuke finally woke up he smelled something scrumptious in the air. _"Ah...Food!"_, he thought as he climbed out of bed. The detective wasted no time in making his way to the kitchen where he found not Atsuko, but Daisuke cooking breakfast. _"Wow! I didn't know the little guy could cook."_ He eyed the plates filled with sausage, eggs, pancakes, bacon, and toast.

Atsuko was sitting at the dinning room table watching her nephew cooking up a storm when she spotted her own son entering the room. She watched as his eyes met the plates full of food and knew that he would at least try to grab something before the redhead was finished.

The detective closed in a single slice of crispy bacon and was just about to claim victory when a metal spatula smacked his hand hard. "Ow! What the?", he shouted looking up at an annoyed cook. Smiling nervously knowing that he had been caught Yusuke mumbled, "Hey ya Daisuke, how ya doing?"

Daisuke looked at his older cousin and answered, "I'd be fine if you'd stop trying to snag a bite before it's all finished. Wait for the rest of us will you."

_"I can't believe I'm being scolded by my own cousin. Traitor."_ Yusuke withdrew his hand and placed them behind his head, "Well how could I resist? I mean all this food smells so good, who wouldn't want some?" He was rewarded with the redhead smiling but not backing down to the detective's attempt to swipe some of the food. Trying a different tactic he asked, "By the way cuz, where did you learn how to cook?"

The tamer blushed and replied, "I learned at school...with a lot of help from Rik-...a friend."

Unfortunately for Dai his cousin caught the blush and slip up. "So my wittle cousin's got a girlfriend. Awwww, that's so cute.", he said tauting the younger boy.

_"You know that cousin of yours is really starting to piss me off."_, called Dark as the Kaitou woke listening to all his tamer's homicidal thoughts geared towards Yusuke. Some of them Dark didn't think Daisuke could ever dream up on his own. _"Let me take over for a while."_

_"No Dark. You'll get carried away and/or tip him off that you and I are the same person."_, Daisuke shot back bring the spatula down on Yusuke's head. "Baka!"

* * *

After breakfast Yusuke asked his little cousin if wanted to go anywhere today. The redhead replied, "No, not right now. Maybe later."

Breathing a sigh of relief the detective slipped quietly out of the apartment and headed straight for Kurama's place. When he arrived Kurama greeted him at the door since the Kitsune's human mother had already left for work that day.

Once they were inside Urameshi found Hiei and Kuwabara were waiting impatiently on him. The detective quickly took a seat and they began discussing what they had learned about Dark.

"Well so far all I've got to say is that this guy is a real pain in the ass.", said Kuwabara remembering how he'd been magically put to sleep before he could even get a piece of action.

Kurama nodded and added, "Yes, we'll have to come up with a way to counter that sleeping spell if we're going to have our team at full strength." Picking up a packet of papers the fox distributed them amongst his friends who offered clueless expressions in return. "This is what I've managed to uncover on Kaitou Dark. It would seem that the thief has many adoring fans and websites with information on him."

Hiei didn't bother reading it since he really didn't care as long as he got the chance to kill this new thief. Yusuke and Kuwabara just looked at the papers waiting for Kurama to summarize what he'd learned.

"Dark it seems appears every forty years for varying periods of time before disappearing again.", Kurama began before pausing, "This time however his pattern appears to have changed. He disappeared one year ago and has resurfaced now."

"What do you make of this Kurama? Why Dark's sudden change?", asked Hiei from his spot leaning against the wall.

As the fire demon had pointed out a thief like Dark suddenly changing the time between his thefts meant that something big must have happened. "I'm not sure yet, but I don't like it. He's stuck to this pattern for over 300 years, but there is one thing I found that was particularly interesting.", said the Kitsune.

"Oh yeah, what's that Kurama?", asked Yusuke clueless as ever.

The fox demon looked away from the detective and spoke calmly, "It would seem that the Phantom Thief is from..." Looking into Yusuke's eyes allowing the half demon to see Kurama's nearly completely amber eyes, "...your cousin's hometown, Azumano."

To say the least the Spirit Detective hadn't been expecting something like this. Instantly becoming defensive of his younger cousin he shouted, "So what, you think Daisuke has something to do with Dark. Not a chance, he's too...innocent to be involved with a thief like that."

Raising his hands to calm the anger youth the fox said, "I don't think he's involved with Dark, but since he's lived for most of his life in that town then surely he would know something about Dark that is not in all those packets."

Understanding dawned on Yusuke as he listened to Kurama's reasoning, "Ok, but I...I don't want Daisuke to know about this life. Me being a half demon and all would really complicate things if he found out."

Kuwabara finally spoke up again directing his words towards the group leader. "You know sooner or later your going to have to come out of the closet on this. Your mom told me a little about him and even she could tell that he's smart enough to figure out something's going on around him. It's only a matter of time before he finds out what you really are and I suggest that you be the one to tell him."

Hiei perked up adding, "I can't believe I'm saying this...but the fool's right. It's better that you tell Daisuke rather than let him find out by accident or through one of our enemies." For a moment a look of sadness could be seen in the demon's usually emotionless face. "Don't forget how much Yukina hated me when she found out that I kept my true identity hidden from her and knew that she was indeed my sister. A normally kindhearted person could hold a grudge for a long time. Heh, Yukina didn't even speak to me for two years after she found out and we've only recently started speaking for long periods of time. Don't make the same mistake that I did." In the instant the sadness disappeared and the cold expression returned leaving them all to wonder if it ever actually happened in the first place.

Shortly after Hiei momentarily dropping his mask the meeting ended and Yusuke started walking back home wondering what he should do. On one hand he wanted to protect Daisuke from the horrors of his job, but on the other some part of him wanted to be open with his uncle and cousin. This would be a hard decision either way and the consequences of his next actions he couldn't predict. "What do I do now? I really wished that you were here to help me on this one dad.", he whispered staring up into the blue sky.

* * *

Back at Atsuko's apartment Daisuke and Dark had listened to every word of the detective's meeting leaving both feeling a little guilty about what had happened. Of course Dark had to throw in a few snides comments about how poorly Yusuke actually knew his cousin along with a few death threats should Yusuke or his friends do anything to hurt his tamer.

_"I am a thief whether he likes it or not. But I am not a bad person, really."_, cried Daisuke. He was in the guest room sitting in the window making sketches until he heard what Yusuke thought of thieves.

Dark was not happy that Dai's cousin had inadvertently hurt his feelings so deeply. _"Obviously your not a bad person idiot. You know what could happen if the artworks we steal were left in human hands. We steal to prevent the Hikari Artworks from harming or killing innocent people."_

Sighing the young redhead looked out at the blue sky noticing all the beautiful white clouds. _"Thanks Dark. I needed that."_

_"Anytime partner, anytime."_, replied the thief, _"Now why don't you let me talk to him for a bit. I promise not to do anything too extreme and you need the rest."_

Hearing Dark's tone he knew that the purple haired Kaitou had already made up his mind and wouldn't allow escape. Smiling to himself knowing that his other half cared so much Dai agreed to let the thief have control of his body when Yusuke returned.

Daisuke pulled himself out of the window and walked into the living room trying to find something to do. Eventually he settled down on the couch and started looking back at all of the sketches he'd made since arriving in Tokyo.

He got to his favorite one where Hiei was pounding some orange haired oaf upside the head when a newspaper slammed down over the sketch. What he saw made his blood run cold and he cursed himself for slipping up...There on the front page was a picture of Dark Mousy with the headline "Phantom Thief Strikes at Tokyo Art Museum". Looking up he eyes met with those brown orbs of none other than Kosuke.

The middle aged man looked at his son knowing full well that he knew what was going on and it hurt him to think that his own son didn't trust him enough to tell him of Dark's return. Folding his arms across his chest he said, "Care to explain this?"

Daisuke of course knew that it wasn't really a question, but a nice way of demanding an answer fast. "I'm busted aren't I.", he said trying to stall.

Kosuke scoffed and replied, "Obviously. Now talk and fast."

Thanks to all the training he'd received as a thief he caught the pained looked in his father's eyes and knew that he must feel betrayed. Dark saw the happening and offered to explain but Daisuke told the thief firmly that this his mess to clean up. "Yes dad, Dark is back. He came back just before we left for Tokyo and last night I did...well Dark did steal the _'Twilight Eye'_ from the Museum." He then whispered softly while refusing to meet Kosuke's eyes, "I'm sorry."

Seeing his son react like this the brunette quickly lost the pain he felt and turned his attention to trying to fix things. He'd also heard the 'sorry' and knew that his son had meant it and while he still didn't like being kept in the dark about something like this he could guess why Daisuke had done so. "So tell me does your mother know?"

"No sir. The only one that knows besides you and me is Riku.", replied the youth.

"Riku?", the man asked surprised that she would let Dark anywhere near her.

Blushing slightly Dai said, "She found out when I transformed into Dark in my sleep. She kinda...woke up in his arms."

Any hard feelings Kosuke might have held melted away as he pictured that particular scene. "I'll bet she was upset. So why didn't you tell your old man?"

Sensing that his father was giving him a way out the redhead answered, "She was, but I fixed things there...I think." Looking away again only to have his head gently forced back by his dad the teen continued, "And I didn't tell you, mom, and grandpa because it was fun actually managing to keep a secret from you guys even if it was only for a little while. I know that I shouldn't have, but I..." He didn't really know what to say and was certain that his father knew it.

Laughing Kosuke startled the youth and said, "I know what you mean. It's impossible to keep anything from Emiko for long." Sitting down next to his son the older man continued, "I am still a little hurt that you didn't tell me, but...I can understand the need to have some privacy in this family. So all is forgiven, ok. Next time something like this happens tell me alright. I don't want my son to get hurt and I can't do much unless you tell me what's going on."

Daisuke felt a huge weight lifted from his shoulders and at that moment he was greatful to have such a father. "I promise. And dad...I know that you still feel bad about not being there for so much of my life." His father nodded giving him the go ahead to finish, "For what it's worth, I forgive you too."

"I'm glad to hear you say that. I've needed to hear that for so long.", Kosuke spoke quietly before hugging his son.

When they pulled away Daisuke thought of his promise and knew that he would have to say something about the current situation. "Dad I'm glad that your sitting down because I've got another bombshell to drop and this one is of the nuclear variety." Kosuke's head looked back at his soon with a little fear and urge his son to go on. "Well...it's about Yusuke. And believe me when I say this one is shocking, though not so much to me and Dark."

_"It's now or never Daisuke."_, said Dark from the shadows of Daisuke's mind.

But before the redhead could go on Atsuko walked into the room. "Come on boys. We are going out to eat, my treat. And dear brother don't even think of trying to fight me on this one."

_"Crap! Talk about horrible timing."_, thought Dark, Daisuke and Kosuke as they were practically dragged out the door.

* * *

Hiwitari had just left the Museum after being blamed for Dark's success when he ran across an old woman. She looked him over as he did the same to her. Both were sizing each other up as fighters do and it was in that moment that he realized that this was the woman that Krad had seen after the theft last night. "Is there something I can help you with?", he asked in a monotone voice.

_"Master Satoshi let me deal with this woman."_ Krad had awakened shortly after feeling an unfamiliar energy nearby and he was quick to want to remove it from this world.

_"No Krad. Besides there are too many people around, all it takes is for one of them to see me change into you and then we've both had it."_, the blue haired shot back as he awaited an answer from the old lady.

"I seriously doubt that young man.", she said before walking off.

"Now that was strange.", muttered Satoshi as he eyed the woman's back.

_"She may become an annoyance in the future. I'll have to destroy her before she causes me any trouble."_, Krad thought to himself already plotting the elderly woman's demise.

* * *

After the old lady made it around a corner she released a deep breath. _"So he's another one of those connected with the great evil I sense coming. I need to talk to the dimwit and the fox."_, thought Genkai as she quickly made her way towards Yusuke's home.

When she was about three blocks away a hand shot out from what appeared to be an empty alley and dragged her out of the street. She caught sight of blonde hair and knew that she was in troublebecause she hadn't sensed her assailant approach. "Release me.", she immediately demanded trying to turn around to see her captor.

"No.", came a deep voice from behind her tightening his grip slightly.

Genkai knew that calling out for help would be pointless since who or whatever had her was obviously not human. Calling for help would only get innocent humans killed and that was something that she would not be responsible for. "Well what do you want then?", she asked as calmly as she could trying to hide her fear.

The being behind her chuckled at her questions, but didn't answer.

The old martial artist wasn't ready to roll over just yet and she began forming a plan to escape. She angrily demanded, "At least let me see the face of my executioner." She was quickly spun around andslammed into theconcrete wall. It took her a few seconds to recover from the excessive force the blonde had used, but her eyes soon came back into focus allowing her to see just who had her life in the palm of his hand. "You! But how!", she stuttered seeing the man's face.


	8. Decisions Made and The Coming Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or YuYu Hakusho

**Living in the Dark**

Thoughts _"blah"_

Artwork's _'name'_

Chapter 8

Genkai stared into the face of the man that had grabbed her off the street and was enraged by the ridiculous smirk plastered on his face. She quickly snatched his hand off of her mouth and proceeded to scold the man as she would Yusuke, "Raizen you asshole! Don't you know better than to abduct an old woman!"

The white haired demon looked down at the ranting Genkai and muttered a slight apology for his antics. "It's good to see you again. So how is my troublesome son doing these days?", he asked.

"First things first, how is it that your alive? Unless I'm already senile you starved to death because of your refusal to eat human souls.", said Genkai truly confused as to how the great demon lord could be standing right in front of her as healthy as could be. The powerful psychic understood that if Raizen had been resurrected from the dead that he would act different. She just didn't expect him to behave so childishly...almost like Yusuke. _"I guess it's true what they say 'Like Father, Like Son'."_

"You know full well that I stopped eating human souls when I met Atsuko. But to answer your question, I had help from a spirit that I've never seen before. We both wanted to live again so we used combined our powers and managed to resurrect each other.", said Raizen as he started to walk out of the alley towards Atsuko's apartment.

Before he could step out into the streets Genkai dragged the tall demon back into the shadows of the alley. "Can you tell me the spirit's name?", she asked.

The demon lord shook his head and replied, "Sorry, but I was so concerned with seeing my family again that I forgot what she said that it was. I'll try to remember it, but right now I want to see my wife and son."

Raizen's desire to see his loved ones seemed so urgent to Genkai that she ventured a guess, "You can sense a great dark power on the move too, can't you?"

The demon stopped trying to pull forward and turned around, "Yes, I can. Whatever it is...it's unlike anything I've felt in the last 300 years." He sighed and for once allowed fear to show in his eyes, "The last time I felt this power was over 300 years ago when it could be felt all across this entire world. Spirit World's rulers tried to locate this immense so that they could destroy it, but it appeared to be decentralized. They couldn't find it and even if they had there was nothing any of the Spirit Detectives from that time could've done to stop it."

Genkai processed the information and asked almost accusingly, "You've felt it since then, other than today, haven't you?"

Nodding in confirmation Raizen said, "It reappeared briefly about a year ago. I don't know what is the cause or history of this power, but I know that I can't let Yusuke and his friends fight it alone." The psychic could see the fear he felt for his son pouring out of his eyes and even his aura showed concern over this development. "A father should never have to bury his own son Genkai.", he said reeling in his emotions.

"Yes, your right. Let's go see the dimwit, but first...", she said looking at Raizen's clothing.

The demon looked at what he was wearing not seeing any problems until it dawned on him. _"I need some human clothing."_, he thought as he looked back up to Genkai. The lord was annoyed when he saw that knowing smile on face. "I assume you are willing to help with dilemma?"

"Yes, of course. Let's get you into Atsuko's as quickly as possible, then we can worry about clothing.", said the old martial artist.

* * *

Daisuke and Kosuke had just finished their treat forced on them by Atsuko Urameshi and where ready to go home. Daisuke was especially ready because he felt that he needed to warn his father about Yusuke and his friends. _"Family or not I've got to be careful around him and his friends."_

"Come on boys. Let's go home or would you prefer some shopping, sightseeing, or anything along those lines?", Atsuko asked cheerfully.

Before Dai could object his father caught sight of a book store filled with books that he was willing to be were older than Dark.

_"HEY! I'm not **THAT** old!"_, sulked Dark listening to his Tamer's thoughts.

The redhead could only smile back knowing that if he said something an all out fight would start and the people around him would think he's nuts. Dark would find it amusing and forgive Daisuke's comment in exchange for the teen's public embarrassment. _"Isn't that how it always goes?"_, chirped Dark.

The book store that Kosuke was currently 'raiding' as the Kaitou would put it was inside of a mall near the place where they had eaten. Both Tamer and Curse had been happy when Kosuke had missed the store on their way in, but their luck hadn't held out long enough to make it out of the mall.

Daisuke knew that right now he could show his father that his cousin was a half demon and the older man wouldn't pay it a bit of mind. _"He always gets like this when books or history are concerned."_, thought the redhead watching his father's stack of books grow.

The phantom thief watched through his eyes and had to agree, _"True. At least you didn't inherit that trait from him. Then again a part of you is living history."_ The Niwa Curse looked back at the book pile and muttered, _"You know I think he's going to go broke if he keeps this up."_

Daisuke looked away muttering, "He's not my dad. I don't know him."

Finally after two hours and 6 bags full of books Kosuke seemed satisfied and they left. Atsuko and Daisuke both agreed that it was probably that he just ran out of money. Lucky for Kosuke's banking account Daisuke had stolen all the Debt and Credit cards before they had made their way into the store. Of course Dark had congratulated his young Tamer and both were certain that Emiko would've suggested it in the first place had she been here.

As they were walking out Daisuke pulled out some of his own money and grabbed a newspaper surprising Atsuko. When she asked why he cheerfully replied, "I like to know what's going on in the world around me. The newspaper is after all the best place to look for such things, right?"

The young woman smiled at her 'innocent' nephew while Kosuke skimmed the paper to find out what had really grabbed his son's and likely Dark's attention. Unfortunately for him the skilled thief spotted the attempts and folded the paper effectively blocking his view as they left the mall.

Just as they were exiting the main building of the mall Kosuke who was still trying to uncover his son's real interest in the paper had accidentally run into an old lady. "I terribly sorry. How clumsy of me. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?", he asked as he apologized.

The lady stood up without accepting his offered hand and replied, "Not at all young man...Atsuko is that you?"

Said woman moved next to her brother and replied, "Yes Genkai. Can I help you?"

The psychic smiled an evil smile before answering, "Why yes you can. It seems that your...husband has returned and wishes to see his family."

Kosuke and Daisuke looked at Yusuke's mother as her face lost all color and she stopped breathing. Kosuke started patting her on the back when she stopped breathing remind her to breathe. It took Atsuko a few minutes to recover and then she apologized to her guests before turning back to Genkai, "Do you know what it is that he wants?"

"Not really, but we do need to get him some clothes since the 'place' he came from has a very different style clothing.", Genkai said knowing that Raizen's wife was smart enough to read between the lines and realize that her husband currently only had Makai clothing which would stand out like an eyesore.

Dark and Daisuke had felt their blood run cold when they remembered that Yusuke is half demon. _"Atsuko's clearly human, so the demon in the family must be her husband."_, Dai thought.

_"Now we're really going to have to watch our steps. We both saw how powerful Yusuke is, so this demon has got to be devastating by comparison."_, Dark speculated to his partner in crime.

The group plus Genkai went back into the mall and headed for the nearest clothing outlet. Atsuko still remembered all of Raizen's measurements and blushed at this thought. Thankfully nobody caught the blush and she quickly selected an outfit she knew he would hate. _"Consider this payback for not visiting me and your son while he was growing up...honey!"_, she thought.

* * *

Yusuke made it back to his home and had decided to test the waters with his two relatives before coming out and telling them that he's a half demon. _"Though I'm sure Uncle Kosuke would get a kick out of his nephew having been a demon lord. Well probably not...but I can always hope."_, he thought as he entered the apartment. 

The sight that greeted the detective however was not one he had have ever expected to see again. There sitting on the couch in all his demonic glory was none other than Raizen. The demon lord grunted a greeting to his son and followed the teen with his eyes as the youth sat down on the couch next to him. "D-D-Dad?", Yusuke stuttered trying to overcome his shock.

The older demon smiled and said, "Yes Yusuke I'm back. I'm no ghost, figment of your imagination, or a shape shifter."

The detective immediately started asking questions, "How are you alive? When did this happen? Where have you been? How long are you going to be here or are you going to stay?"

Raizen started answering his questions about how he had been resurrected while still choosing to avoid certain specifics like the name of the spirit that helped bring him back. "I've been alive again for the past two weeks and had to tend to things in Makai before coming here. I still can't believe that you gave up the throne I had left for you, but then again you weren't raised the way I wanted you to be. As for how long I'm going to stay...well that depends on upcoming events."

"What do you mean I wasn't raised the way you wanted? And what upcoming events?", he asked hoping that his father would stay with him and his mother this time around instead of returning to Makai.

Raizen growled remembering an argument that he had with Atsuko shortly after they had found out that she was pregnant. "Your mother refused to allow me to raise you as a demon should be raised. Instead 'she' decided that you were going to be raised as a human in the human world." He and his wife had had a nasty fight over that particular decision, but eventually Raizen caved under his human wife's insistent demands. Deciding it was best to answer the other question before he got pissed off over old wounds. "As for the upcoming events...", he sighed, "Yusuke there is a great evil power on the rise and it's settled here in Tokyo. I've felt it before and as much as I hate to admit this that power scares the hell out of me. I could sense it just been in the same world as it was the first time it surfaced."

Taken back by his father admitting to being afraid Yusuke wasn't sure what to do. He felt completely overwhelmed knowing that such an awesome power was running around out there and he knew that eventually he would have to face it. "So dad...what's the game plan?", he asked regaining his wits.

"I truly don't know Yusuke, but whatever happens I'm going to be by your side. You won't face this evil on your own.", the demon lord replied.

"Thanks. I think I'll see if I can enlist a few friends to help us out. When the time comes I think that we're going to need it.", said the teenager. He then remember what he'd been thinking about on the way home, "Dad I need to hear your...professional opinion on something."

"Go on.", Raizen replied.

"Well you see I've got two family members here who are both human and probably don't know anything about real demons. The thing is that those two are from the same place where one of my recent assignments came from and we desperately need accurate information to catch the demon.", said Yusuke still not getting near the point fast enough for Raizen.

The older demon held his son's mouth shut and said slowly, "Summary please."

A little embarrassed at his ranting Yusuke said, "Part of it has to do with the fact that I need to know what they know on this case and the other part is that I want to come clean about me being a half demon. I don't want one of my many enemies to use that to their advantage."

Raizen considered the position his son was in very carefully, yet didn't give an indication of what he thought to be the best solution. He knew that his son needed to have this advice and the demon lord wanted to make sure it was right decision. Finally after a good ten minutes of contemplating the situation Raizen spoke, "I believe that you are correct in telling them about you, but that doesn't mean you just drop a bombshell on them like this. Ease them into it during dinner and end by telling them the truth. If they value their family as much as they should then this won't scare them away...although they may put you in a loony bin for making such a statement."

"Thanks dad that really helps.", replied the younger demon sarcastically. It was decided that Yusuke would tell him two relatives during dinner and he would also introduce them to 'Demon Lord Raizen' instead of 'human Raizen'. _"Hopefully dad doesn't scare them either."__

* * *

_

The whole way home Daisuke had tried to tell him dad about Yusuke and Raizen, but Atsuko and Genkai were too close and he bet money that one or both already knew. Finally they arrived outside the apartment and Kosuke's sister parked her car.

_"This is going to be an interesting experience."_, said Dark. The thief immediately felt his other half agree with him. To be on the safe side they decided that Dark should be close 'to the surface' just in case the two demons tried anything. The thief was prepared to take control of Daisuke's form at the slightest indication that something was wrong.

Genkai who had surprisingly ridden in the back seat with Daisuke could tell that the young man was more than he seemed, but she couldn't tell what he was hiding. All she knew was that he was hidden something. _"Perhaps he's another demon in Yusuke's family and he's just hiding it."_, she thought.

She began to probe deeper as they exited the vehicle only to encounter a powerful block now guarding the redhead's mind. _"That wasn't there just a minute ago."_, she thought. Looking the boy over she could feel an unknown power inside of him and wondered if he even knew how to control his power. It was after all possible that he had subconsciously sensed her intrusion into his mind and he had thrown up a defense without realizing it. She decided to keep this one under close observation until she could figure him out.

When Atsuko opened the door she thankfully didn't see Raizen right there waiting for her. She really didn't want her husband to terrify her brother and nephew. Turning back to her two family members and Genkai she said, "Kosuke I want you and Daisuke to wait here while I take care of somethings with my husband. Then I want to introduce you to him especially since he is your brother-in-law now." Flashing a dazzling smile she turned to Daisuke, "And I'm sure that eager to meet your Uncle Raizen, right?"

Not wanting to risk getting caught the young Niwa replied in a stutter, "Y-y-yeah..s-s-u-ure." Lucky for him Atsuko believed that he was just nervous meeting another member of her family, but Genkai wasn't so sure that that was the case. The three that remained walked into the living room and sat there to await Atsuko's return. Genkai positioned herself so that she could monitor Daisuke without it being obvious that she was watching him. The only thing she hadn't counted on however was a certain phantom thief watching her in return.

* * *

Atsuko found her husband and son both in the kitchen talking of all things. The part that annoyed her was that they were speaking in Makai which she herself didn't understand nor did she care to. Smacking Raizen in the back of his head to get his attention she began to explain the current situation to him only to be cut off, "I already know about Kosuke and Daisuke. Our son told me all about them and he has something he wants to tell them." 

Yusuke looked to his confused mother and said, "I'm going to tell them...what I am during dinner tonight. They need to know especially with those strange guys flying around and some immense power dad senses. I don't want them to be caught off guard."

Atsuko looked at her husband and knew from the look he was giving her that he agreed with their son's decision. She offered her support, "You do what you feel is best Yusuke. Me and your father will back you up no matter what you decide to do about this." To her relief her son became less tense and she remembered her shopping earlier. Turning to Raizen she offered the sealed box and said, "And here's something for you to wear." When he accepted the box she thought, _"Just wait until you see the surprise waiting for you in there."_

The demon lord excused himself to change in the bedroom he knew was Atsuko's simply by her scent alone. When he opened the box to see what she had bought for him he began growling and his left started to twitch fiercely. "A-T-S-U-K-O!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know that Raizen was not Yusuke's father. I chose to make that change for my story.


	9. The Hidden Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or YuYu Hakusho

**Living in the Dark**

Thoughts _"blah"_

Artwork's _'name'_

Chapter 9

From their spot in the living room Daisuke, Kosuke, and Genkai all heard an angry drawn out shout. "A-T-S-U-K-O!" The psychic merely smiled while Daisuke and Kosuke were actually afraid that Atsuko's husband was some kind of wife beater or something. Kosuke stood up to deal with the situation if need be while his son started to follow with a black feather secretly drawn.

Genkai stopped both of them before the two males could leave the living room and said, "Just wait here. He would never hurt her, but that doesn't mean that she won't occasionally torture him."

The two house guests returned to their seats and Dai kept the feather concealed, but ready to use at a moments notice. _"Daisuke be careful with that feather. That old lady is watching us like a hawk. If she sees it then our heists could be all over and our secret exposed."_, Dark cautioned. The redhead became extra to obstruct the old lady's view of their choice of weapon.

Genkai had been watching the boy and it was difficult for her to say, but she was almost certain that he was watching her with the same kind of eyes as Kurama. _"Just like an experienced thief. What secrets are you hiding boy? Whatever they are I will discover them in time."_, she thought as they waited for the Urameshi's to reappear.

Finally after a few loud protests from both the unknown male and even Yusuke, Kosuke, and Dai finally got to see Atsuko dragging what must be her husband into the living room. Her husband was still struggling to remain hidden and went as far as to latch onto the door frame with his teeth causing Kosuke and his son to sweat drop. Atsuko wasn't deterred in the least by the vain attempt to hide. She ripped the man and part of the door frame still in his mouth clear into the living room forcing him to sit in front of her brother and nephew.

Kosuke and Dai both had to bite their tongues to keep from laughing at the new guy's outfit. Dark on the other hand wasn't as nice and he erupted with howls of laughter at the poor guy before them. _"Guess we really know who wears the pants in this family."_, the thief got out between breathes and more laughter. Niwa couldn't really blame Dark, but it was giving him a headache because of just how loud his Curse was laughing.

Genkai even managed to do little more than smirk at the Demon Lord earning her a fierce glare that for her just wasn't fierce enough. Yusuke stood by his dad feeling sympathy for his situation while Atsuko was latched on to her husband with an evil grin on her face. "This is my husband, Raizen Urameshi.", she said proudly.

Daisuke broke at that point breaking out into a fit of laughter. The man in front of him was wearing alight pink shortsleeve T-shirt that said "I'm her bitch." on the front with an arrow pointing to the right where Atsuko was standing and when Raizen had been dragged in Dai had seen "I obey the ball and chain." on the back. Atsuko had also forced Raizen into some tight blue jeans and Niwa was sure that he could guess the reason.

Kosuke managed to contain his own laughter and looked his brother-in-law over thoroughly. Raizen had long silver hair and strange tattoos covering the right part of his face. What Kosuke paid the most attention to however was the pointy ears that reminded him of an elf. He didn't really know what to think of this guy, but he was certain that his sister really kept Raizen on a tight leash.

Atsuko excused herself saying, "Well boys I'm going to go start dinner and...", she turned and fixed Raizen with 'The Look' and continued, "Don't kill anyone while I'm gone." With that she disappeared into the kitchen and after Daisuke finished laughing he followed.

Kosuke and Raizen were both assessing each other as though they were prepared to fight. Genkai and Yusuke could feel the tension between these two men and knew that Kosuke wouldn't have a chance if came to blows. Yusuke tried to diffuse the situation, "Well Uncle Kosuke I'd like you to meet my dad. He may look vicious, but he's completely trustworthy and a good friend. He also never has and never will hurt my mom, so you don't have to worry about that."

With Yusuke's word the tension lessened considerably as both men relaxed somewhat. Raizen approved of his wife's brother since the man had obviously been willing to fight if the Demon Lord had harmed Atsuko in any way. Raizen extended his hand as was the human custom and with a rough voice said, "It's nice to finally meet some of her family. You have a very strong willed, sometimes evil sister."

Kosuke smiled at that before taking the offered hand and replied, "She's always been like that. During her prom Atsuko had all but kidnapped the best looking guy in school and forced him to be her date. To this day every time he hears her name the man bolts off in the opposite direction as the hounds of hell were chasing after him." Chuckling softly at the memory he went on to say, "She's been a tomboy her entire life and to be honest seeing her act as a housewife scares the hell out of me. It's just not something she does unless she's up to something."

Raizen nodded in agreement. "When I first met her I had been injured badly and she tied my bloodied body downto her bed so that she could treat the wounds. She made me eat even when I didn't really feel like it and to this day when she wants something, she gets it." As stubborn at Atsuko was both men knew that they bothrespected and loved her.

Genkai and Yusuke listened as the two men traded 'war stories'of Atsuko. The detective and psychic were surprised at some of Mrs. Urameshi's childhood experiences. Yusuke had never thought his mom had it in her to steal a cop car...with the cop thrown into the trunk. _"Poor guy. No wonder nobody has ever walked on my mom; she'd brutally murder them for the attempt alone."_, the half demon thought.

* * *

Thirty minutes after Daisuke had entered the kitchen he and Atsuko had prepared a huge feast for dinner. Too big in Daisuke's personal opinion, "Why so much food?" 

Atsuko chuckled and said, "Raizen's always had a very healthy appetite, so between him and Yusuke I doubt this will last long."

The redhead dropped the subject and they moved dinner into the dining room. Atsuko shouted for everyone that dinner was ready and the two cooks awaited the others. When Raizen entered the room Atsuko immediately frown and glared at Kosuke before switching to her husband, "Now where is that charming shirt I got you, HONEY?"

Both men refused to speak, but were ratted out when Genkai replied for them, "Your brother lent Raizen one of his shirt to curb the humiliation you forced him to endure. Kosuke's words, not mine."

Atsuko had already guess as much since she had bought that shirt for her brother a few years back. She started plotting her revenge until she saw the look on Yusuke's face. She knew what it meant and had been worried about the possibilities that were about to unfold.

Everyone started eating, but they all could sense something was wrong. Dark and Daisuke had guessed what when they caught a look passed between Raizen and Yusuke.

Half-way through the meal Yusuke set his fork down and looked at his Uncle. "Uncle Kosuke there are things we need to talk about.", he said giving off a sense of urgency tinged with a little fear.

Kosuke knew that they would tell him what was wrong when they were ready and he was ready to listen. "Good ahead Yusuke. I'm all ears.", he said with a serious tone.

Yusuke looked at his parents and Genkai for support in next move. He could practically feel their support urging him on, so he turned back to his Uncle. "Uncle Kosuke do you believe in demons?", he asked timidly.

The Uncle didn't hesitate to answer, "Yes I do. I believe that there are all kinds of mystical forces at work that most people no longer believe in. Why?"

The teen took a deep breath and then said, "I'm what's called a Spirit Detective. I work for Spirit World to keep the rowdy demons in check, so that they don't cause an apocalypse."

Kosuke knew that Yusuke was being completely honest and he said, "That explains all the time you've spent out of school. You are careful I hope?"

Genkai snorted and muttered, "Oh he's careful alright. He's been killed at least twice already and brought back."

Daisuke and Kosuke heard it though and they fixed Yusuke with a stare silently asking if was true. The teen smiled nervously and said, "Well yeah that's true, but I've always come out on top in the end." He looked at the two house guests and saw that they had seemed to accept his words with ease. That concerned him that his family would believe him without some proof, but then again part of him wanted to showoff. "There's more I have to tell you now. I'm...I'm...a half-demon.", he said and then waited expecting rejection.

Atsuko prayed that they would accept her marriage and son, but she didn't expect the reaction they got. Daisuke acted as though this was incredible, but they could all tell that it was fake. Even Dark and his Tamer could tell that it was Dai's horrible attempt at acting. "So tell me dear brother why is it that you and your son are not the least bit surprised?", asked Atsuko.

Raizen and Yusuke wanted to kiss Atsuko for her bluntness and they waited for the response. Daisuke spoke before his father could so that he could control what was said concerning Dark, "Well when you live in a town where two winged men fight with one stealing and the other desperately trying to kill the first then not much surprises you anymore."

Kosuke was waiting for his son to reveal the secret of Dark, but was disappointed when Dai didn't even indicate that he would try to. Before Kosuke could say anything Yusuke turned to his cousin and raised a brow, "What exactly can you tell me about the winged guy? The one named Phantom Dark."

"Why do you ask?", countered Daisuke apparently confused. Kosuke wasn't sure what was going on, but he'd trust his son on this one.

Folding his hands in front of himself Yusuke answered, "Dark is my current assignment. My boss wants me to either find Dark and drag him back to Makai or...to kill him. Whichever is easier to accomplish. There's also the matter of that blasted thief making a fool of me and my friends the other night when we tried to capture him."

Realization dawned on Kosuke as he realized why his son kept Dark a secret after Yusuke's confession. He turned to his nephew and asked, "Why is Dark of such interest to those of Spirit World?"

Raizen spoke up after scoffing at the question, "Nothing with big black wings is human and only demons with special clearance are allowed into the human world. It's to prevent unnecessary chaos from forming."

"Dark's a demon, so he's my responsibility to return to Makai...dead or alive.", said Yusuke with a determined look in his eyes.

Kosuke decided to back off and let his son handle this however he felt was best. Niwa shook his head and said softly, "No your wrong. Dark isn't a demon, but a creation of magics."

Everyone except his father turned their full attention to Daisuke and were surprised that this boy knew much more than they had thought. Yusuke recovered first and asked, "First how do you know this about Dark? Second what else do you know?"

Shrugging Niwa answered, "I know because I've been caught in the middle of Dark and the other winged guy trying to kill other. I heard a lot of what they said to each other and learned from that." He took a sip of his drink and then said, "For the second question, I know that Dark was born from a living artwork. Three hundred years ago a family called the Hikari's were the best in the art world. Their artwork was imbued with magics giving each one a spirit within it and these spirits could have a wide variety of dangerous powers."

"It wasn't enough for the Hikari's and they then began working on the most powerful artwork that they would ever construct..._'The Black Wings'_. Another family attempted to steal _'The Black Wings'_ when it was being given life. The interruption in the ceremony triggered a massive surge of magic causing a spatial displacement. At that time two beings were born...Dark and Krad...Darkness and Light...Good and Evil.", he recited remembering how he was told basically the same thing a year ago.

He went on to say, "The two spirits were then merged into both family's DNA as a curse. And despite what you think Dark is not the evil one. Dark steals the artworks he does because they are other Hikari artworks like himself and if they are left in normal human hands then...let's just say things never end well. Anyway after being cursed by _'The Black Wings'_ the Hikari's securely bound and sealed it with their own hands burring it beneath the earth where nobody was ever meant to find it." Daisuke looked up at the shocked expressions on everyones faces including Kosuke.

Dai's father was just surprised that his son revealed Dark's origins so easily, but then again his son must've wanted to be at least a little honest with the rest of their family. Yusuke and the rest were still busy trying to process the thief's Origins and the other secrets they had just learned from Daisuke.

_"Boy when you drop a bombshell you go all out don't you partner."_, said the Curse himself. He didn't really mind these guy's knowing his past, but he'd be damned if he let them hurt his Tamer. He'd already talked about it with Daisuke while the redhead had cooked dinner, so his Tamer had told them some of what he knew.

_"I still can't believe they want to kill you...Wait yes, I can. With the way you flirt I'm surprised we don't have every guy chasing afterus with a gun warding you off from their girlfriends."_, replied Niwa.

"Is that all?", asked Yusuke after another ten minute of contemplation.

"Do you think that I would've stopped there if I knew more?", countered Daisuke.

"Right.", said the detective assuming the answer to his question was a no.

They all finished off dinner and Genkai left shortly after. Kosuke stayed up with Yusuke, Atsuko, and Raizen asking all about his brother-in-law and demons in general. Daisuke said, "I'm going to turn in for the night.", before going to his room.

* * *

Once the Tamer reached his room he pulled out the newspaper he'd bought earlier that day and eyed the front page with keen interest. 

**"_'Dante's Flame!'_ The portrait has a net worth of six million dollars. Will Dark strike again?"**

_"Hmmm...This is getting interesting. Tomorrow night then?"_, asked Dark

_"Yes. Tomorrow night it is."_, replied Niwa as he hid the paper and climbed into bed.

* * *

_"Master Satoshi, you and I both know that Dark will come for 'Dante's Flame!' soon. Who do these humans think they are kidding? They only serve to slow Dark down and most of the time they fail to accomplish such a simple task."_, spoke the Hikari Curse as his Tamer read the newspaper. 

_"I know Krad. Now we just wait for the 'Warning Letter'."_, replied Satoshi as he pulled out the security plans for the Gallery where the Hikari artwork was on display. He had to frown at the pitiful security that was in place knowing that the owners might as well hand the painting over to Dark if this was the best they could do against theft.

_"Indeed, but we should plan for our guests from last night to reappear. I doubt we've seen the last of them and I don't want them letting Dark escape again."_, growled Krad remembering that glorious failure.

_"I quite agree with you there Krad. I guess there is really a first time for everything. Now what to do?"_, he said as he began making notes of changes needed in the security. "You won't get away this time Dark.", said knowing that the thief would most likely slip through his fingers again, but he wasn't going to make it easy for the thief.


	10. Daisuke's Tranformation

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or YuYu Hakusho

**Living in the Dark**

Thoughts _"blah"_

Artwork's _'name'_

Chapter 10

During the night Daisuke woke up thinking of the difficulties he would likely encounter on his next theft especially since Krad never falls for the same trick twice. Then again there was also Yusuke and his friends to worry about, so he had to be extra careful otherwise he would be caught or killed.

_"Don't worry about it. Remember it's my job to handle the thefts and keep you safe."_, said Dark as he listened in to Dai's thoughts. He then smiled to himself when a strange sensation pass through the entire frame of their shared body. _"Perfect timing. This will definitely work to our advantage."_, he said pleased with this new turn of events.

_"What was that Dark?"_, asked the redhead. Daisuke had felt like a huge wave of magic had just traveled through his entire body leaving no part untouched. He felt stronger...better than he had ever felt in his entire life.

_"That Daisuke is what we've been waiting on. Because of 'it' I'm no longer a part of your DNA, but a part of your soul. As you may have guessed there is more."_, the purple haired Kaitou said giving his Tamer time to process the information. _"The wave of magic you just felt means that your body is beginning it's transformation. I suppose you could say that it's your body and soul's way of warning you of the coming changes."_ Dark wouldn't say it aloud, but he was certain that the little redhead could sense his increased fear of rejection at this point. He was certain that if Dai was going to change his mind about the growing connection now was the time that it would happen, when the changes could be felt both physically and spiritually.

_"Changes? But...This is so cool!"_, Niwa shouted scaring the hell out of Dark. He waited until the thief had recovered from shock before he started asking questions, _"What kind of changes? Will there be any pain? What's going to happen to you? Am I going to start acting like a pervert?"_

That last question made the Phantom Thief's left eye start twitching and oddly enough Daisuke's left eye started twitching as well. _"PERVERT!"_, Dark questioned through gritted teeth, _"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH EVERYONE AND CALLING ME A PERVERT! I MEAN SURE I FLIRT WITH HUNDREDS OF LADIES, BUT I DON'T DO ANYTHING SERIOUS WITH THEM! I DON'T GO FEELING THEM UP OR SPYING ON THEM WHEN THEY'RE BATHING, SO WHY DOES EVERYONE CONSIDER ME A PERVERT!"_

Niwa was left clutching his head from the headache his Curse had just given him with all of the shouting. Finally after about thirty minutes of ranting Dark settled down and Daisuke tried to explain, _"It's because of the fact that you flirt with so many women that you're considered a pervert. Let's face it you did lay one on Riku when you first met her and all she was doing was screaming because of some winged guy landed on her balcony."_ He felt the thief reluctantly accept his answer. _"But for what it's worth I'll stop calling you a pervert. I am after all calling myself one too you know."_

_"Yeah I guess your right."_, Dark said accepting the apology and silently offering his own for the headache he'd caused. He then turned his attention back to the questions that had been laid before him, _"Ok. First question, your body is changing so that it can accommodate the use of my magics. Because I'm essentially just a spirit your body is becoming faster, stronger, and more agile than a human could ever hope to be. You may take on some of my physical traits like my eyes or something, but I think that's as far as it will go. Question two, as far as I know there should be no pain just strong sensations of magic when your body 'evolves' in leaps and bounds. Question three, I'm going to stay here as I am. Unless of course you want to merge my persona with your own. And finally you will probably pickup a few of my personality traits as I will pickup a few of yours."_

Daisuke felt happy knowing what was happening to him and indeed he did already feel much stronger than he's ever felt before. His eyesight was much better in the dark now and his hearing let him hear everything that was going on in the house which unfortunately included Yusuke snoring. _"Remind me to get him something for that."_, he said to Dark.

Dark agreed, _"Now you know what I've had to put up with. Your grandpa is the same way only his sounds like...strangling a cat."_ Knowing that his Tamer fully accept him and everything that was happening Dark allowed himself to smile a true smile. Daisuke really was one of a kind and he knew that he was very fortunate to have been given such a Tamer. Now he'd have to start working with Daisuke to teach the boy how to control all of his new magics and psychical capabilities.

_"Good night Dark."_, the young boy replied before drifting off to sleep.

Dark remained awake a little longer and had assumed control of their body to take care of some final business. "With come here. I have a task for you.", he called to his familiar. When the little white rabbit had hoped into Dark's lap the Kaitou gave his instructions, "Take this to the police and make sure that you're not seen." He then handed With the 'Warning Letter' Satoshi would be expecting and then he watched as the little rabbit went on his way. With has carried out such tasks many times before so the thief wasn't worried about him being captured especially since With was known to leave the letters in the police chief's chair and still managed to slip away completely unseen.

* * *

The next morning Yusuke rose from bed and went to the kitchen expecting Daisuke to be slaving over a stove and possibly Atsuko as well, but for a change it was just Atsuko cooking. "Where's Daisuke?", he asked surprised by the redhead's tardiness.

"He's sleeping in. I wouldn't worry too much. My guess would be that he spent a lot of time thinking about demons last night and didn't get much sleep.", Atsuko answered flipping the eggs.

That answer didn't really sit well with the detective especially since Dai had seemed to be very understanding of Yusuke's demon heritage. Something else must've kept him up and he really wanted to know what, but he knew that unless the kid wanted to talk about it he wouldn't. "Ok. I'm just going to go check on him then.", the teen said before walking towards the guest room.

When Yusuke arrived he knocked on the door and received a muffled, "Go away. Ten more minutes." Not at all discouraged by the response Yusuke went to open the door, but was stopped by Kosuke who had somehow slipped up on the detective.

"Give him a little more time. It's normal for him to sleep in when he doesn't have school to worry about. He'll join us when he's good and ready.", the Uncle said ushering Yusuke back towards breakfast. Kosuke noticed the look of uncertainty on his nephew's face and addressed the suspected issue, "It has nothing to do with you being half-demon...although it does explain your enormous appetite." Of course the brunette knew that his son had spent part of the night planning another heist, but even he wasn't sure where Dark would strike next.

Yusuke and Kosuke joined Atsuko and Raizen for breakfast. Not surprisingly the first question the married couple asked was 'Isn't Daisuke going to join us?'. Flashing a smile Kosuke covered for his son, "No not this morning. It's not that uncommon for him to do this back home as long as there's no school that day. You don't have to worry about any unfriendly feelings directed towards our resident demons."

* * *

Finally Niwa pried himself out of bed and climbed into the shower. The hot water felt so good given the changes that had occurred overnight. That was actually the real reason why he felt so wiped, the transformation had just take a lot out of his body and it was now recovering. _"We'll be ready for tonight won't we?"_, he asked the Kaitou.

_"Of course. Just as long as you don't exhaust yourself today we should be in top shape by tonight. To be on the safe side I pushed our time of attack back to 3 AM."_, said the still half asleep Dark.

Niwa climbed out of the shower feeling great, but that changed when he looked into the mirror. Looking back at him wasn't himself, but Dark Mousy. _"Houston we have a problem."_, he thought staring at his...no Dark's reflection.

The thief was now wide awake hearing Dai's panicked thoughts. He did a double take as he saw himself through Daisuke's eyes and knew that he had to act fast or else they would be caught. If last night was an any indication spirit or not Yusuke wouldn't hesitate to attack should the thief be found where Niwa should be. _"Daisuke I need you to listen to me carefully. Stop staring at my handsome face and get to your room FAST!"_, he said urgently.

Obeying the instructions Niwa listened to be certain that everyone was still in the kitchen and dove into his room as fast as possible. Unfortunately he found out that his new speed and strength were considerably great than he had expected causing him to end up crashing into the wall. "Ow!", he got out rubbing his now sore head. The kid quickly changed into some of Dark's clothes that he had hidden at the bottom of one of the drawers. He was now sporting Dark's sleeveless black shirt with a white strip outlining the openings for his arms and another traveling straight down the center of the shirt. Bandages now wrapped around Daisuke's wrists and he had the Kaitou's black pants and shoes.

* * *

Yusuke looked around the table annoyed when he couldn't find a particular fruit he was looking for. Turning to Atsuko he asked, "Hey mom, where are the strawberries?"

No sooner than the detective had asked that question Kosuke showered Raizen in scolding hot coffee. Atsuko's brother quickly helped the demon lord remove the scorching hot liquid and apologized, "Sorry about that. I've always been a bit of a klutz."

Atsuko smiled and said, "I agree with you there and we've already seen how your son has obviously inherited that trait. There's more to it though, so spill it big brother. What are you hiding?"

Kosuke laughed nervously and finally answered under the stares of two demons and his sister, "Well if it's what I think it is, then I'm sure the strawberries are in Daisuke's room."

The detective started marching to his cousin's room since his Uncle wasn't going to give a straight answer. He knocked on the door expecting an answer, but was rewarded with crashing noises and what sounded like the window being thrown open. _"Surely that little nut job wouldn't try anything four stories up?"_, Yusuke thought before shoving the door open. Inside was an empty room with the exception of a white rabbit sitting in the center of Daisuke's bed with the entire basket of strawberries eating them.

_"Why this little...I like those things."_, he thought reaching for one only to pull back a bitten finger. "Ouch! That's it! Let's see how you like a little 'Spirit Gun' in your face ya little fur ball!", he said raising his index finger pointing it at the rabbit. just as it popped the last one into it's mouth.

Before Yusuke could take his revenge for the injured finger and loss of strawberries his Uncle scooped up the rabbit moving him behind himself so that the detective couldn't get off a shot without hitting Kosuke first. "What are you doing Uncle Kosuke? That little rat bit me and denied me even one strawberry.", Yusuke protested loudly.

"But he's Daisuke's pet and I'm sure you don't want to hurt Dai's feelings, right?", said Kosuke raising an eyebrow.

_"That's playing dirty Uncle...but you do have a point. I'd hate to lose Puu, so I can imagine how Daisuke would feel."_, the detective thought before realization dawned on him. Glancing back at Kosuke he asked, "Speaking of Daisuke...where is he anyway?"

Dai's father looked around the room and noticed a few things knocked over as well as the wide open window. _"He wouldn't sneak out of an apartment on the fourth floor, would he?"_, he questioned himself, but in truth he knew that his son would if he really wanted to. He smile to his nephew and said, "Who knows? I know Daisuke will be safe and you shouldn't worry about him either. I think you should go tell your boss and the other detectives about Dark."

Yusuke paled at that particular oversight and forgetting about Daisuke's disappearance he rushed out of the front door knocking Raizen over in the process. "That boy has no manners and no patience.", the demon lord said shaking his head.

Atsuko smiled and said, "Like father, like son. As I recall from my talks with your demon friends you used to be same way centuries ago." She knew thatshe had him there and privately thankedsaid friends for those little stories thather husband never would have told her on his own.

* * *

After having jumped out of the apartment window Daisuke managed to get down safely thanks to his new strengths. _"That was easy. I thought for sure I'd get hurt jumping out of a window like that."_, he said to Dark.

The thief laughed and replied, _"Well you better get used to it. This is how your going to be for the rest of your life."_

Daisuke froze and quickly asked, _"You mean I'm going to look like you for the rest of my life!"_ He didn't mean to hurt Dark, but he could sense that the thief's feelings were slightly injured by the question. _"I'm sorry Dark. It's just what am I going to do? I can't walk around looking like you all the time or I'll get arrested for sure. You're a wanted Felon, remember? If that's not a problem then Yusuke surely will be and what about Riku?"_, the now purple haired teen ranted.

Dark accepted the apology knowing that his Tamer was rejecting him, but concerned about how others would react to the former redhead's transformation. True enough Dark didn't think Yusuke would go easy on him unless the detective knew that the thief and Daisuke were one in the same. _"Don't worry about it. I understand what you mean and I'll come up with something."_, the thief answered as he began formulating ideas and a large number of lies.

As Daisuke walked down the street he felt that someone was watching him and he cursed himself for being so caught up in his thoughts that he let someone get too close to him.. He discreetly looked into the rear view mirror of a car he was passing and found a four beautiful teenage girls following in his footsteps. Using his enhanced hearing he could hear the girls talking about how lucky they were to have found the 'Handsome Hunk of a Thief, Dark'._ "NO! Don't give him a bigger ego!"_, Dai thought, but it was too late as the Kaitou had heard everything too.

_"See Dai it's not so bad looking like me. Look at all the lovely ladies flocking to you like moths to a flame...a really hot, sexy flame at that."_, the thief began entering his own little world. If Dark truly had a weakness it was his pride and right now those girls were adding fuel to that particular fire. _"Go ahead Daisuke, flash them a dazzling smile. Don't worry about Riku, think of this as just being polite."_, Dark said trying to get his Tamer to loosen up.

After several attempts Daisuke had to agree that he should be polite and turn his head to acknowledge the girls behind him. Looking back he found that he didn't have four girls, but now sixteen girls following him. Refusing to lose his nerve he offered a friendly smile to the ladies behind him and then all hell broke loose. Dark's form in combination with Daisuke's polite, innocent nature were a deadly combination when dealing with the female gender. They immediately rushed up next to Daisuke and started flirting with him getting bolder with each passing second. Several of them managed to snag a quick peck on Daisuke's cheek, even more asked for him to be their boyfriend, a few wanted to go thieving with him, and one went so far as to give his rear a quick squeeze.

Daisuke blushed because of the last 'attack' which made matters worse because all of these girls thought that it was so cute. As he continued to walk and polite refuse as many advances as he could more women joined the growing group surrounding the boy.

When Daisuke reached a quiet little park a new girl joined the mix that caught his attention. She had long blue hair and wore a light blue Kimono. She obviously wasn't a fighter as three girls threw her away from the purple haired youth roughly and he heard a few snide remarks made about 'Dark not wanting a weakling'. Niwa stopped and turned towards the new girl giving her a soothing smile. He walked over to her and extended a hand to the beauty on the ground. When she accepted it Dai said, "Pleased to meet you pretty lady. I'm Kaitou Dark Mousy."

_"You're missing something. Go ahead and do it."_, the real Dark said to his counterpart.

Dai knew what he meant and did his best impression of Dark's trademark smirk that left all of the women dazed and under his spell. "What might I ask is your name?", he inquired pulling the girl to her feet.

The blue haired girl looked away blushing much to the irritation of the other candidates for 'Dark's' attention. She felt her head being gently lifted back to 'Dark' and realized that the thief was doing so with his free hand. Looking into those violet eyes she lost herself in them and managed to stutter out, "Yuk-yu-Yukina."

"Yukina.", he paused for dramatic flare and then smiled softly, "A beautiful name for a beautiful lady."

Even though Yukina was in love with Kuwabara and an Ice Maiden two things stuck out to her right then. First, she was having a great deal of difficulty remaining faithful to Kuzuma and the second was that she felt very, very hot all of a sudden.

Daisuke lead her away from the mass of women and they both sat down on an empty park bench. He remembered hearing about her when eavesdropping on Yusuke and was certain that this was Hiei's sister. He looked around to make sure that nobody was close enough to listen in and then said, "I know that your in love with Kuwabara and you should know that I love someone else too."

She was surprised, confused, and a little hurt hearing this statement. Yukina started to get up and leave but the thief brought her closer and said, "I flirted with you like that because I didn't like how those girls treated you, I meant no harm."

The ice demon could tell that the confession was sincere and she smiled, "Thank you Mr. Dark. That was very kind of you."

'Dark' smiled back and asked, "So no hard feelings?"

"No I understand and I thank you. I'm not much of a fighter, so I can't really do much in instances like that.", Yukina confessed lying her head on 'Dark's' shoulder.

'Dark' said, "Watch this.", then wrapped an arm around the ice maiden causing at least twelve of the girls to glare at Yukina while practically foaming at the mouth. Normally Yukina wouldn't enjoy something like this, but a few times like now she would indulge herself in a little of her own darkness which wasn't anything when compared to other people or demons. She also knew that 'Dark' didn't like any of these girls or anyone like them, so she took comfort in the fact that in a way she was protecting the Kaitou from these wolves.

While the group of women that surrounded the two kept their distance the thief and ice maiden exchanged stories of their lives. Daisuke of course left out his family name for obvious reasons.

Unknown to the friendly couple a pair of red eyes and brown eyes were fixed on them watching intently.


	11. First Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or YuYu Hakusho

**Living in the Dark**

Thoughts _"blah"_

Artwork's _'name'_

Chapter 11

Yusuke arrived at Kurama's and quickly rushed to the Kitsune's room. There he found the fox demon taking care of his plants as usual and speaking with them. "Hey, Kurama.", the detective began, "Well it seems that you were right about Daisuke knowing something more about Dark that the no one else would've known about."

"Naturally.", was the kitsune's response before he pried himself away from the plants. "What were you able to learn from your cousin?", the fox spirit asked with his emerald green eyes tinged with specks of amber.

Knowing that Youko was close to the surface and listening intently Yusuke said, "I think it best that we find the others first. I'd hate to have to repeat this five or six times. I promise to spill everything I found out then, ok?" He was hoping that his explanation was enough for the deadly thief and he was relieved when the amber faded.

"Well then...Shall we find our errant friends?", Kurama suggested as his kitsune curiosity was getting the better of him.

_"You know Suichi I could always torture the information out of the detective."_, supplied Youko as they passed by Shiori on their way out.

_"As much as I wish to know I'd rather not have you harming my friends."_, replied Suichi. He then remembered something the kitsune had requested last night, _"Youko, what did you find out about Dark? Surely with all of your resources you found something."_

The fox mentally growled and said, _"The only thing I found was that Dark has never been to Makai and that he is a little over three hundred years old."_ It frustrated Youko that he couldn't find much more than the humans who've seen Dark at a distance and now Yusuke's cousin comes along seemingly having a great deal of knowledge of the elusive Kaitou. _"Something here just doesn't add up..."_, thought Youko as he pondered for a believable explanation, _"Perhaps he is close friends with this thief? Maybe even helps him with the thefts, that would certainly explain why Dark evaded us so easily last time."_

_"What are you going on about Youko?"_, asked Suichi hearing the demon ramble.

_"Just contemplating the best way to catch a rat."_, the kitsune replied earning confused feelings from Suichi.

_"I don't even want to know."_, he said just as he picked up on Hiei's scent. Kurama looked at Yusuke and said, "I've found Hiei's scent and oddly enough Kuwabara seems to be with him. Hopefully they haven't killed each other." The detective laughed picturing the state the other two detectives would likely be in if left together unchaperoned.

* * *

Back in the park Yukina told 'Dark' about how angry she had been when an evil demon had told her that her brother was Hiei. "At first I was in denial about the whole thing. I mean I told Hiei all about how I was searching desperately to find my long lost twin brother and then some demon that I don't even know tells me that my brother has been with me these last few years." She laughed angrily and added, "And here's the kicker...Hiei knew the entire time that I was his twin sister, but he never told me. After interrogating Botan, the grim reaper, I found out that Hiei never intended to tell me."

'Dark' listened until she had finished and then sat her head on his shoulder letting her have the much needed release that she obviously still needed. Daisuke felt so angry at Hiei for treating his sister like this and he vowed to make him regret it later on tonight. As Yukina poured her tears out soaking part of his shirt Dai said, "Perhaps you'd like to see the Phantom Thief in action tonight."

Yukina raised her head giving him a curious look and he said, "You know come watch me embarrass the police and a certain short fire demon who's orders are to capture or kill me."

When Yukina heard this she couldn't help but smile and hugged 'Dark', "Thank you. I know that I shouldn't still be angry at him for this, but I can't help it."

'Dark' said, "Not true Princess, not true. He wronged you in a horrible way so now a little retribution is in order and I will be the instrument to give it to you." Daisuke then told her about which Museum and painting he was going after along with the best place for her to be so that she could watch the show with an excellent view.

"HEY THERE HE IS!", the couple heard a deep voice shout. Turning to the source Daisuke and Yukina found a number of angry men staring at 'Dark'. Some of them had baseball bats, pipes, knives, cans of mace, and tasers.

_"Uh-oh! This is all your fault Dark."_, the former redhead mentally shouted to his other half.

Three of the men move in faster than the others and one accused, "You're the guy that's been stealing all of our women. Because of you all they do is pine over you you stupid thief. I betcha think that you're really something, dontcha? Well let's see how hot you think you are after we mess you up bad."

The real Dark took control of Daisuke and asked, "Is it my fault that all of the women around here want someone really good to look at and flirt with?" As he had expected the guys that were surrounding him all charged hearing the taunt, but before they could reach him two black wings erupted from his back shocking them long enough for him to take flight, "Sorry boys but fighting in front of ladies is just not my style."

_"What about Yukina? Will she be alright?"_, asked Daisuke.

The thief replied, _"Of course. These clowns only want to get their hands on me and you because their girls abandoned them for us. They wouldn't hurt her and I'm sure even she knows it."_

The Kaitou flew through the city leaving women dazed and men fuming. A couple of the guys even started firing off guns trying to hit the thief, but thankfully they missed. _"It must come from all of practice dodging Krad's feathers."_, Daisuke thought before adding, _"I guess all of the guys in this city really are going to try to ward you away from their girlfriends."_

Dark laughed and mentally replied, _"TRY, the keyword there Daisuke is TRY."_ Eventually he landed in an empty lot and took a breather. _"Now how am I supposed to get you to Kosuke without getting you killed?"_, the thief thought about Daisuke's predicament.

He didn't get to think long before he heard someone shout, "SPIRIT GUN!" Quickly the thief dodged the mass of Spirit Energy and was about to retaliate with a feather when he saw the source of the attack. Yusuke stood with his hands held together forming a gun and beside him were his friends.

"Well I have to admit I wasn't expecting this.", said Dark with a smirk.

Yusuke growled and said, "Hold still and I'll wipe that stupid smirk off of your face."

Kuwabara was also growling and held his hands together, "SPIRIT SWORD!". He charged at Dark shouting, "How dare you seduce my innocent Yukina? She's not like all of the other girls in this city and I won't let you corrupt her!"

Hiei stood back and watched, but he was ready to charge in the second the human failed. Kurama held Yusuke back so that Kuwabara to get this out of his system uninterrupted and he was a bit curious as to why the thief would be in a park in broad daylight.

Dark easily dodged the clumsy attacks thrown his way. "You know as long as you are not thinking with a clear head I can do this all day.", he said pointing out the disadvantage Kuzuma currently had. It fell on deaf ears as the orange haired teen attacked again cutting some of Dark's purple hair. The thief looked at the few hairs that fell to the ground.

Daisuke saw what had happened and said, _"CALM DOWN DARK! DON'T DO ANYTHING THAT YOU'LL REGRET LATER! IT'LL GROW BACK!"_

Kurama saw the look on Dark's face and followed the hairs as well. _"Oh shit! He's just like Youko."_, the redhead thought seeing the Kaitou look back up at Kuwabara glaring at the idiot that had trimmed his hair.

"Oh hell no! Nobody harms my hair and gets away with it.", he said before charging Kuwabara. Dodging the clumsy swings of the 'Spirit Sword' Dark proceeded to beat the living hell out of the tall idiot while. When the thief finally pulled back because of Daisuke's begging Kazuma looked like Yusuke had just finished with him.

"Ouch!", said the other detectives looking at the messy heap that was Kuwabara. Yusuke even looked away wincing, "That guy got Kazuma good."

Refusing to stay down the human barely got back up and called for his weapon once again. Dark closed in before the sword could fully form and held a single black feather to the angry teen's throat. "I'm guessing that you know what this can do.", he said indicating the feather and saw all of them nod, "Good. Now listen closely because I'm only going to say this once. I was not seducing Yukina, I was merely giving her a shoulder to cry on."

"Yeah right you wretched thie-" the orange haired boy said being cutoff when the thief grabbed hold of the injured arm and pressed down on the wound causing Kuwabara intense pain.

"Now like I was saying Yukina just needed someone to talk to and sometimes it helps to have a complete strange listen to your problems. The small of flirting that I did was because I didn't like it when I heard some of those other girls shove Yukina and tell her that she wasn't good enough for someone like me. I hate dealing with snobs like that so I shut them up.", Dark said explaining Daisuke's actions. "She knows that I didn't really mean anything by it and she does love you. Judging from the green-eyed monster showing itself I know that you really love her too. You should go back and talk to her after getting cleaned up."

Kuwabara and the others were surprised with Dark had just said. _"It seems that he's somewhat of a romantic."_, thought Kurama.

Hiei stepped up and demanded, "What problems could Yukina have that we don't know about!" The small demon was very angry that this guy was even around his sister and now the thief was claiming that she had told him of problems that she had kept from her own brother. Hiei didn't believe Dark for a second, but Kurama and Yusuke had a slight idea what the problem was from the glare the Kaitou was giving Hiei.

The thief responded saying, "I'm afraid that I can't tell you think. You know the whole Patient Confidentially thing."

Kurama interrupted saying, "That's only for certified doctors and I'm certain that you are not"

"That depends on your point of view. I don't have the big certificate, but I do have the experience just like you Youko.", he said catching all of their attention.

Kurama asked, "How do you know who I am? Have we met before?" He found it curious as to how someone who had never been to Makai knew that he was the infamous Youko.

Dark said, "I make it a point to know who I'm dealing with.", refusing to give a straight answer. "Having a fellow thief trying to catch me will certainly make this a very fun challenge. I look forward to comparing notes with you.", he said before the feather glowed placing the detectives in a temporary trance just long enough for Dark to make it to the sky.

Seconds later the detectives snapped out of it and started to pursue the thief when the noticed a crowd gathering around their location. "Guys I think that it's time to split.", said Yusuke. The others grunted in approval before grabbing Kuwabara and leaving quickly.

* * *

Back at the apartment Kosuke was listening to Raizen tell him about how he had met Atsuko and given up eating human souls which earned a shudder from Kosuke. "I was a different person back then. To me humans were good for nothing other than labor, sex, and food...that until I was badly injured and ended up with your sister. Despite knowing what I am and what I could do to her she nursed me back to health."

Atsuko added, "And let's not forget about the snide comments, rude behavior, and many threats even though you were in no position to be threatening me. At that time you couldn't have hurt me if you had tried and you knew it." She snuggled closer to Raizen and then said, "I could see through your facade and I knew that you had a good heart on the inside. I knew that your mask was there because you would've died long ago in Makai if you had been without it."

The demon lord smiled and said, "You're one of the few that have ever managed to see the real me."

Before more could be said Kosuke's cell phone went off playing an annoying tune that made Raizen's eye twitch. "Hello, Kosuke speaking.", greeted the brunette.

From the other end a familiar voice answered, "Kosuke we have a problem."

Recognizing the voice Atsuko's brother excused himself saying, "A private call, I'm sure that you understand." The two lovers nodded and watched the man run off.

Knowing that demons had very good hearing Kosuke moved himself to the other side of the apartment and then put the phone to his ear again, "What kind of problem Dark?"

"Come to the bookstore you were at yesterday and I'll explain it there.", he said before hanging up.

_"What was that about I wonder?"_, he thought before reentering the living room, "I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back soon."

Atsuko gave her older brother a mischievous smile and said, "You're going to the bookstore again, aren't you?"

Kosuke smiled nervously and asked, "Am I that obvious?"

Both Raizen and Atsuko nodded saying, "Yes." Kosuke's sister waited for her little brother to reach the door before saying, "I'll look after Daisuke when he gets up and you had better be back before dinner tonight or else. You don't even want to think about what the 'or else' is either."

He nodded and then bolted out of the door making Raizen laugh at how controlling his wife could be with so few words.

* * *

When Kosuke arrived at the book twenty minutes after leaving the apartment he found the store, but no Dark or Daisuke. "Daisuke.", he whispered looking around. A hand reached out from behind him and spun him around. When he saw Dark he asked, "What are you doing? You stand out too much during the day to be out like this. How's Daisuke and why did you two take off this morning?"

Lifting a hand to quiet the man down Dark spoke, but the way he spoke didn't sound like the cocky thief, "I can explain that...Dad."

Kosuke felt surprised that the Kaitou would refer to him as dad since he'd never done so before. "Dark what's going on?", he asked confused now more than ever.

"Dad...I'm not Dark. It's me Daisuke.", 'Dark' said causing his father's eyes to widen and him to stop breathing. "Breathe dad. It's not going to help if you pass out on me."

"Sorry kiddo...it's just...How? Why? When did this...?", Kosuke asked trying to understand what was going on here.

"Yeah about that...Let's talk in the back. The owner is remarkably absent minded so we should be able to talk uninterrupted or spied on.", said Daisuke. When they'd reached the back Niwa muttered something about 'crazy old men and dad eventually becoming like that.'

Choosing to ignore that last comment Kosuke asked again, "Ok, now what is going on?"

Daisuke sighed and ran a hand threw his thick purple hair stopping when he reached the area Kuwabara had trimmed earlier. "Dad you know that the _'Black Wings'_ was destroyed and recently Dark came back, but what I didn't tell you is that I've been changing as a result of that."

"What do you mean? Changing how?", asked Kosuke worried about his son's safety. He could see that his son wasn't comfortable talking about this so he did his best to encourage him to continue, "Daisuke please tell me what's wrong. I can't help you if you don't trust me."

"It's not about trust dad and you couldn't really help me anyway.", he said quickly. At the hurt look his father gave him Niwa said, "When Dark return it started a big change in my body and soul. Dark no longer has anything fixing him to this world other than me as a result of that he's becoming a part of me, though not completely."

"You see Dark's body and spirit are beginning integrated into my own so that he can continue to exist. This lead to my body changing last night, but before this morning even Dark didn't know how much I would change. You see my body and soul had to adjust in order to accommodate Dark's permanent residence and his magics.", Niwa said trying to make his father understand his situation.

"I see. That makes sense, but what are going to do about your appearance. I can't just hide your growth spurt, change in eye and hair color, and your voice. These things don't just happen to a regular family and without telling Yusuke the truth about you I don't really know what to do.", said Kosuke looking his son over. He saw those violet eyes betray their owner and allow him to see the fear within. He tried to joke a little to cheer Daisuke up, "Yes I'll just tell them that it's puberty, you dyed your hair and are wearing contacts because Dark is your role model. That should go over well, don't you think?"

Despite the seriousness of the situation Daisuke couldn't help but laugh at his father's attempt to make light of the situation. Even the real Dark joined in on the laughed even though Kosuke couldn't hear it. "Dad somehow..hahaha...I don't think that's...hahaha...going to work.", he said trying in vain to make a complete sentence.

A thought occurred to Kosuke, "Perhaps...Daisuke you've got a heist tonight, right?"

"Yes, I'm...Dark's going to steal _'Dante's Flame'_ tonight. Why do you ask?", he said in response to the question.

Kosuke saw the hopeful look in Daisuke's eyes and knew that his son already that the man had something up his sleeve. To avoid Niwa's disappointment Kosuke said, "Just handle the theft tonight and come back to the apartment. If I am to have anything to help you it should be ready by then, ok?"

"Alright, but if Yusuke sees me you'll be scraping me off of the sidewalk.", the teen replied.

"I'd never let that happen son. Besides you are one of the greatest thieves to ever exist, right?", Kosuke said beaming with pride as he looked at his son.

Daisuke felt some measure of relief and responded, "Of course. With Dark by my side I can pull of anything...except getting Riku to stop calling him a pervert." He whispered the last part, but both Dark and Kosuke caught it.

Kosuke asked another question, "Does this mean that your mind and Dark's are going to join together?

Niwa smiled and said, "No. I could if I wanted to but it's nice having a voice in your head at times. I don't want to lose Dark despite how childish he can be at times."

_"HEY! That was a cheap shot!"_, said Dark as began sulking, _"I'm not childish, your just no fun most of the time."_

_"Sure Dark. Whatever you say."_, said Niwa before he turned his attention back to Kosuke, "What should I do in the meantime? And don't stick around me. We can't have people suspecting a connection between the Niwa family and Dark Mousy."

"I can't just leave you alone. You're my son and it's my responsibility to take care of you...besides Atsuko and your cousin are going to furious at your disappearance.", the father said going into full parent mode.

Daisuke hugged his father and said, "Just tell them that I snuck out to enjoy the sights without Yusuke tagging along and as for my safety...I've had worse than anything this city has thrown at me yet. Don't forget I've had Krad trying to kill me for sometime, so anything human related is easy by comparison."

Knowing that the argument was lost Daisuke's father said, "Just please be careful. Phantom thief or not you're still my son and I worry about you. Now more than ever it seems."

"I know dad and I will be careful. See ya around.", Daisuke said before walking out of the back room followed shortly by Kosuke. When he reached outside his son was nowhere to be found. _"How does he always do that?"_, he thought before walking back to the apartment to start researching ways to help Daisuke.

* * *

In Spirit World Koenma was at his desk waiting for Yusuke to arrive. Genkai and Raizen had also come to add their assistance to Dark's capture. Sure enough the detective was late as usual, but he did eventually come in. "It's about time that you got here.", complained the toddler, "Now what's this that you've learned about Dark?"

"Oh stop your bitchin' I'm getting to it.", Yusuke said taking one of the comfortable chairs for himself and propping his feet up on Koenma's desk, "Now as for Dark...Kurama was right that my cousin knew plenty about him that we never would've found on our own."

Raizen shook his head seeing his son's unprofessional behavior while Genkai muttered the familiar 'Like father, like son.' Raizen whispered back, "I was never that bad as a teenager."

"Go ahead Yusuke.", encouraged the kitsune eager to hear the new information.

"Dark isn't a demon, but a magical spirit created through magics. Apparently hundreds of years ago some crackpot family wanted to show off in the art world and created powerful living artwork. I also don't think that Dark's really the bad guy here.", said the detective earning curious looks from everyone except Raizen.

Before anyone could ask Raizen stepped in, "According to Daisuke the artworks that have been stolen are magical artworks just like the _'Black Wings'_. The spirits contained inside of them could cause untold damage if they are not handled properly and Dark has been taking them to avoid any human deaths. I'd say that if this holds true then Dark has been doing you a serious favor."

Koenma nodded in agreement with the demon lord. "Even so he's been bring way too much attention to the supernatural. He can't be doing that or else it'll turn out into an all out witch hunt for demons and other supernatural creatures. And I'd still like to hear this straight from Dark himself, so I still want you to capture him so that we can find out if it's true or not."

"But Koenma...", Yusuke began only to be silenced by his father.

"It's true, we must find out whether or not Dark reasons for thieving are true. No insult meant to Daisuke, but children can be easily fooled.", said the demon lord before they all departed.

On the way out Koenma shouted, "Dark's going to strike again tonight. He's stealing _'Dante's Flame'_ from another art museum tonight." Raizen heard, but he had already known after reading a newspaper that Atsuko had been reading.


	12. Preparation

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or YuYu Hakusho

**Living in the Dark**

Thoughts _"blah"_

Artwork's _'name'_

Chapter 12

_"Children can be easily fooled, huh? Not if the 'child' in question also happens to be sharing a body with the thief and can eavesdrop on his every thought."_, Daisuke thought listening in to his cousin's meeting with Koenma.

Even Dark was pissed that Raizen would think Daisuke that naive, but then again it could work to their advantage. _"So Raizen and the gang will be showing up tonight to stop me from stealing 'Dante's Flame'. It won't be enough, I'm going to have that painting in just a couple of minutes flat."_, Dark said to his Tamer.

Daisuke knew that his curse was just trying to change the subject, so he let the subject drop and continued to walk around the city looking at all of the sites. Many times he had to make a run for it because of either crazed women or the now girl-less men running around the city. Niwa went to a small computer shop and easily hacked into the museums security system. He skimmed over it and found a direct link to Hiwitari's laptop. _"Huh? I can't believe that he would be that careless. It must be a trap, right?"_

_"With Krad back...you can bet money that it is. The two of them are trying to bait us in with this fake security setup. The real security is going to be much more intense after they lost the 'Twilight Eye' to us."_, said Dark. The thief thought for a second before asking his Tamer, _"Hey Daisuke, do you mind if I take over for a bit? There's something I'd like to take of before tonight."_

_"Uh...sure Dark...As long as you don't cause any trouble."_, replied the former redhead. When Dark didn't answer he knew that there was going to be hell to pay later on and he already had a good idea who would be paying it. He knew that he shouldn't worry too much since he wouldn't be the one, but Niwa couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Dark's soon-to-be victim.

* * *

Back at Atsuko's apartment Kosuke was looking through a collection of books he'd kept on magics. "No that won't do any good. Nope. Useless. Not a chance.", he said after finding several concealment spells. So far every spell the brunette had found was completely useless since his son had been transformed by Dark's magic. "No not Dark's magic, but rather the _Black Wings'_ magic."

-Knock Knock-

"Who is it?", the man asked.

"It's me Uncle Kosuke. Can I come in?", replied the voice from the other side of the door.

Kosuke immediately recognized the voice as Yusuke's and rapidly started hiding the incriminating books. Unfortunately a combination of the middle-aged man's lack of speed and Yusuke's lack of manners lead to the slick-haired teen entering the room and spotting the books. "What are all of those books for?", Yusuke asked getting a glance at the title of one of them. Yusuke's Uncle started getting nervous knowing that his nephew had at least caught a glimpse of some of his reading materials and he forced himself to look at the teen. The detective glanced at the books and then to his Uncle staring at him for several minutes.

The young Urameshi eventually locked eyes with his Uncle and gave him a knowing grin. "So you're trying to help us find Dark...Well I'll take all the help I can get. Let me know if you find anything useful.", the detective said surprising Kosuke.

_"That nephew of mine is far more dense than I ever thought that he was. Oh well, it will help keep Daisuke's secret safe for now."_, Kosuke thought before he addressed Yusuke, "Well so far I haven't found anything even remotely helpful. All of these spells were designed to be used on someone who's either a full human or demon, not a one safe to use on someone like Dark. If we were to try it then we could end up killing both Dark and his current host."

Yusuke whistled, "Wow. Sounds like the lack of progress is really ticking you off." When Kosuke glanced back at the teen the boy said, "Demon hearing lets me hear even a slight change in your tone of voice and I've also got kinda of a sixth sense now. It lets me pickup on your general emotion at the time, but nothing specific."

Kosuke sighed and asked, "Where are the others at? Shouldn't you be getting ready for Dark's next theft?" The absence of the others did have him a little concerned, especially with Daisuke currently running loose in the city stuck in Dark's form. He was sure that it would get real ugly if the detective caught his son off guard.

Yusuke thought for a second before answering. "Well Kurama's at his place doing his own research on the Museum and the artwork the thief is supposed to steal tonight. Hiei went to talk with his twin sister Yukina after he told Kuwabara to go home and let him handle it. And Dad's getting in touch with his own contacts here in this world to see if he can pin down Dark's current host." The detective walked over to the bed and picked up one of the books skimming through it and said, "With all of the demons in Tokyo surely one of them must be able to tell us something useful about Dark's host. Even a family name would be useful."

Kosuke pretended to be happy about this and said, "I take it that your boss didn't believe anything Daisuke had told you about the Kaitou."

The detective gripped the book tighter and growled out, "That stupid toddler doesn't believe that Dark could be a good guy here and still wants us to capture him for interrogation. I trust Daisuke's judgment on this...there's just something in his eyes that tells me that he knows what he's talking about. Of course my old man decided to play the politician during our meeting and agreed to bring Dark in so that Koenma could talk to him, but I still don't like it."

Kosuke felt better knowing that Yusuke believed Dai. He chuckled and said, "Well I wouldn't worry about it too much. Dark is not going to be easy to capture as we've seen our the last three hundred years. He's a very intelligent thief despite his cocky behavior. I don't think that you and your friends are going to be able to catch him." Yusuke scowled causing Kosuke to laugh even harder.

"It's not funny.", the teen barked. He remembered meeting the Phantom Thief earlier today and said, "There was something weird about Dark though. I can't figure out for the life of me why he was walking around in the park in the day light. Wouldn't that be too risky for a thief of caliber? Not to mention that fact that he seemed to be getting chased by beautiful women and very angry men...that's just weird...well...Kurama goes through the same thing except without the weapon carrying men."

Kosuke's eyes shot wide open and he asked, "Weapons? Dark didn't get hit did he?"

The detective fell over when his Uncle suddenly started grilling him for information, but quickly recomposed himself as best he could. "Well I didn't see any wounds except for the few hairs that Kuwabara managed to chop off. Ya see when we caught him alone after we thought that he'd been trying to seduce Hiei's sister...turns out that we were wrong there or so he claimed. Anyway Kuwabara got jealous and attacked him, but all that he managed to do was cut some of the thief's hair off." Yusuke took that moment to looked back at Kosuke and saw a mortified look on his Uncle's face.

"He cut some of Dark's hair off. Oh shit! How badly did Mousy hurt your friend?", asked Kosuke looking really concerned at that point.

Yusuke said, "Nothing that he hasn't been put through before by myself...wait...why are you concerned about Dark getting his hair cut off? It's not like it's a major body part or anything like that."

Kosuke shook his head muttering 'this is not good' before he answered the question. "Dark's a bit vain. Last time somebody just ruffled his hair they ended up with a broken nose." The memory of Dark punching a police officer that was trying to apprehend the Kaitou was still fresh on Kosuke's mind. It was one of the few heists that he'd watched in person rather than over the television, so it was quite memorable for the man.

"Jeez, and here I thought Youko was bad. Well they seem to be a lot alike, so maybe Youko will be able to help us catch this thief.", said Yusuke while he got a image of some idiot like Kuwabara ruffling Dark's hair trying to catch him.

"Who's Youko?", asked Yusuke's Uncle since he hadn't heard that name mentioned before.

Remembering his oversight Yusuke said, "Kurama is Youko. He's more alias than you can shake a stick at, but basically he's a kitsune that botched a heist in demon world and hid himself in an unborn human in this to heal himself. He came to love his human mother and chose to stay here with her, but on the inside he's still a powerful fox demon...that about sums it all up."

Now Kosuke was worried because not only were there so many people after his son, but now he knew that there was an extremely intelligent demonic thief also going after Dark. He had to warn his son, but knew that it would be impossible until after the heist. _"Daisuke please be careful. I don't want to lose you my little boy."

* * *

_

At Kuwabara's place the orange haired detective was still fuming over Dark's apparent advances on his girl. Little did the oaf know, but there was an intruder in the room nearby watching the soda the boy was drinking.

"Stupid thief. I'll show him, 'The Great Kazuma Kuwabara' will beat that little purple haired freak senseless for trying to steal my woman.", he shouted.

_"Yeah right, like that'll ever happen."_, the intruder thought. He continued to watch Kuwabara who had his back turned to the door and as predicted the soda had the desired effect. Kazuma jumped up and walked to the bathroom leaving his soda unguarded. _"Heh...this is going to make me feel so much better. Careless idiot must pay."_ He dropped two pills into the drink and watched them dissolve before he moved back to his hiding place.

Kuwabara walked back in a few moments later now muttering about different ways that he was going to kill the thief. The most popular he'd come up with so far was slicing Dark's head off and using it for a soccer ball. Taking a sip of cola he decided to vent his frustration out on video games since it was best to conserve his strength for tonight. _"I'm gonna kill him. I don't care what Koenma says, that thief must die."_, he thought starting to feel a little woozy.

The intruder watched Kuwabara get through most of _'Soul Caliber II'_ before he finally passed out. "Perfect. I was wondering how long he would last. Hm...thirty minutes is a bit too long for my tastes, but oh well. Heh, I'm sure he'll be feeling that lovely little drug later tonight.", he said picking a small black device and a black permanent marker, "Time to go to work."

Ten minutes later the uninvited guest left Kuwabara's place straight through the front door and through the marker into a nearby trashcan.

* * *

When Hiei approached Yukina and asked what she'd talked about with Dark the ice demon slammed the door to her room in his face after shouting, "IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

Hiei tried again and again to get through to his sister, but she wasn't in the mood to talk to them after they had tried to kill Dark. Deciding to wait until she cooled off the fire demon left Genkai's temple and went to Kurama's place to see if he'd come up with anything.

The Kitsune shook his head before suggesting that they meet up with Raizen at Yusuke's to see if he'd learned anything. _"I can't believe that this one thief is that allusive."_, thought Kurama.

_"He's either very careful or he has somebody on the inside helping him."_, said Youko catching his human half's attention.

_"What do you mean by that last suggestion Youko?"_, he asked even though the redhead already had a good idea.

Youko knew that Suichi was sensing his feelings so he came out and voiced his suspicions, _"I think that somebody inside of either our group or at Koenma's is leaking information to our thief. The way he so easily made a fool out of us last time combined with his detailed knowledge of us tells me that whoever our leak is...they are very close...maybe even a certain redhead we know of."_

_"You mean Daisuke? Well it would fit. The boy has intimate knowledge of Dark and I can't imagine a skilled thief like that just letting the boy gather that much information on himself unless they were friends.", _replied Suichi. He knew that Yusuke wasn't going to like this, so he decided to make an effort to spend time with this young boy and see if anything was off.

_"It's possible that it could also be Kosuke, but I seriously doubt that Dark would connect with someone like him."_, said Youko after having agreed to watch the Niwa boy closely.

Suichi could feel something more coming from his demon half...a suspicion that the kitsune was refusing to voice. After making such beliefs known that Daisuke could be a traitor why couldn't the fox just say the rest. That was one of the most annoying things about Youko was that he didn't always tell him everything. _"Why don't you just say what else you're thinking? I'd rather not run into anymore surprises."_

The kitsune knew that eventually he and his human self would merge together, but it never failed to irritate him that his other half couldn't keep up. With a low growl Youko voiced his other belief, _"Don't hold me to this but...I think that Daisuke may...um..well."_

_"Well what Youko? Tell me what you're thinking."_, urged Suichi when the demon stop talking.

He knew that his human half wouldn't like this, but he did ask for it. _"I think that it is possible that Daisuke maybe Dark's current host...Suichi? Suichi, are you still there?"_

_"And what lead you to that conclusion?"_, asked the redhead after he overcame his initial shock.

_"It's just a feeling, but I think that it is possible. At present I have no real proof...well nothing that isn't circumstantial at best."_, said the fox. He felt some measure of relief when he felt Suichi's thoughts going along the same route as his own.

As they arrived at Yusuke's Suichi said, _"We'll watch him extra closely and pull up every connection we have to get information on the Niwa family."_ With that he knocked on the door and was greeted by Atsuko.

"Hello Kurama, Hiei. Come in, Yusuke's been expecting you and my husband's at the dinning room table talking with our son.", she said motioning for the two demons to enter her home.

Kurama and Hiei made their way to Yusuke and Raizen quickly. Once there Hiei asked, "Well what did you get on Dark?"

Raizen growled and answered, "Just the same information that we got from the young Niwa. Did you two find anything?"

Kurama shook his head no while Hiei answered, "Nothing useful. Mostly girls, both human and demon, drooling over our prey. Disgusting really."

Yusuke bit back a smirk knowing that the fire demon was still a little sore about Dark getting close to his sister. _"I wonder where Kuwabara is. It's getting late and I know that he should be here by now so that we can setup some kinda plan."_, thought the detective. He went over to the wall and picked up the phone before dialing Kuwabara's number. After five rings Kuwabara's sister picked up the phone, "Hello Yusuke. If you're looking for my baby brother I'm afraid he's out cold right now. I can't seem to wake him no matter what I try...I think that he's been drugged."

"We'll be right over.", he said before looking at his assembled team, "Kuwabara's in trouble. Shizuru thinks that he was drugged."

* * *

Twenty minutes later the YuYu gang arrived at Kuwabara's home. They made their way upstairs to Shizuru and her little brother. When they saw him Yusuke couldn't contain himself and broke out laughing while Hiei and Raizen managed to stop themselves at a smirk.

Kurama quickly went to work seeing what come be done for their friend partly to hide his own smirk. There before him was the Kazuma Kuwabara that they all knew missing just one thing...his hair. The boy's head had been shaved clean and when he moved the teen's head around he read the small text on the top:

_My hair has been avenged._

_The favor has been returned._

Just below the message was a detailed black feather that had apparently been drawn with a permanent marker. _"Dark's doing no doubt."_, he thought before giving the teen a concoction that was sure to wake the boy up.

When Kuwabara woke Raizen chuckled a little when Kurama held up a mirror so that Kazuma could see the damage. He quickly flew into a fit talking about all the vicious things that he would do to Dark when they caught. The oddest part was when he walked up to a smirking Hiei and said, "Hiei I know that you know all sorts of painful methods of torture. Would you teach me a few of the most brutal one's that you know?"

Of course Hiei agreed simply because he hated Dark more than he disliked Kuwabara. "Well I'llteach you what Iknow as long as I get to watch.", said the fire demon before he started sharing those secrets with the human.


	13. The Classics

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or YuYu Hakusho

**Living in the Dark**

Thoughts _"blah"_

Artwork's _'name'_

Chapter 13

Kurama finally got Kuwabara to settle down and started handing out orders. "Kuwabara, I want you, Raizen, and Hiei to go to the museum now. Yusuke and I have to check on something. Once we're done we'll meet up with you and then we can go about capturing Dark.

Hiei and Kuwabara left while still discussing ways to torture Dark when they caught him. Raizen merely chose to listen in as they walked. So far the best Kuwabara could come up with was to break every bone in the thief's body. Hiei had started telling the bald teen about demon leech that they could put inside of Dark. The leech burrowed into the heart where it released a powerful acid that liquefied the victim from the inside out. The process was so painful that most victims usually died from the pain alone.

"Remind me never to get on Hiei's bad side.", said Yusuke as he and Kurama he'd back to Atsuko's apartment. The detective was curious as to why Kurama wanted to go back there when Dark was supposed to be striking at the Museum in four hours. "So what gives? Why my place?", he asked hoping to get some information from his colleague.

The kitsune said, "I think that Daisuke may have some more useful information. It's probably something that he doesn't even think is important, but it could make all the difference tonight." He hated deceiving Yusuke, but if the detective knew why they were going to Atsuko's Yusuke would be furious. The last thing Kurama needed right now was to have to fight Yusuke and Dark at the same time.

"Yeah...I guess.", replied the slick haired teen. _"He'd better not be thinking that Daisuke's involved with Dark, is all that I've got to say."

* * *

_

At the museum Satoshi was going over the final details of the security plans with the head of the museum's security. "Now remember, do not approach Dark alone. I've seen too many 'heroes' in past make that mistake and allow the thief to walk right out of the front door.", stressed the Commander.

Megumi Segawa looked at those under her command and glared. "Now that our 'Dark expert' is through I have one thing to say...DON'T SCREW THIS UP!" Megumi had been in charge of this museum's security for over twenty years and in that time she'd never lost a single artwork to thieves. Quite often she'd be waiting inside of the building and do most of the 'apprehending' herself. Her underlings were terrified of the woman and she knew it. Then again that was exactly how she wanted it.

After the meeting the guards moved to their concealed positions within the building. Megumi turned to Satoshi and asked, "Tell me...Do you think that they even have a chance to stop Dark?"

Satoshi shook his head. "No, but they have their uses. They will serve as obstacles to slow Dark down while I deal with him personally." The Commander looked back at the woman and noticed that she wasn't the least bit phased by his statements. "Then again Megumi you were originally a Hiwitari, so no doubt my 'father' told you everything about me."

"Don't worry Satoshi I wouldn't tell a soul. My only interest is in preventing Dark from having his way here. I don't really care about Krad or the power of the Hikari artworks.", she answered honestly. When Kei Hiwitari died she didn't grieve because in her eyes that man got exactly what he deserved for making a deal with the devil (AKA: Krad).

"Then we should have no problem then. I do have a favor to ask of you however.", said Satoshi breathing a sigh of relief. It was good to know that someone didn't want him around just to exploit his bloodline and the Hikari knowledge.

"Ask away. So long as you can stop Dark here tonight I'll do what you ask...within reason.", she immediately answered.

Satoshi nodded and said, "Be on the lookout for a group of four kids. They were at Dark's previous target and allowed him to get away by distracting Krad and myself." The Commander didn't want to kill those demons, but if they got in the way of his life's work then so be it.

Megumi gave him a strange look and nodded. "Strange kids...got it. I'll just have my people hold them as accomplices in Dark's heist."

Satoshi left after that and walked into the room where the painting was on display. _"Are you worried Master Satoshi?"_, asked Krad clearly amused.

_"No. I'm annoyed, not worried."_, replied the teen. His curse always went out of his way to drive him nuts and just a few days ago Satoshi had learned that he would never be free of Krad. With the destruction of the _'Black Wings'_ Krad's spirit was bound to Satoshi's soul.

_"Now, now Satoshi...you should get used to my presence. After all we're going to be together for a very long time. Ha ha ha ha."_ After that Krad fell silent, but the young Hikari knew that his curse was just below the surface. He knew that sometime soon he would share Krad's form and that idea only sickened him further.

* * *

When Kurama and Yusuke reached the apartment the detective said, "By the way Kurama, Uncle Kosuke's been doing his own research on Dark. He hasn't come up with anything yet, but he agreed to tell us when he found something."

_"And just what does this human think that he could find that I couldn't?"_, growled Youko. Knowing that one human had uncovered information that he couldn't obtain was bad enough, but to have another one do the same thing was just too much for Youko's pride to take.

_"He's just trying to be helpful Youko."_, said Suichi. He knew that an angry fox demon meant trouble for everyone. Thankfully Youko settled down and Suichi went back to thinking. Once inside the two teens went straight to Kosuke.

"Hi Uncle Kosuke. Find anything yet on Dark?", asked Yusuke. While Yusuke asked questions Kurama slipped into Dai's room for a quick look around and then returned seconds later. Yusuke guessed that Kurama was looking for his cousin and that Daisuke wasn't back there.

The spiky haired brunette groaned and replied, "No. I can't believe that there isn't anything of use in my collection of books. Maybe what is needed is in my larger collection back home?" Kosuke did answer a question, just not the one Yusuke had asked. He still couldn't find anything in his books that could make Daisuke look like himself again or at the very least concealing his current appearance. Kosuke liked challenges, but this one was driving him insane. He could practically feel the answer right in front of him.

Kurama glanced over the books and asked, "Where might we find Daisuke?" He watched Kosuke closely to see if the man would lie to them. If he did then Kurama had found the leak.

Kosuke lifted his head and placed a finger thoughtfully against lower lip. "Hmm...I think that he said that he was going to watch the heist. He knows not to get involved, so I'm not worried about him getting hurt.", answered the brunette.

Kurama knew that he was hiding something, he just couldn't figure out what. As he looked over the books a common theme seemed to emerge. _"These books are on concealment spells!"_, he thought. The fox narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Kosuke now knowing that this man was withholding valuable information. If Kurama's guess was right, then Kosuke was trying to hide Dark. Of course Yusuke would just claim that his Uncle was looking for a way to counter Dark's concealment spells and find out who the host was. _"I've gotcha now."_, he thought. "Well then thank you for your time. Yusuke, we'd better hurry if we're going to capture Dark." As they left the kitsune heard Yusuke's Uncle breathe a sigh of relief which caused the fox to grin.

* * *

At the museum Dark was wearing normal clothes and had his thick purple hair hidden underneath a baseball cap. With the way the fans were trying to sneak into the museum to sneak a peak of the Kaitou Dark knew that he would probably be able to just waltz right in the front door. _"Don't be silly Dark. You've done that before and Satoshi would be expecting it."_, chided Daisuke.

_"Don't worry partner, I'm not going to do anything foolish."_, the thief replied. When he had arrived Dark had quickly spotted the two demons and Kuwabara. The Kaitou still had a hard time not laughing at the bald idiot. "He got what he deserves for damaging my hair.", he said.

_"All he did was take off a few strands. It's not even noticeable unless you're staring at yourself in the mirror...again."_, said Daisuke. He'd witnessed Dark many times just staring at himself in the mirror and telling himself just how sexy he was. _"Please don't let me pickup that trait."_, he thought momentarily forgetting that the thief could hear his every thought.

Dark didn't get angry instead he replied, _"Jealous? That's not good for the soul Dai."_

_"This coming from you. Don't forget vanity is one of those deadly sins."_, countered the former red head.

Dark looked down at his watch and it was still thirty minutes before he'd have to make an appearance. He could feel Satoshi inside and knew that Krad would be waiting for him. This was getting more interesting, but also more dangerous. It excited the duo despite Dai's reluctance to admit it.

Fifteen minutes before things got interesting Dark spotted what he was looking for. _"Ya gotta love the classics."_, he thought to himself as he started walking towards one of his targets.

_"What are you up to now Dark? Dark? Answer me! DARK!"_ Daisuke knew that it was no use. The Kaitou had already cooked up a sneaky way into the museum and wouldn't talk until he was ready.

* * *

On top of the rooftop of the nearby church Raizen and Hiei scanned the crowd for signs of Dark's arrival. Kuwabara was too busy fantasizing about the ways he was going to kill the thief when they caught him.

"Where's that son of mine? That thief will be here soon if he isn't already.", growled Raizen. The demon lord did not like being kept waiting, least of all by his own son. He knew that he would have to work with Yusuke about being on time.

Hiei spotted the two approaching demons and said, "Here they come." Hiei then resumed scanning the crowd with his Jagan eye hoping to find some sign of Dark's approach. All he'd found so far were many lustful thoughts of the thief entertained by the women in the crowd and the men had thoughts that were following along Kuwabara's way of thinking.

"Sorry that we're late dad. Dai's out there in that crowd somewhere watching, so we need to be careful.", said Yusuke as he walked up next to his father.

The demon lord raised an eyebrow and said, "And if memory serves me right it was you that got carried away last time. Did you really find it necessary to blow a huge hole in the walls of that other museum and the landscape?"

Kurama chuckled remembering the lecture Yusuke had received from Genkai when she found out. The detective was never one for restraint or patience. "Five more minutes and then Dark should come flying in.", said the fox before looking at Yusuke, "And don't shoot him down using your Spirit Gun. We need him alive, remember?"

The detective grumbled and replied, "Yeah, yeah. I got it already."

"Miserable thief...must die...shave his head...disfigure his face." Kuwabara was still muttering when the clock struck 3 AM. Right on schedule the allusive Kaitou appeared in the sky diving towards the roof of the building.

Yusuke grinned and said, "Alright guys let's do this." He turned to Kuwabara and pointed his index finger at the bald teen. "...And don't kill him. We take him to Koenma first, got it?" After Kuwabara very reluctantly agreed they jumped to the other roof and searched for Dark's entrance.

As expected the Kaitou had left his entrance open almost as though he were inviting the detective and his friends to follow. They'd learned from past experience to search around the room containing the artwork while having at least one of them watching the art. Unlike last time the guards were all awake and scurrying about trying to find the thief.

"Well this is different.", commented Yusuke. They ducked into a nearby hall just narrowly avoiding a pair of armed guards. "Kurama, what the hell do you think he's up to?", asked the confused detective.

"I'm not sure. Leaving them all awake is a risky move on his part, but it also makes it harder for us to get to the painting without getting caught ourselves. He maybe trying to get _us_ arrested.", answered the kitsune. He was puzzled by the Kaitou's behavior, but he knew for certain that his prey was here.

_"Release me Kurama."_, urged Youko. The demonic fox was itching to sink his claws into Dark Mousy after what happened last time.

Kurama blocked his transformation and said, _"No. There are too many humans around to risk that." _Kurama suggested that they head towards the painting that Dark would be stealing. The kitsune had no doubt that Dark would get by the human security with ease and decided to wait at the painting for the thief to come to them.

Once outside of the room housing _'Dante's Flame'_ they found the strange boy that they had fought last time and several guards in the room searching it. The most disturbing thing was that the painting was already gone. "Blast! How the hell did he get in here without us knowing about it!", growled one of the guards.

Suddenly the lights went out and a guard limped into the room nursing a hurt arm. "Sir...Dark's heading straight for...the main entrance.", said the guard.

"THE MAIN ENTRANCE! That boy's really taunting us. Alright, everyone to the main entrance hall right now!", said Megumi as she entered the room. Before leaving Megumi turned to the wounded guard and said, "Go have that taken care of." Yusuke's group and the museum's security quickly hightail it to the main entrance hall in order to try to catch Dark.

As they reached the main entrance hall the fire doors started lowering closing off sections of the museum. "What! What is happening here?", demanded Megumi as the door slammed shut in front of her. "Darryl, open the fire doors. Darryl? Darryl!"

Kurama realized what was going on turned back towards the display room. Pulling a rose from his hair the fox turned it into a rose whip and sliced through the doors with ease.

Yusuke was right beside him and asked, "What the heck is going on here? Didn't that guy say that Dark was headed towards the main entrance?"

The kitsune ignored him and continued forcing his way back to the room where the painting had been displayed. When they arrived Kurama surveyed the room for any changes and found that now the display case that had house the painting was hanging open. He growled and ran to the nearest skylight and jumped through it using his demonic strength. As he landed he transformed into Youko.

Yusuke and the others quickly followed Youko back to the roof through the skylight. When they landed Yusuke was both pissed and confused. Standing near the ledge was Dark Mousy himself holding _'Dante's Flame'_. "What the hell?", he said.

Raizen figured out what had happened and filled in his clueless son. "The injured guard **IS** Dark. He simply acted hurt and told us that the thief was headed to the main entrance to get us away from the painting. Once we were away he triggered the fire system and it sealed all of the rooms in the building effectively eliminating all obstacles."

Yusuke looked back to the thief and indeed Dark was wearing the guard uniform that they had seen earlier. "Oh that's it! You are so dead!", he declared before Raizen smacked him in the back of the head. Turning his gaze back to his father the youth saw Raizen nod towards Youko. It dawned on Yusuke that this was a standoff between thieves. If the teen had interfered odds were that both thieves would've torn him apart.

The Kaitou smirked making the detective uneasy. He knew that when a thief smiled, they had something up their sleeve.

A voice suddenly spoke, "Now here's the million dollar question...which one of us...is the real one?"

Youko's eyes widened as the voice had come from behind them. Taking a second to look back he found another 'Dark' smiling at them and he too had a painting wrapped up under his arm. _"Which one is it?"_, he thought urgently trying to figure it out. _"Hiei, you go for one while I go for the other."_, he thought knowing that the small fire demon would be listening telepathically.

_"Right. I'll take the one at the ledge."_, responded Hiei.

Before the two demons could make their move Kuwabara charged at the 'new' Dark with his 'Spirit Sword' drawn. "I'm gonna pulverize you!", the bald teen yelled.

"Kuwabara NO!", shouted Youko, but it was too late. The instant the bald teen attack the 'first' Dark transformed into a black mist that grabbed a hold of all the demons giving the 'second' Dark the chance to get away. When the mist let go it flew off the side of the building leaving a very pissed off Youko holding Kuwabara by the throat. "Now look what you've done. This mission could've been over just now."

"Youko calm down. Killing him won't change things. Dark will strike again and we'll be waiting for him.", said Raizen. The demon lord knew that he could expect Youko to obey his orders and that Kazuma would have to be punished in some way for his reckless actions.

The kitsune vanished from the rooftop intent on putting some distance between himself and Kuwabara before he did kill the human. _"Besides I'm not quite through yet."_ He smiled at that thought and raced towards his intended destination. With nothing further to do the others began their trip back to Atsuko's apartment.

* * *

Outside of Daisuke's room the thief landed gracefully and climbed through the window with the painting in hand. He quickly set it off to the side and changed clothes. The painting started glowing and the Kaitou knew that it had somehow been activated. He covered his eyes as a bright light covered the room.

When the light faded a young woman with short blue hair and a white dress sat on Dai's bed. "So you must be Dante? I always thought that you were a guy.", commented Dark.

The spirit gave a halfhearted smile. "Yes, sadly most people do. I want to thank you for rescuing me Dark."

Dark's ego inflated and he said, "No thanks are necessary. Besides...I've already got a girl."

"That's not how I want to thank you...(whispers) pervert!", said the spirit. She stood up and reached just under Dark's chin. "This will let you hide your true appearance once more.", she said smiling at the surprised look on the Kaitou's face, "We spirits love to gossip. When I heard of your plight I knew that I could help you and so here it is." Dante placed her hands together and created a blue sphere within them. She then pushed the sphere into Dark's body and said, "It will take a little time to create an illusion of your host's old form. Just be patient. You can also disperse or reconstruct the image by transforming as you normally would and after the first time it will just take seconds to switch between your two forms."

Dark smiled sincerely and said, "Thank you Dante. I really needed this and I appreciate your help. At least now I don't have to wrack my brain coming up with an effective way to hide myself."

The spirit smiled back and then returned to her dormant stated to recover her used magic. The phantom thief could feel the magic beginning to mask his appearance so that everyone would see him as Daisuke. _"I'll have to start teaching Daisuke advanced magic soon."_, he thought. Brushing that issue to the side the purple haired thief returned control to his Tamer.

After regaining control of his body Daisuke quickly put the painting up and walked towards his dresser. As he reached it vines shot out from behind it and wrapped themselves tightly around his toned body. "Ah...I can't get these things off.", he said as he struggled in vain against their tight grip.

"Of course you can't", said a silky voice outside of the window. Climbing through just as Dark had moments ago was none other than Youko Kurama in all his glory. "It's nice to know that one's suspicions are correct...Daisuke Niwa."

"How...how did you know?", stuttered Daisuke. The teen felt his curse readying himself to fight, but Dai held him back. _"Just wait Dark. Maybe there's another way out of this."_, thought Niwa.

_"I doubt it partner. This guy is not likely to go easy on you after that last heist. If anything he's probably still extremely pissed after I turned With loose on them."_, said Dark. The thief knew that Youko was extremely dangerous right now and he didn't want Dai to get hurt.

Before Youko could answer the door swung open revealing Yusuke and the rest of his team. Yusuke took one look at the purple haired teen and looked at Youko for answers. "What the hell is he doing in my cousin's room? You'd better not have laid a hand on Daisuke or I'll kill you."

Both thieves rolled their eyes hearing Yusuke's threat. Some times...ok, most of the time the detective was just too dense for his own good. Raizen and Hiei had quickly put two and two together while Kuwabara thought that Youko had chased Dark down and dragged him back here.

"He wouldn't hurt your cousin Yusuke...because he is your cousin.", said the fox demon. With that the kitsune turned back to Daisuke and said, "I guess that we did compare notes after all. You should feel quite proud of yourself...nobody has ever managed to escape from me twice." Indeed the fox demon did hold the other thief in higher regard than other humans even though he was still a little ticked about earlier tonight.

Yusuke looked hurt and asked, "Is it true? If so, then why didn't you tell me?" In his heart the detective had already known from the time that he had opened to door to check on his cousin.

Daisuke looked annoyed and replied, "I couldn't. You guys were trying to arrest me, remember? If I had told what would you have done? I tell you, you would've obeyed your orders and turned me over to Koenma."

Yusuke was angry now hearing that Niwa hadn't really trusted him. "Of course I would've protected you. You shouldn't think anything else. I wouldn't do that to you.", he said.

Raizen stepped in and added, "He's right. You are family Daisuke and demons always protect those of their blood."

When Dai turned to look at Raizen he laughed seeing the demon lord restraining Kuwabara with one hand. "But you still have to take me to Koenma.", the teen objected remembering Yusuke's meeting.

Kosuke entered the room and froze seeing everyone, including his son standing there. "Dark?", he asked trying to cover for his son.

"It's too late dad, they already know.", said Daisuke.

"So you knew about this Uncle Kosuke? What's your excuse for not telling me?", demanded an angry Yusuke.

Locking eyes with his nephew Kosuke said, "This is something that you can't understand yet." He turned to Raizen and said, "But you can. The desire to protect one's offspring. He's my son and I would never abandon him."

The demon lord nodded knowing just how the brunette felt. He had felt the same way when the renegade spirit detective tried to kill his son. Raizen had helped Yusuke's demon blood along and eventually took full control of his son so that he could kill Sensui. "I understand where you are coming from Kosuke, but we do need to know these things."

Daisuke looked around at the detective and his team finally stopping on Yusuke. "So what now?", he asked. Whatever Yusuke's answer was would decide Daisuke's next course of action. _"The game is not over yet."_, he thought as he awaited an answer.


	14. Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or YuYu Hakusho.

**Living in the Dark**

Thoughts _"blah"_

Artwork's _'name'_

Chapter 14

Daisuke and Kosuke waited for the detective to answer. Yusuke seemed deep in thought about what step to take next when Daisuke struggled with the vines. "You know you could release me from these things. It's not as though you don't know who I am or where I live.", said the teen. With a doubtful looked for Youko the boy snapped, "What do expect me to do? Attack you? I'm a thief, not a killer."

Kosuke looked at his son. He was surprised that the former red head would admit that he was a thief. Before he'd always said that Dark was the thief and that he was just along for the ride.

Daisuke and Dark had seen their father's face and they both knew what he must be thinking. "I know dad. I've never admitted it to anyone before, not even myself. I am a thief and I've finally come to terms with that." He chuckled and then said, "Actually I could finally admit it to myself shortly before everything happened with Krad and the _'Black Wings'_."

_"'Black Wings'_? I remember you saying something about that before. Is there anything that you left out?", asked Yusuke bitterly. It cut deeply into his heart this his own cousin didn't trust him enough to confide in him. Of course he'd protect his cousin, so why did he think differently. _"Have I done or said anything that would make him believe that I'm untrustworthy?"_, he thought to himself.

"Nothing that I want to talk about. It's still...fresh and unpleasant.", replied Daisuke.

_"Dai you're going to have to tell him about what happened a year ago sooner or later. It might as well be now and maybe we can mend the friendship between the two of you."_, offered the Kaitou.

"Hey, Youko.", said Urameshi catching the fox demon's attention. "Go ahead and let him down. He's not going anywhere." Yusuke was doing this as an act of good faith and hopefully Daisuke would see that the detective would not allow his cousin to be hurt in any way.

"Thanks Yusuke." Daisuke locked eyes with the detective trying to figure out the best way to handle this situation. "If it makes you feel any better I didn't even tell my dad. He kinda caught me not too long ago."

Yusuke started snickering when he saw the nod from his Uncle. "So you've been keeping this secret from everyone? And here I was thinking that you were too shy to be robbing museums and whatnot."

"Well it is for a good reason. I've never stolen anything for money despite all that crap you see in the media.", said Daisuke. With Yusuke talking to him the tension in the room lessened considerably.

"I've gotta question for ya.", he said waiting for a response. When Dai nodded Yusuke asked his question. "Was it you or Dark that had all of those erotic fantasies about Yukina and even Keiko?" If it was Dai then the detective was just going to say 'you can look, but don't touch'. If it was Dark then the half demon would find some way to get at the spirit without hurting his cousin.

Niwa smiled and said, "That was Dark. I maybe a thief, but I stick to one woman. And no I'm not going to tell you who she is." He turned to his father and added, "You're not going to tell them either I hope." He smiled when Kosuke raised his hands in surrender and shook his head.

Youko walked forward to the younger thief and extended his hand. "You are indeed a worthy rival and a talented thief. You would've made a fine addition to our profession in Makai." He smiled allowing one of his razor sharp fangs to show in the light. _"At least now Hiei will be trying to find a way to kill Dark."_, thought the kitsune.

"So what happens now?", asked Daisuke after he'd shaken hands with Youko. He knew that he wasn't out of the woods yet and if the detectives tried to take him to Spirit World they were going to be in for one heck of a fight. _"No way am I going to go down easily."_

_"Right behind ya."_, said Dark offering his support. He'd repositioned his consciousness so that he could take control at a moments notice should the detectives try to take Daisuke by force. He cared for his tamer and anyone trying to fool with him would find out just how big of a mistake that was with Dark around. The thief was usually very over protective of his charge as everyone knew after Dark had charged into Daisuke's painting to save him from _'The Second Hand of Time'_.

Raizen spoke before his son could. "I think that for now we are all best off getting some sleep. We'll talk about what to do next in the morning." Everyone seemed to accept this and Atsuko told everyone that they all would be staying there for the night since it was so late.

* * *

After everyone was settled in Atsuko found her brother in the living room on the couch still reading from his recently purchased collection of ancient books. They were ancient in her eyes at any rate. "Well dear brother it seems that your son has a knack for keeping secrets.", she said trying to startup a conversation.

Kosuke smiled and said, "Yes he does. I knew that Daisuke and Dark were connected since his fourteenth birthday. It was something that I knew was going to happen thanks to Emiko. The Phantom Thief is passed down to the males of the Niwa bloodline and so we knew that it was just a matter of time before the Kaitou would emerge in our son." The brunette motioned for his sister to take a seat next to him. He knew that this conversation was coming as soon as his son's other identity was discovered.

"It must be difficult for you...having a son as a thief.", commented Atsuko.

Kosuke shook his head. "Not really. I know that my son steals these artworks to protect people from their dangerous powers." He sat down the book that he'd been reading and gave his sister his full attention. "I am very proud of my son for everything that he's accomplished. Even with the odds stacked against him he's never given up and continues to fight for what he believes to be the right thing to do."

Atsuko was surprised to hear that not only did her brother know about his son's interesting bloodline, but that he was also encouraging his son to steal. Growing up Kosuke had always been the 'straight arrow' in the family while she was the troublemaker and now there roles seemed to be reversed. "Kosuke, I'm sorry. I guess I just expected you to be angry with him. It's not my place to parent him."

The spiky haired brunette chuckled. "I don't think anyone can truly be prepared to parent a Phantom Thief especially when said thief is technically three centuries old. Dark and Daisuke share a body, but they are not the same person...exactly. It's hard to explain, but I guess the best way to describe them is Daisuke having MPD (Multiple Personality Disorder) of the mystical variety." Gently Kosuke placed his hand on his sister's and said, "And there's no need to apologize for anything. If anyone should be apologizing it's my son and I for keeping your family in the dark...no pun intended."

"I gotcha. So...is all forgiven on both sides?" Atsuko really just wanted to put all of this behind her and move on. Hopefully her son and husband would come up with a peaceful solution to this problem that everyone could agree to.

"Yes. Now I think that you should go get some sleep, it's going to be a big day tomorrow.", said Kosuke. He laughed softly hearing his sister's groan and watched her disappear around the corner into the main hallway.

* * *

Yusuke had tried many times to fall asleep, but his thoughts just kept coming back to his cousin and Uncle not trusting him. _"Maybe talking to Daisuke will help"_ he thought. The detective climbed out of bed and walked down the hall to where the guest room was to speak with his cousin. Upon arriving he found the room empty and the window still hanging open. "Now where could he have gone to now?"

When Yusuke walked into the living room he found his Uncle still up reading his books. Kosuke looked at Yusuke and nodded before turning his attention back to his book.

"Uncle Kosuke, have you seen Daisuke anywhere?", Yusuke finally asked.

The spiky haired brunette looked at the detective and said, "He's not in his room...try the roof." At the confused look on Yusuke's face Kosuke added, "What? Did you think that somebody with wings would have a fear of heights? Daisuke has always loved high places, so the roof is the best place to start."

Yusuke went back to the guest room and looked at the fire escape. It wasn't close to this window, but one could easily jump to it as long as they were careful. Jumping to the metal railing the teen began to climb to the roof. As he reached the top he heard someone's voice...somebody was singing.

_Kanashii hodo hikari dashita_

_Shiroi yami kiri saku tsubasa ni nare_

_Tsumetai taiyou ni terasareteta_

_Kai narasareta jiyuu ga atta_

_"He's pretty good at this actually."_, thought Yusuke. He could make out a second voice in the mix that he recognized immediately as Dark. It surprised him that both Daisuke and Dark could be singing at the same time. He'd have to use this for blackmail later, after all how many people out there knew that Dark could or would sing.

_Kagami ni utsutta kiseki no yoru_

_Masuka o hazushi hajimeta my soul_

_Shiroku somaru yami tsuki nukete_

_Atarashii jidai o kizami tsuzukero_

Yusuke felt a hand on suddenly press down on his shoulder and he tried to shout, but a second hand clamped his mouth shut. The first thing that he noticed was the the hand had claws and the hair on the arm was silver. He looked to his side and sure enough, Youko was standing next to him listening in as well. From the look on the kitsune's face he seemed to be enjoying the song despite the sadness in their tones.

_Toki hanashita kokoro no mama ni_

_Hateshinaku tsuzuiteku byakuya o tobe_

When Daisuke and Dark finished the now red headed teen looked to his right and started talking. "Thanks Dark. I needed that." he said.

Yusuke looked around confused and then to Youko. The kitsune whispered, "He's talking out loud to his other self. Shuiichi used to talk to me the same way."

The transparent image of Dark was standing next to his tamer. He knew that nobody other than Daisuke could see him since Dark wasn't actually outside of Dai's body. _"Why not go talk to Yusuke? If anyone could understand us keeping a secret this big, it's him."_

"You're right...still it's not going to be easy. I'm forcing Yusuke to choose between following orders from the guy that brought him back to life and the cousin that he probably barely remembers." He knew that the talk with his cousin couldn't be avoided, but he'd at least like to put it off until tomorrow despite the fact that it was this train of thought that prevent him from sleeping.

_"You are not forcing him to do anything. It's just the circumstances that we all were handed."_ Dark's mental connection since their joining had grown to the point where even when the Kaitou didn't wish to reading Daisuke's feelings he still felt them at full strength. It didn't come as a real surprise to either of them, but it was a little annoying having absolutely no privacy even if they were technically the same person.

Youko had seen enough and decided that it was time to take action. The kitsune looked at Yusuke and smiled. Youko gave the detective a hard slap on the back sending him forward onto the roof catching Daisuke's attention. "Huh?", he said turning around to see his half demon cousin lying on the ground with an extremely pissed look on his face. _"Back away slowly Daisuke."_, he thought to himself.

The detective turned to look back at Youko and found that the fox was no longer there. _"I'm going to turn him into a pair of fuzzy slippers for Mother's day when I catch him."_, he thought before turning his attention to his kleptomaniac cousin. "Hey Daisuke, sorry to have been eavesdropping on you like that. I was just curious as to where you'd disappeared to and your dad told me that you'd probably be some place high."

_"Here's your chance Daisuke. Talk to him and work it out."_, said Dark.

Daisuke stood there for a time not really knowing what to say. Finally Yusuke broke the ice and said, "It's nice to see you as your redheaded self again. Is your transformation painful? I can tell you that mine are."

The red head smiled and answered, "Yeah, it's a little painful the first few time. Most of it has to do with how hot it makes my body feel. Think of it like this, sitting in the sun all day only that feeling is stronger and everywhere."

"Ouch! That's gotta suck.", said Yusuke. "Well it always turns my hair always grows down to my ankles and it turns white. I also get this echoing voice and tattoos all over my body." He remembered the feeling of transforming into his demon form the first time when Raizen 'decided to play puppet master'. To this day Yusuke always glared at Raizen when he thought back to that point of his life. He knew that his father had good intentions, but he hated being controlled for any reason. He later learned from Hiei and Youko that his feelings on that matter were made worse because of his demonic instincts.

Niwa smiled and motioned for Yusuke to come sit down next to him. When the half demon sat the exchange of stories continued. "The first time I changed into Dark it scared the hell out of me. I was burning up, but I could feel something...some power inside of me. Dark told me later that it was just his magics becoming active inside of my DNA, so you see the burning sensation is just the magics suddenly surging through my body." Daisuke was beginning to think that just maybe things might turn out for the best. "The weird part was when I looked in the mirror."

"Oh yeah? How bad was it?", asked Yusuke. He knew what his transformation looked like thanks to Hiei's Jagan eye. The little fire demon had sent his memory of the event to Yusuke shortly after the Detective had regained his sane state of mind.

Daisuke scrunched his face and answered, "Well when the feeling went away I pulled myself up off of the floor. I still felt a little woozy and I walked over to my desk to sit down. When I sat down felt how tight my clothing had become and looked down. I was barely fitting inside of clothes that had always been a loose fit and my body was far more built than it had ever been. I got up and looked in the mirror and started screaming...for mom. I made it down stairs and started babbling hysterically." With an annoyed looked he continued, "Mom of course knew what was going to happen and didn't bother to tell me until I asked. She didn't tell me the whole thing until after I'd stolen my first artwork. That was also the first time that Dark took control of my body."

Something about his little cousin's story caught Yusuke's attention and he stopped the red head. "Wait, wait, wait. So Dark wasn't in control of your body when you first transformed. Why?"

The red head looked thoughtful for a second while he asked Dark. When he looked back at Yusuke he replied, "Dark hadn't woken up yet...completely. For Dark to take control that first time he's got to have the host call for his assistance. In my case Hiwitari had me pinned to the ground and was getting way too close to my face for comfort."

"So he's gay.", said Yusuke.

Dark busted out laughing and said, _"Oh yeah, he's gotta be. Then again I've wondered about you at times...especially where the Commander is concerned."_

Daisuke mentally gave Dark the finger before he sent back a response. _"You do realize that you and I are the same person now...which would mean that you've wondered about yourself at times."_ Score one for Daisuke. The Kaitou was flustered and Dai decided to 'kick while he's down'. _"But wait...that would mean that you and Krad..."_

_"Daisuke if you finish that sentence I'm going to torment you with every perverted thought and image that I can come up with until a waterfall of blood gushes from your nose. And yes I'm aware that I'll feel it too, but it will be worth it."_ The idea of Dark ever wanting anything to do with Krad other than killing him was enough to make Dark feel as though he was about to lose everything that he'd eaten in the last two hundred years.

Niwa knew that his curse would wait until he was with Riku before he struck so he decided to leave Dark alone for now. _"Someone's a bit touchy."_, he thought before seeing a mental image of Riku in tight black leather that barely covered her body and her holding a whip. _"Sorry...pervert."_

Yusuke wondered what was going on. One minute he and Daisuke are having a conversation and the next the teen is ignoring him. He figured that it must be Dark when he saw the red blush on Dai's face and he could smell faint amounts of blood. Given how weak the smell was Yusuke was certain that it was a probably the beginning of a nosebleed. _"What kind of perverted thoughts is that thief showing my cousin now? I better save him or else Uncle Kosuke will probably kill me and the other demons in the apartment will be complaining about the smell."_ Waving a hand in front of Daisuke's face he said, "Hey cuz, snap out of it."

"Oh, sorry about that.", said Daisuke smiling sheepishly. He took a second to remember where the conversation had paused for Dark's amusement before he answered, "No. As far as I know Hiwitari isn't gay...or if he is I'd like to know why he's dating Risa Harada."

"Cover", muttered Yusuke. When Daisuke turned his way he tried to look innocent and asked, "What? I didn't say anything."

Little did the detective know, but Dai had heard it loud and clear thanks to the enhanced senses he had. His new body couldn't measure up to a full demon's senses, but it was significantly better than a human's senses. He decided to drop that one since he didn't want to give Dark another reason to start another laughing fit. "I'm glad that you're still willing to talk to me. For what it's worth I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. Dark was supposed to be gone forever or so I was lead to believe."

It seemed that his red headed cousin had a knack for confusing him. "But I thought that Dark's been with you since you turned fourteen." The look on the younger boy's face told the detective that there was still something that he wasn't being told. "Alright let's hear it. I can tell that there's a story there. Trust me enough to tell me what happened."

Daisuke nodded knowing that he should tell this story now, but it still bothered him even though Dark was back. "A year ago...well not quite a year ago, but that's just a few days...anyways almost a year ago I thought that I'd lost Dark forever. A man name Kei Hiwitari tried to reawaken the _'Black Wings'_ which would force Krad and Dark to merge together into one being...the _'Black Wings'_ itself. He thought that he could control the power of that Hikari artwork, but he was just being used by Krad. The full power of the _'Black Wings'_ is something that this world isn't prepared for...if it had truly been released then it would been the end of the world."

Yusuke whistled and said, "So it's that powerful. Then don't you have at least half of that power?" The detective was beginning to wonder why if the _'Black Wings'_ was so powerful then didn't Dark or Daisuke ever really use that kind of power against them. _"Perhaps he just couldn't bring himself to hurt family under any circumstances."_, he thought with a smile. Still he was troubled that a piece of art could have that kind of magic. _"I'll have to have Kurama and Koenma help me on this. If it's that strong, then surely Spirit World must have some kind of record on it and maybe even these Hikari's."_

Daisuke shook his head. "No it's not like that. Separate Dark and Krad are extremely weak compared to the kind of power they'd have joined together. With Light and Darkness working together they cancel each other out, instead they release an enormous amount of energy."

"Ok, I get it. So that's the reason why you and Dark never fought use at either Museum?", said Yusuke.

Daisuke laughed at the looked on Yusuke's face. "It's not that Dark and I lack power...it's just that we try to avoid actually fighting whenever we can. We're strong, but not as strong as the artwork that Dark was born from." The red head shuddered and added, "That thing is monstrously powerful...and evil. It was created through the Hikari's pride and arrogance. In the end it cursed both families although I don't actually think of Dark as a curse."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "So what do you think of Dark as?" He couldn't help but smile since Daisuke was now coming out and sharing a lot of his secrets with the detective. He decided that no matter what he wouldn't allow Koenma to stop his cousin's thefts. The kid had a heart of gold and Yusuke was proud to call this kid family.

Daisuke meanwhile was thinking about exactly what he thought of his curse as. After debating with himself trying to find the right words Daisuke answered, "I think of Dark as a part of myself like an arm or leg...well I suppose it should really be the perverted voice in the back of my head."

_"HEY! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME A PERVERT!"_, shouted Dark. He'd been listening in on the entire conversation and hated being called the 'P' word. In his mind he just liked to flirt and that didn't qualify as a pervert in dictionary.

_"Try getting the updated version."_, thought the Tamer as he listened in on his other half's thoughts. He received a mental image of Dark glaring at him and he realized that the Kaitou had heard that last thought.

_"Obviously I heard it. We're closer together than we used to be. I can't block your thoughts out like I used to be able to. It's the price we pay for my return."_, replied Dark. The thief's spirit had fully joined with Daisuke's soul making them one person on that level, but their minds were still somewhat separate leaving them with a case of MPD. If the young Niwa had desired it he could absorb the Kaitou's persona into himself, but Dark knew that Daisuke wouldn't do that because he didn't want to be alone. True he did still have all of his friends, but nobody was as close to him as Dark. There was also one little matter that the purpled haired thief had still not informed his Tamer about and he knew that it would eventually become a problem, but for now he just wanted the teen to enjoy life.

Yusuke snapped his fingers in front of Daisuke's face jarring the teen from his other conversation. "Oh sorry about that.", he said sheepishly.

"No problem. Do you do that often?", asked the detective.

The other teen shook his head. "Not that often. I usually space out like that when I'm alone or Dark sees Ri...Ms. Harada." Niwa knew that he just about slipped up. If Yusuke knew his girlfriends name he knew that the half demon would torture him with it. _"Too bad I can't just turn the tables with Yusuke's feelings for Keiko. He's even more dense than I used to be in matters of the heart."_ "Well I'm gonna call it a night. I'll talk to you more in the morning. Goodnight Yusuke." The young thief jumped down the fire escape and back into his open window in just seconds making Yusuke grin.

Up on the roof Yusuke stared off into the night sky. "You can come out now Kurama." Seconds later the shadow of the kitsune appeared next to Yusuke's. "Well what did you think of him?"

Youko chuckled as he remembered the look on Dai's face as he jumped down the fire escape. He knew that the teen had been aware of his presence shortly after the detective landed on the roof. "I can't any real problems with his character or abilities. It is troubling however that humans could create something as dangerous as that artwork. This will most certainly trigger a large scale investigation with Spirit World and no doubt they'll want to question your cousin."

"Anything else?", asked the raven haired half demon.

The question made Youko grin. "Yes there is. I wish that Kuronue and I had enlisted this kid's help back during my long career in Makai...too bad he hadn't even been born yet."

The detective laughed at that thought. "Just don't try to turn him into a cutthroat like yourself. I don't mind him fighting, I just don't want him to turn into a killer. You can see it in his eyes. He's never taken a life before and I'd like to keep it that way."

The demon nodded and said, "Noble, however there may come a time when he has no other choice but to kill." Youko walked in front of Yusuke and added, "Perhaps it would be best if someone were to train him."

As soon as those words left Youko's mouth the detective received numerous flashbacks of 'Grandma's Evil Boot Camp'. He looked at Youko and said, "Are you crazy? That evil, old hag would kill him in just a few hours."

The kitsune realized whom Yusuke thought that he'd suggested train Daisuke. Youko punched Yusuke in the side of the head and growled, "Not her...I meant me and you. I could work with him on some of his thieving techniques and you could show him the ropes fighting."

Realization finally dawned on the half demon. "Oh, right." He thought about it and then said, "We'll do it only if he agrees to it. Besides after our fight with Krad I'd like to help my cousin rub that creep's face in the ground. I'll ask him tomorrow before we go to see Koenma."

Before Youko disappeared the thief said, "Whatever you choose to do, I'll support you and Daisuke. The kid has good reason to be stealing and we both know it."

Yusuke was now alone on the roof and enjoyed the cold night's breeze. _"Yeah I know that he does. Spirit World won't risk laying a finger on him unless they want their favorite detective to go rogue on them."_


	15. A New Future

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or YuYu Hakusho

**Living in the Dark**

Thoughts _"blah"_

Artwork's _'name'_

Chapter 15

The following morning Yusuke woke himself up early to have a private chat with his little cousin. Quietly he slipped out of his room and down the hallway to Daisuke's.

He opened the door expecting to find his cousin, but he instead found Dark stretching Daisuke's pajamas. The detective knew that had to be one of the downsides to being two people. _"That's ride up in unpleasant places."_ He walked over to the purpled haired thief and shook his shoulder.

Slowly one violet eye opened and focused on the detective. For several seconds the eye stayed locked on Yusuke before shutting again as thought it has seen nothing.

"_Oh come on! You know that I'm here and I seriously doubt that you are a still asleep. I bet money that you are a very light sleeper."_ Yusuke tried to keep his temper in check thinking that the thief was just trying to annoy him. _"I'll be nice about this. Just be patient Yusuke,"_ he thought to himself. "Dark wake your lazy ass up!"

The Kaitou didn't even open an eye and just replied in a bored tone, "Ive been up. There's just nothing worth doing right now."

Yusuke sighed and said, "Look I need to talk to you...well you and Daisuke."

Reluctantly the thief sat up and moved over so the the detective could sit as well. Dark released his wings which left two large holes in the back of Daisuke's pj's. He stretched them making loud cracking noises before pulling the wings back into his body. "Sorry about that. It's just nice to stretch my wings once in a while." Yusuke nodded and Dark looked at him expectantly. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Yusuke wasn't sure how to go about doing this, so he just came out and said what he thinking. "I wanted to talk to you and Daisuke about training. I don't like the idea of Daisuke not knowing how to fight and having to deal with someone like the white-winged lunatic."

Dark chuckled agreeing with the comment about Krad. He stopped however when he thought over what Yusuke had said. He gave the detective a glare and said, "We can fight Yusuke, we just choose not to...at least whenever we can help it."

"I'm not going to let Daisuke continue to run around without knowing that he can handle himself if the situation gets really intense," replied Yusuke. He was determined to make Dark and Daisuke see things his way, but he wasn't going to go so far as to blackmail his cousin. "Try to remember there are some extremely powerful demons out there and I don't want Dai getting caught off guard by them...and I don't think that you want that either."

"_Now that's playing dirty. He's using my overprotective nature against me. You're going to pay for that Yusuke Urameshi."_ Dark continued to glare, but it softened somewhat. "Look Daisuke and I have always held our own against everything that we've come across. We don't need training now."

Yusuke nodded but it was obvious that he didn't believe the thief and certainly was not about to let this conversation end just yet. "Right. So when you come up against an S class demon, you're telling me that you can get Dai out of there in one piece."

Dark knew the class system for demons and he hated to admit it, but as he was now he didn't have a chance in a head on conflict with such a demon. "Fine I'll agree to it, but only if you can talk Daisuke into it as well."

The raven haired teen allowed a slight smirk to wander onto his face knowing that this guy would always try to protect his little cousin. The half demon started thinking back to last night and something stood out to him. "I've gotta question for ya Dark? What were you saying to Dai yesterday that had him blushing?"

"Hmm...just a few images of his girlfriend in a revealing outfit that I thought up," answered Dark with smirk on his face.

The half demon asked, "What made you do something like that?"

Dark laid back and said, "I was picking on Dai as I normally do when he suggested the idea of me and Krad being together. I've always picked on him leaving hints that I think that he and Satoshi have something going. Anyways I told him that if he finished that sentence I'd give him the worse nosebleed in the history of this world or Makai."

"So is he?" Yusuke would care for his cousin either way, but he did want to know.

The Kaitou casually replied as though it was the obvious thing in the world, "No."

This confused the half demon. "Then why do you make suggestions like that?"

Hearing the question Dark gave a wicked grin and said, "I do it because Daisuke always takes the bait. It's so easy to get a rise out of him this way."

The detective shook his head not believing what he'd just heard. _"He picks on Daisuke like that just to irritate him. What's worse is that my cuz is giving his tenant exactly what he wants."_

"You should try it some time. You'd be surprised at how much fun you can torturing somebody like this." Dark knew that Yusuke wouldn't take up the suggestion. Dark smile faded when he thought about what he had been keeping from Daisuke.

Yusuke of course noticed the sudden change in behavior and asked, "What's wrong?"

Dark sensed to see if Daisuke was awake yet and thankfully the redhead was still having blissful dreams about Riku. The Kaitou knew that he was really started to have an effect on the teen if he was having dreams like this. "You know about how your cousin and I have joined together, right?"

"Yeah," Yusuke replied. He wanted to know where this was going and fast especially with his cousin involved so deeply.

For the first time Dark seemed to be at a loss for words. He made several attempts to talk, but stopped. Finally he figured out just what he wanted to say. "As you know Daisuke has fused with my spirit and body. In those terms we are completely one person, but there is something about that he doesn't know."

"And what's that," asked the detective. He could see that the Kaitou was having a hard time saying what was on his mind, so he decided to help him out. "Alright out with it already." _"Real smart Yusuke."_

Dark closed his eyes and said, "Because of me...Daisuke's lost something very important to him..." The thief sat up in the bed and locked eyes with Yusuke. "...He's lost his mortality. He's immortal now...well so long as no one kills him or me."

The half demon understood exactly why Dark was so hesitant to tell Daisuke about this turn of events. He himself had had some serious issues arise when he first became aware that with the awakening of his demon blood came a painful burden. Like Daisuke Yusuke would have to live on while Keiko passed away.

Kurama had helped with the situation reminding the detective that it would be many years before that became a real issue. The fox had told him to 'simply enjoy the time that you have together before it's take away from you.'

"Hey...Dark I understand why you haven't said anything to him yet, but you know that he's going to eventually find out the truth. I think that it'd be better to hear it from you rather than someone else...someone like say...Krad." After having been in situations like this before Urameshi knew what to expect from most his enemies and he was willing to bet that Krad would use this to his advantage given the chance.

The purple haired thief looked at Dai's cousin with suspicion clearly written on his face. _"Would he really do that to me?"_

Urameshi realized what Dark was probably thinking and quickly said, "No, no. I'm not threatening to tell him. That's for you to do. I just don't want someone telling him something like that just to hurt him."

The thief let out the breath that he'd been holding. "Thanks Yusuke. I just don't know how he's going to react. Daisuke loves Riku just as much as I do and I know what it's like to lose someone that you love. I've had to do it before and ironically enough it was Riku's grandmother Rika Harada. I pushed her away at the end knowing that I could never really be with her and it tore my heart out seeing her cry." Dark gave a sarcastic chuckle and continued, "It's ironic that I've always envied that part of Daisuke's life. To be able to grow old and eventually die with the one that you love."

"Didn't you have a choice in this," asked Yusuke.

Dark shook his head. "No I didn't and neither did Dai. When the _'Black Wings'_ was destroyed I was forced to return to my previous Tamer. Energy can be created nor destroyed. I am composed entirely of magic, a form of energy. Without a place to inhabit I was sent back to Daisuke, but I had to wait until I'd recovered enough to talk to him."

"Are you afraid of it? The _'Black Wings'_ I mean," asked the detective. He could see fear on the thief's face, but he wasn't sure what he was so fearful of.

The Kaitou nodded and said, "Yes. Even thought I was born from it I'm nothing like it. The _'Black Wings'_ was filled with the hatred and ambitions of the Hikari family. They didn't care who they stepped on to get what they wanted as long as they got it. Satoshi is the only Hikari that I've ever known that has tried to clean up his family's mistakes. I may not like him, but to some limited extent I do respect him."

"Well I'm going to go talk with dad and see what he's come up with. I suggest that you talk to Daisuke about this. I know that it's not going to be easy, but it is for the best that he knows now." The raven haired teen stood up and left the room leaving Dark to ponder over their talk until his Tamer woke.

When the young Niwa finally woke he changed and rushed to the kitchen to start breakfast. It had quickly become tradition for Atsuko and the young red head to fix a large breakfast for everyone every morning.

"Well this should be fun. I wonder how much more we should make since we've got guests?" Atsuko greeted her nephew and they quickly went to work.

"It should be considered a sport to cook for this many demons," joked Daisuke. It was indeed a challenge to accomplish such a task since demons seemed to be able to eat nonstop.

Atsuko nodded in agreement and said, "You think that this is bad, wait until one of them gets hurt. They always eat a lot more when they are recovering for injury. Heightened metabolism I guess."

"Raizen," asked the young Niwa as he started four pans of scrambled eggs. How anyone could eat so much still surprised him even if it was a demon that he was feeding.

Atsuko responded, "Uh-huh. My dear old, and I mean really old, husband."

_"Daisuke we need to talk,"_ said Dark. One thing that Dai had learned from life is that when he heard that sentence nothing good ever followed. Last time Kosuke had heard that sentence he'd been put on the couch and Emiko had locked the room containing all of his books. It had been two full days of torture for the spiky haired brunette. The funny part was he still didn't know what he had done.

_"Ok, but can it wait? We've got lots of hungry demons to feed,"_ replied the red head. He quickly finished with the eggs and moved on to the bacon. Though he asked if it could wait he already knew from Dark's tone that it couldn't. Whatever it was Dai wasn't sure that he wanted to know.

The Kaitou sent a mental image of himself crossing his arms and a serious look on his face. _"No Daisuke, I don't think that this can. We need to talk about this now. It's important that you know about this."_

The red head sighed and picked up the steaming pot of coffee. He started walking into the dinning room and found that everyone was already waiting. _"Big surprise there,"_ he thought before asking, "Who wants coffee?" As expected most of the cups went up and he started filling them.

_"Daisuke playing waiter can wait...no pun intended,"_ said the thief. He could tell that his other self was trying to put it off as long as possible, but Dark couldn't allow this to continue. _"Dai there is another change in you that you need to be aware of."_

"Hey Niwa! Come on man get some of stuff down here," demand Kuwabara. The orange haired oaf had quickly taken a liking to the special blend of coffee that the young Niwa had made the previous day. He'd learned how to make that particular blend from Riku during their time in Home Ec.

"Sure I'm coming," he said as he thought, _"You annoying pain. I wonder if he's related to Mio Hio somehow?"_ He walked down to the tall teen with the coffee pot.

"_Probably, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I...you...grrr..."_ Dark knew that this was going to be bad and he really didn't want to say it, but he knew he had to do this. _"Daisuke you are not entirely human anymore, nor are you mortal."_

"_I know that I'm not exactly a human anymore Dark. I haven't really felt like one since you first appeared, not that that's a bad thing mind you. It doesn't really bother me though, I'm still me even if I'm a little different,"_ answered the red head. He gave a mental sigh of relief that that was what Dark wanted to say to him. Finally the last part registered in Dai's brain and why Dark had been so hesitant to tell him. _"I...I'm...immortal?"_

Unfortunately for Kuwabara the young Niwa had figured this out just as he started to pour the half empty coffee pot...into Kuwabara's lap completely missing the cup. Kuwabara jumped up and started yelling while trying to stop the burning.

Kurama and Raizen dropped their jaws while Hiei actually laughed for once in his life. Kosuke had no clue what had just happened but he quickly figured part of it out see the upside down coffee pot and the stain on Kuwabara's pants. Kosuke found himself trying to suppress a smirk, but he lost that battle.

Yusuke was the only one at the table that had an idea of what had just happened. _"Nice going Dark. Tell him something like that when he's holding scorching hot coffee. Well at least it wasn't steak knives of something like that."_

Atsuko rushed into the room to see what was going on and ended up KO'ing the orange haired teen with the kitchen door. She checked on Kazuma before doing the same to Daisuke. When she got to the red head he seemed to have spaced out on her and didn't acknowledge her in any way.

"Mom I think that you should leave him alone for right now. It's for the best," said Yusuke. The detective knew that his father already suspected something on his part, so he decided to tell him what he knew. Yusuke spoke in the language of his own demon clan so that only Raizen would understand, "Dark just told Daisuke that he's now immortal. I'm not sure if it was just bad timing or not though. Dark did seem to really hate Kuwabara almost as much as Hiei."

Kurama had heard their team leader and knew what he'd said. After all you don't live to be thousands of years old and stick to just one language. He remembered when Yusuke had been told of that particular change in his own body and it didn't go so well. For several weeks the detective had been depressed and it had gotten to the point where it aggravated the fox into action.

Yusuke stood up and walked down to his cousin. He gently lead the teen to the seat that had been reserved for him and sat him there. Yusuke had intentionally set his cousin between himself and Kurama just in case Dark decided to tell him then.

It took twenty minutes before the red head recovered thanks to help from Kurama, Dark, and Yusuke. They knew that it would take time before Niwa fully accepted what he'd become, but everyone was confident that he'd make it.

Kosuke decided to change the subject to something else for his son's sake. "So what have you decided to do about Dark," he asked looking at Raizen.

The demon lord motioned to Yusuke with his fork and said, "Tell him."

For the moment Daisuke forgot about his immortality and tensed up expecting the worst case scenario. _"This isn't going to be good."_

"_I doubt that he'd do anything to hurt you and he can't hurt me without hurting you, so there's really nothing to worry about," _replied Dark. He was glad that his Tamer had finally started thinking again about something other than his long future.

"Well we've all talked about it and...I think that the best thing that we can do is talk with Koenma. Before you say anything, I'm suggesting that we tell him who you are. Just explain why you are doing what you do and we'll take it from there. I...we won't let him do anything to you or Dark, " said the detective. He then had a evil smirk on his face and he added, "I seriously doubt that Koenma would like for his star Spirit Detective to go rogue on him. If demons heard that it'd be open season on the human world and he knows it."

Raizen nodded and said, "It's true. These four boys and myself have a huge amount of influence back home. Demons don't overstep their bounds due to my son and his friends. Koenma won't risk Yusuke breaking away...at least not over something like this."

Daisuke's eyes watered and he said, "Thank you Yusuke, everyone. It means a lot that you'd all do this for me."

"You're family Daisuke. As strange as this family of ours is, you are apart of it and we always look after family," said Kurama. The fox was right, even Hiei would defend this bizarre family with his life despite the fact that his pride wouldn't let him admit it.

"_See Daisuke, I told you that it would be alright,"_ said Dark. He was already planning some 'fun' when he visited Spirit World for the first time. Which was ironic to him since all he had ever been was a spirit.

Daisuke knew that his other half was planning something, but Dark skillfully kept him from seeing it. The Kaitou just shuffled his thoughts throwing Daisuke off and never directly thinking about it. _"This isn't going to be good. Dark you are going to get us arrested for sure."_

The Kaitou took insult to that and replied, _"As though they could catch me. The only reason these guys did was because of a particularly tricky thief. I'll have to plot my revenge on him too."_

Hiei had been listening in on the red head's talk with his other half and decided to give Kurama a heads up. _"Fox you'd better watch yourself. The winged pervert is planning something for you."_

"_I had a feeling that he would. No thief likes being caught and I've messed up his perfect record,"_ responded Kurama. The fox was no fool when it came to dealing with other thieves and he'd been expecting this. He'd have to watch his steps around Dark very carefully.


	16. Conflicts of the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or YuYu Hakusho

**Living in the Dark**

Thoughts _"blah"_

Artwork's _'name'_

Chapter 16

Yusuke walked into his living room after breakfast and asked, "Where's Kurama? I thought that we were going to get this over with."

Raizen glanced at his impatient son and replied, "The fox is using the shower. He shouldn't be too long."

The detective cringed hearing this. He knew that Youko was incredibly vain and would spend hours telling himself just how good looking and sexy he was. _"Come to think of it...Dark seems to be a lot like that. I just hope that he isn't as bad."_ The half demon quickly found Daisuke up on the roof again and sat down next to him. "Daisuke there is one other thing that I wanted to talk with you about..."

The red head nodded for Yusuke to continue and listened intently. He knew that it was probably something easier to accept than being immortal, then again to him almost anything would be.

_"I'm sorry Daisuke. I didn't mean for this to happen to you,"_ said Dark after hearing his Tamer's thoughts.

The young Niwa mentally sighed and replied, _"Dark I'm not angry at you and I don't blame you for this. I like having you back and besides...like Kurama and Yusuke said it will be years before I have to worry about anything. I've got plenty of time to be with Riku and besides...I could always track down her reincarnations and make them fall in love with me all over again."_

Dark chuckled and said, _"Somebody's been watch 'Fifty first dates' again..."_ He felt better hearing Daisuke actually make a joke about it. It meant that he was starting to accept his new destiny even though he obviously didn't like all of it.

"Well Daisuke I'd like to teach you how to fight, " said Yusuke. He knew that he'd offended the little red head with the glare that was shot Yusuke with.

Dai stood up and said, "Thanks for the offer, but in case you've forgotten...I know how to fight. I've had to do my fair share of fighting against and number of artworks including that ever insane Krad." Leaning in with a smirk on his face he added, "And if I recall you couldn't even land a single blow on him during your encounters."

Yusuke's eye twitched and he knew that his cousin was right. "Yeah, but that's because I didn't know what we were up against and I had to hold back because of all the humans around. If I had cut loose then the Museum and everyone in it would've been killed." He hoped that the young thief would listen to him on this because he really didn't want to hear that some B to S class demon had gotten their claws into the boy and killed him.

The red head's curse spoke up seeing the pleading expression on the detective's face. _"Daisuke I think that there is another reason why he wants to fight properly. I think that we should accept his offer and perhaps we will learn something that could be of use to us later. Who knows, maybe this training will be just what we need to be able to put Krad down for a while."_

Niwa nodded and replied, _"That's true. The best we can usually do is end things in a draw and we've taken him down a few times with Hiwitari's help."_ The teen focused on his cousin once again and said, "I'll accept your offer, but I won't be able to stay here for much longer. I've got to go home with dad in just a few days and I don't think that that's enough time for a whole lot of training."

The detective knew that the kid was right. "Maybe we could get Emiko to let you stay with us for a bit longer?"

The look on Daisuke's face screamed 'Are you really that stupid!' "You're joking, right? Mom wouldn't allow me to stay here. Remember she thinks that you are nothing more than a violent thug and doesn't want me hanging around you anymore than absolutely necessary. She's already threatened dad if I come back and have picked up any of your charming characteristics."

"Well that's a good point...," admitted the detective. He racked his poorly used brain for a solution for a good five to ten minutes. "How about I travel to Azumano with you and Uncle Kosuke? I'd like to meet this girlfriend of yours and your family."

Daisuke wasn't as confident with Yusuke's plan knowing how Emiko was with anything or anyone connected to Atsuko with the exception being Kosuke. _"I think that you should throw them both into a mud pit and let them fight it out,"_ said Dark.

The horrified look on Niwa's face scared the half demon. He started trying to get the red head's attention with no success. "Daisuke what happened? What did Dark say this time?"

_"Dark that is gross! One is my own mother and the other is my aunt! Can't you keep your lecherous thoughts on Riku?"_ Dai's eyes widened when he realized the depth of his error. _"Dark don't you dare! I mean it Dark!"_ As soon as Daisuke thought those words Dark bombarded his Tamer's mind with many revealing images of Riku and a number of Dark's fantasies. The Kaitou added the fantasies that Dai had had about Riku thanks to teenage hormones. Once those scenes hit the nosebleed of the century began. "Oh crap!"

Yusuke pulled out some cloth that he had in his pocked and offered it to his cousin. When the boy gave the detective a funny look Yusuke said, "I always carry something around...usually for my own wounds. Don't look so surprised."

Daisuke nodded and proceeded to tend to his gushing nose. _"Dark I hate you."_

_"It was worth the pain,"_ replied Dark with a devious grin on his face. He made sure that his Tamer could see that mental image of himself grinning as he was before he relaxed his mental assault.

When the raven haired teen inquired as to what happened Niwa replied, "The moral of today's lesson...never tell Dark 'keep your lecherous thoughts on Riku'. You should see the stupid smirk on his face. He enjoyed doing that to me way too much."

Yusuke was torn between offering support, scolding the boy for being so careless, and laughing his head off. He settled for a quick scolding and a little snickering. "Come on, let's get back inside and see if we can get Uncle Kosuke's help. Surely your mom can't argue with the both of you."

Inside of Niwa's mind Dark scoffed and said to his Tamer, _"He doesn't know Emiko too well, does he?"_ The Kaitou had never seen Emiko lose an argument and even he was slightly afraid of the woman at times.

* * *

Back inside of Yusuke's home the two teens went to talk with Kosuke hoping that he would be able to help them talk Emiko into allowing the training. When they entered the living room there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," said Yusuke. When he opened the door he found young girl with short hair and a spiky haired boy with a camera in hand. "Whatever it is we don't want any. Now get lost," he said before slamming the door in their face. There was another knock at the door and he opened it again to find the same people still there. "What?"

"I hate to bother you, but..." the girl said before the detective cut her off.

"Then don't." Yusuke hated salesman of any age and generally tried to make sure that they wouldn't come back by being as rude as possible. "Now do me a favor and don't ever show your mug around here again."

The girl snapped and grabbed the detective around the collar of his shirt as Keiko had so many times in the past. The girl was just as strong, if not stronger than Keiko as Yusuke could tell by her grip. "Listen you...I came all this way to see Daisuke and I am not leaving until I have."

"Ms. Riku! It's so good to see you again, I missed you." The red head grabbed Riku around the waste and pulled her flush up against him. The elder Harada twin released her vice grip on Yusuke causing him to fall to the floor. Daisuke was completely oblivious to what Riku had been doing because of his excitement seeing her again so soon. "What are you guys doing here, not that I mind?"

The girl responded by hugging Niwa and saying, "Takeshi just had to come here after hearing that Kaitou Dark is back and I tagged along so that we could spend some time together."

Both Yusuke and Takeshi noticed the strong blush that covered Dai's face. If it had been about a year ago the boy would have transformed into Dark right in front of them for sure. The young Reporter quickly shoved the camera in Yusuke face and took several pictures before the detective slapped his hand over the lens. "Knock it off," he said.

When the two turned around Daisuke and Riku had disappeared. Takeshi sweat dropped while Yusuke thought to himself, _"That's gotta be some sort of thief thing..."_ The detective looked back at the reporter remembering that he chased after Dark. Urameshi wasn't sure if this teen knew who Dark was or if it was just coincidence that he was here, so he decided to not say anything that could tip him off to Dai's alter ego.

* * *

Riku and Daisuke had moved back to the roof for a little privacy (not that kind you perverts). They both sat at the edge of the roof and stared out into the enormous city around them.

Riku had felt funny ever since she'd met up with her boyfriend in this place. As she looked at him his form started to shimmer and then it just vanished. It was replaced with the form of the biggest pervert that she'd ever met. "AH! DARK! Give Daisuke back!" She was confused when Dark just looked at her like she'd lost her mind.

"Ms. Riku are you ok," Dark inquired.

The elder Harada could see confusion written on the Kaitou's face along with something else. _"...hurt. I actually hurt the pervert's feelings."_ She pulled away and said, "I'm fine, but why did you take control of Daisuke and up here at that. What if somebody sees you?"

_"Oh I get it,"_ chimed the real Kaitou.

_"Hold that thought,"_ said Dai before turning back to Riku. "I am Daisuke Ms. Riku. We both know that Dark would never call you that. He's always so informal about it, remember?"

The teen realized that her boyfriend was right. Never once had the Kaitou referred to her as 'Ms. Riku', that was strictly a Daisuke thing to say. "Ok, so why do you look like Dark?"

"I'll let Dark explain it to both of us," he said before closing his eyes. When he opened his eyes they seemed similar, but different.

"It's good to see my Princess again." Dark knew that it was the smartest thing to say given her low opinion of him.

Riku narrowed her eyes and said, "Yep it's Dark alright. Now why does Niwa look like you!"

The Kaitou held him hand over her mouth and said, "Keep it down or else someone's going to hear you. There's a nosy neighbor two floors down and I know that he points that telescope of his at open windows. I've seen him do it." When he felt her stop resisting he pulled his hand back. "Sorry about that. Now for the explanation, well theory actually...I think that the reason that you see what you do is because you are Daisuke's Sacred Maiden. You see when I came back Daisuke and I became one person in body and soul. That's the reason why he looks the way he does."

"So you're telling me that Daisuke will always look like you until the day he dies," said Riku. She looked away and missed the Kaitou wincing at the last part.

"Yeah, Daisuke now has my form in addition to all of my magics. It was really the only way that his body could stand up to my power and not be destroyed. You shouldn't worry though, we are concealed by an illusion that apparently only you can see through. I checked with someone who has powerful spiritual awareness and even he can't sense anything through the illusion." Dark smiled at her gently and added, "I'll let you talk things over with Dai. Later Princess."

"Why does he like calling me that," she muttered to herself. When she was sure that she was talking to Niwa again she said, "Daisuke do you have anything to add?"

The teen smiled just as Dark had moments ago and said, "Not really. I am Dark, now more than ever. I'm not human anymore Ms. Riku, but I'm still me."

Riku didn't know what to think. She loved Daisuke, but she hated Dark. _"What I am supposed to do? How are we supposed to be together when Daisuke is the one that I love and the one that I hate?"_

Daisuke could see the emotional conflict on the girl's face and he knew that this wasn't going to be easy for her. He wanted to help her through this, but there's was little that he could do when it was him that was the source of her trouble.

The elder Harada just stared at Niwa, but all she could see was Dark staring back at her. It was too much for her to take in a once, so she did the only thing that she could of...she ran away. Before Daisuke could stop her the tomboy had made it to the door and down the stairs.

Yusuke and Takeshi heard the noise and came out into the hallway to see what was going on. They saw the back of Dai and could tell that he was upset without looking at his face. Yusuke guessed the boy's girlfriend didn't take the news about his change all that well. Both teen's hearts went out to their hurt friend.

Takeshi excused himself saying, "I'll catch up to her and see if I can do anything to help. See ya guys later."

As soon as the young reporter was outside the detective said, "Ok, spill it. What happened?" He pulled the red head into the apartment and set down on the couch. The illusion that concealed Dai's true appearance faded away due to his lack of focus.

"She...she doesn't accept me. She likes Daisuke, but she still hasn't come to terms with the fact that I am Dark too. Part of me she hates, part of me she loves." He pulled his legs onto the couch and wrapped his arms around them. He knew that his cousin could see the tears that he was fighting back and he didn't care. He was hurt and he needed to get this out before they visited Spirit World.

Yusuke understood what his cousin meant. The girl accepted only part of him and it tore him up inside. Right then he wanted nothing more than to punch the Harada girl right in the nose for breaking Daisuke's heart. Trying to be supportive while not trashing the kid's choice Yusuke said, "She probably just needs time to deal with it. Some women are just emotionally unstable."

Despite his current mood Dai managed a chuckle knowing that the half demon was referring to Keiko and her world famous mood swings.

"So why doesn't she like Dark? Did he steal something from her?" Yusuke thought that if he could get the other teen talking maybe he could help. He wouldn't do it for Harada's sake, but he would for his cousin.

Violet eyes scanned Yusuke's face for some clue as to what the half demon was up to. "She thinks that I am nothing more than a pervert. After my first robbery as when I emerged in Daisuke I landed on her balcony after started to transform in the air. I didn't want to risk falling to the ground and getting us both killed."

The detective realized that the real Dark had taken over while Niwa had retreated into his own mind.

Dark continued saying, "When she saw me she started screaming and I tried to get her to be quiet. She wouldn't listen, so I did the only thing that I could think of to make her be quiet...I pulled her against my body and kissed her."

"Ah...so you stole her first kiss," said Yusuke. He knew from Kurama that the opposite sex always guarded the first kiss fiercely.

Dark sighed and said, "She also hates how I constantly flirt with other women. I'm three hundred years old! There's not a whole lot that I can do that keeps my interest for long other than mocking the police and it's not like I am ever serious with any of them." He knew that his ceaseless flirting was part of the problem and he didn't blame her for that, but it wasn't right for her to take it out Daisuke.

_"Dark do you think that she'll ever accept you?"_ The hope was painfully obvious in the former red head's voice.

The Kaitou replied, _"I can't say. I'll try to lessen my flirting habits and we'll see if that helps any."_ The thief looked up at Yusuke with a sudden ferocity that startled the detective. "I'll be back in about an hour or two. I need to take of this now before it gets anymore out of hand." Without giving the half demon a chance to respond Dark put the illusion back in place and went out the front door.

* * *

On the other side of Tokyo another teen was having trouble of his own. Satoshi Hiwitari was now standing over six feet tall and sporting two white wings out of his back. _"Damn it Krad, stop it! I don't want to be like this."_

_"Ha ha ha ha...you don't have a choice in this Master Satoshi and neither do I. You can think that idiot Dark for causing this,"_ replied the sadistic blonde. Though this wasn't what Krad had originally wanted it wasn't a bad deal to him either.

_"What do you mean,"_ demanded Satoshi. Why was Dark to blame for this horrific situation that he was now in?

Krad laughed as he felt Hiwitari's hair lengthen and change color. _"You mean that you haven't figured it out yet? Well I'll tell you...When Dark attempted to the seal and destroy the 'Black Wings' from within he succeeded, but at a price. You see without something to hold us we were returned to our previous hosts where we slowly become a permanent part of them. I doubt that Mousy has told the Niwa boy everything."_

_"What are you talking about? Why would Dark keep something from Niwa?"_ Satoshi grit his teeth as the wings grew and the pain ravaged his body.

Krad stood in his Tamer's mind with a evil grin on his face. There was no doubt that the being was a demon in Hiwitari's mind and the curse was well aware of that. _"Dark doesn't want to sadden his poor little host. Why else would he hide something from him? As for what he's hiding...I don't feel like telling you."_

_"Immortality perhaps,"_ guessed Satoshi knowing what he did about the Hikari artworks. He knew that such a thing had been attempted in the past, but most Hikaris were driven insane by the magics before reaching their goal.

The angel look alike continued to smile and said, _"That's only part of it. I'm sure that Dark has opened his large mouth that one by now, but there's another one...one that would sadden your poor...little...friend."_

The Commander was beginning to understand why previous attempts to join a human with an artwork had always resulted in destruction of all the host's sanity. He was beginning to see Krad's memories and feel what the psychotic blonde felt at those times. The boy tried to fight it and push Krad out, but it all just kept seeping into him like a disease. Slowly Satoshi was becoming a prisoner within his own mind, body, and soul. The bane of his existence was merging with him and he could do nothing to stop it.

As the psychical transformation ended the Commander caught a stray thought of Krad's and knew what the demon had been talking about. _"The more Daisuke uses Dark's magics, the more their minds will join together. He wouldn't have told Niwa that because it would have hurt him to know that he was going to lose the Kaitou regardless of his desires."_

Krad wasn't pleased that Satoshi had skimmed that thought from him. The monster chain his host up within his own mind and created a powerful magical cage around the boy. _"You shouldn't have done that Master Satoshi. Now I have to teach you a lesson in pain for your disrespect."_

Hiwitari let out a blood curdling scream as the magics that had become a part of him were suddenly turned on him again. Somehow Krad had figured out a way to assault the boy without hurting himself. _"It's got to be because our souls haven't joined yet."_

"How right you are. I think that it's time that I pay Daisuke Niwa a little visit," said Krad as he beat his wings and took to the sky.

Satoshi knew that this was bad. Krad was never one to really care about exposing himself to the public and would kill anyone simply because he felt like it. If Krad found Niwa then he was sure to start a fight and expose the teen's secret to the world assuming that Krad didn't kill everyone around just to spite the red head. _"God help us all,"_ Satoshi thought as another burst of magic assaulted him.


	17. Kaitou Daisuke Niwa

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or YuYu Hakusho

**Living in the Dark**

Thoughts _"blah"_

Artwork's _'name'_

Chapter 17

Daisuke transformed into Dark, but kept his mind in control of their body. He extended his wings enjoying the sensations that the extra appendages offered. He stretched them making the newly reformed bones crack before taking flight.

"_Now I've got to find Riku and find out why she's suddenly hating you so much again,"_ said Dai.

Dark responded, _"It's a bit strange, but I think that it has to do with me now being closer to you. She probably feels that she's going to lose you or something."_

"_We won't know until we find her. Now if I were a woman, where would I go?"_ He knew Riku well, but he wasn't quite sure where she'd hide if she wanted to be alone.

In the back of Dai's mind Dark was snickering. _"If you were a woman I wouldn't be here. I can't appear in a woman's body…probably a good thing for them. Can you imagine your mother suddenly finding…um…different plumbing down there."_

Daisuke shuddered at the Kaitou's disturbing thoughts. _"I'm going to need some serious therapy by the time all of this is over."_

"_If you haven't needed therapy yet, then I doubt that you will anytime soon…but I could be wrong,"_ replied Dark. True there had been a few times when a Niwa male would see a priest and try to 'get the evil spirit' removed, but that had never worked. In truth it just gave Dark a good reason to laugh at his host at the time and the priest. He'd cackle for a few weeks after such an episode.

"Where are you Riku," asked Daisuke as he flew through the sky. Down below he could already see people pointing at him and his stalkers beginning the chase. "Like they could actually catch me unless I let them. Sorry ladies, but I'm already taken."

"_Uh-oh…he's starting to act more like me. Riku's going to kill me for this,"_ thought Dark. The comment was just to alien for Daisuke to be saying, but perfectly natural for Dark.

* * *

At Atsuko's apartment Yusuke had to answer the door again, which was unheard of for him. He usually just ignored it until whoever barged in or went away. Upon opening the door he found the bubbly grim reaper in her school uniform. "Botan remind me again why you wear that stupid thing."

Botan stuck out her tongue and replied, "I wear it because it's cute. It makes me feel young again and…**DON'T YOU DARE COMMENT ON THAT!**"

Yusuke whistled innocently, but they both knew what he was thinking. If he had said something the detective had no doubt that the spirit guide would break her oar over his head again. _"She's got a strong arm I'll give her that."_ Inviting her inside he asked, "So what can I do for you today?"

The grim reaper's smile disappeared and she grew tense. "Yusuke have you managed to capture Dark yet?"

"Yeah, why?" Yusuke could see that Koenma was putting pressure on her, but it also seemed that there was something else going on that he didn't know about. _"Oh well…Botan could never keep a secret for very long. I'll get Kurama to work on her until she spills everything, but first I'll give it a try."_ He motioned for her to sit down on the couch and said, "We caught Dark last night, but since it was so late we didn't take him to Spirit World. He won't escape, so there's no need for you to worry."

Botan clearly didn't believe the detective. "Right…the most illusive thief, other than Youko, to ever enter Tokyo has been caught and he's not going to get away? You don't really expect to be able to hold him for long, do you?"

"Youko's got him tied up right now and is keeping him company," Yusuke lied. He knew that no matter where Dark went now he and his friends could easily track him down. Dark's host would always stay with or near his family despite being able of surviving on his home.

Botan looked at Yusuke in surprise. It was a good thing that a talented thief like Youko was guarding Dark. That meant that the Kaitou wouldn't be able to escape very easily if at all. "Well the fox does know all the tricks of the trade, so Dark should be secure. Ok I'll buy it, but you should know that Lord Koenma wants to see you as soon as possible with the thief."

"I know, I know," grumbled Yusuke. He hated having to see Koenma anymore than necessary even if the toddler had resurrected him once before. "I'll bring him as soon as Kurama's finished interrogating him." Yusuke really hoped that he'd bought enough time for Daisuke to finish with his personal problems and get back. _"I'm really wishing that I had just kidnapped the girl right now."_

"Can…can I…see him," asked Botan with a slight blush on her face. She saw Yusuke send her a knowing grin, so she tried to feign curiosity. "What? I just want to see the thief that gave your team such a hard time."

"Right…and I'm the Santa Clause," said Yusuke. _"Daisuke's going to love having another obsessed fan. Man, if he was single I could rent him out and make a killing."_ He stopped right there knowing that Keiko would kill him if she even suspected that he'd thought about doing something like that.

Botan growled and replied sarcastically, "I didn't know that Santa Clause was a demon. That explains the severed head in Koenma's stocking last year."

Yusuke winced recalling the incident that the grim reaper was referring to. "Actually that's the reason why you never try to get Hiei into the 'holiday spirit'. Koenma slipped up and said that he wanted this escape con's head and Yukina had been trying to get Hiei to celebrate human holidays with her. I'm sure that you can tell why we leave Hiei out of holiday celebrations now."

Botan looked at the detective with a horrified expression on her face. Considering that it was Hiei, she shouldn't have been surprised. When Yusuke finally managed to snap her out of her trance she muttered, "Thank God I didn't open mine. I don't want to know what it was."

Yusuke just snickered as he pictured his assistant finding a demon's head wrapped in Christmas paper. "You'll have plenty of time to drool over Dark once Kurama is finished with him. I promise that the thief will be in presentable shape when we get there."

Her eyes narrowed and she backed Yusuke into a corner. "Why do I get the feeling that Youko is torturing him? I thought that you said that Dark was a good guy? Why would you allow Youko to do something like that to him?"

Yusuke started waving his hands trying to calm Botan down. "He's not doing anything physical to Dark. All that Youko is doing is asking questions."

She looked at him suspiciously, but seemed to accept his explanation. "I'll take your word on it, but if that purple haired hunk comes in with so much as a scratch on him it'll be your ass!"

The detective grinned wider and leaned in. "Purple haired hunk?"

Botan's eyes widened and she turned her head away from Yusuke praying that he hadn't seen her blush. She mentally cursed herself for letting that slip out of her big mouth. _"Bad mouth! You're going to be the end of me yet."_

Behind the blue haired spirit Yusuke moved closer eager to tease her further. "Awww. That's so cute. Botan's got a crush on another thief. First it was Youko and now it's Dark Mousy. I'm seeing a trend here."

Before Urameshi to press Botan further her communicator went off. She quickly opened it acting very interested in the call. _"Oh! Some guy on the other side of town is about to die on top of his mistress. Serves him right…unfaithful jerk!"_ She transformed back into her spirit form and glided through the wall to escort the man into the afterlife and she was sure to make it as frightening as possible.

"I could tease her about this for a long time. Hopefully that bought Daisuke enough time to get his girl back or else he's going to have to put it on hold," commented the detective to himself.

* * *

In the same park where Dark had been sighted yesterday a small crowd of women had gathered hoping to see the playboy thief once again. What they got however was much than they bargained for.

Krad looked down at the humans in contempt. _"Pathetic creatures. They really are only good for serving as my vessel."_ In the back of his mind the spirit could hear Satoshi chuckling. _"Perhaps you would like to enlighten me as to what you find so amusing? Come on now, I could use a good laugh."_

"_Screw you,"_ shot back Hiwitari. He knew that Krad would make suffer for that, but right then all he really wanted to do was piss his curse off. It was all that he could really do since the angel look alike had total control of his body right now and Satoshi's mind was too exhausted from his 'talks' with the demon.

Right on cue Satoshi felt immense pain flood through his mind. He wanted to cry out, to scream for it to stop, but he wouldn't allow Krad the pleasure of seeing him weak. Hiwitari's pride wouldn't allow the monster to have the satisfaction.

"_Un-un-uh Master Satoshi. Pride is one of those seven deadly sins,"_ replied Krad as he listened in on his Tamer's surface thoughts. He knew that the boy wasn't going to talk easily. _"Why do you make me hurt you so? Do you enjoy forcing my hand boy? Perhaps it's pain that you find so...desirable?"_

"_I never made you hurt me. That's your choice you sick freak,"_ shot back Satoshi. He knew that once Krad was tired of toying with him the monster would mentally rape him. Krad would force his way into every corner of his mind until he found what Satoshi had been thinking about.

Hiwitari's curse smiled to himself as he felt his host's fear slip through the teen's mental defenses. Trying to sound concerned with his tamer's wellbeing he said, _"You are the one that forces me to punish you for you insolence. All you have to do is obey and the pain will stop, I promise you."_

"_LIAR! You get off on torturing people. Don't act like you care for anyone but yourself."_ If he had been in control of his body Satoshi's face would've been red due to his hatred of his curse.

He was really starting to wish the Daisuke had allowed him to kill himself when Dark and Krad fought last year. He'd been so close to destroying his demon forever, but Niwa had stopped him. After the two spirits had vanished Satoshi had started to embrace life. It ended upon Krad's return and he wished that he had a being like Dark...well maybe not exactly Dark, but something better than Krad.

Hiwitari felt another sharp pain as Krad used his magics again. _"I'm ten times better than Dark and don't let me catch you having those kinds of thoughts again!"_ The Hikari's curse was seeing red at the mere thought of Satoshi wanting to house Dark instead of him. To the spirit's warped mind the human should be honored to house his spirit.

"_Don't do it Krad,"_ shouted Satoshi when he felt Krad's train of thought shift suddenly. The teen knew what was about to happen and at the moment he was powerless to stop it.

Krad flexed his wings and sent many white feathers down into the crowd below. Upon meeting the ground and the people the feathers exploded.

Immediately the people started running away in a desperate attempt to find cover. A feather flew just in front of one girl's face before exploding. Satoshi had no doubt that her face would be scarred for the rest of her life. _"THAT'S ENOUGH KRAD! STOP IT! THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO DESERVE THIS!"_

The white winged spirit ignored his tamer's failed attempts to stop the violence. He was enjoying the sounds of the screams of fear and screams of pain. _"Now that is music to my ears. Consider this your punishment for harboring such vile thoughts. Since tortur- 'talking' to you offers no results I'll just punish these wretched creatures every time that you disobey me. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes,"_ Hiwitari growled. He hated Krad now more than ever. The only crime those people had committed was being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"_Wrong. Their crime was desiring Dark,"_ said Krad. _"Oh and yes...what?"_

He knew what his curse wanted to hear and he really didn't want to say it. Satoshi felt his head tilt down to the fleeing crowd and he understood Krad's threat loud and clear. _"Yes...m.m..master."_

"_Good. Now was that so hard?"_ With today's 'lesson' complete Krad turned his attention back to finding his eternal nemesis. After one last look at the wounded and destruction that he'd caused the demon flew deeper into the city.

* * *

Across town Daisuke was searching for his runaway girlfriend. As he passed over a small garden he saw Riku sitting on a bench staring at some flowers. _"Now to straighten this mess out,"_ he thought to himself landing gently behind her so that the girl didn't hear.

As he got closer he heard her crying. _"Ms. Riku..."_ He ducked behind a tree and pull out a black feather. He changed his clothing to a long sleeve black shirt and long black pants. Covering the shirt was a white vest with many black buckles.

"_Now I know that your acting like me. Being worried about looking good for your girl has never been a priority for you,"_ commented Dark.

"_I'm just trying to look my best. I want her to be as comfortable as possible,"_ said Daisuke. Taking a deep breathe he walked out from behind the tree and walked towards his girlfriend.

"Daisuke...why are you becoming like...'him'?"

He knew that Riku couldn't know that he was here. She was talking to herself and he felt bad for eavesdropping on her private thoughts even if they were about him. _"What she mean?"_

"_I don't know, but there is something in here hand. Check it out," _said Dark. He noticed it when Riku had balled her hand into a fist after asking her question.

Daisuke waited until she opened her hand and the contents fell to the ground. With Riku so distracted it was easy for him to get it without her seeing him. He opened the scrunched up paper and understood why Riku hated Dark so much.

"_Do you want me to handle this,"_ asked Dark. He wanted to fix this since he was the cause or so Riku thought.

Daisuke shook his head and mentally replied, _"No, I'll handle this. I don't think that she'll listen if it's you or if she even thinks that it's you."_ Daisuke felt his other half retreat into their mind and he prepared himself to talk with Riku. Deciding to be subtle Dai walked around the bench and sat down next to her. He didn't say anything, just waited for her.

After about five minutes Riku finally acknowledge the presence of another person and looked to see whom it was. When she saw Dark's face she first thought to run, but as she examined his eyes she decided against it. Riku could see pain, regret, and love in his eyes. "What are you doing here?

"I just came to talk, that's all." Daisuke made no move to cuddle her or move any closer. Lifting his hand he showed her the paper that she had dropped. "I take it that this is the reason why you are having a hard time with what's happening to me?"

"Part of it," said Riku. She used her sleeve to wipe her tears from her eyes and looked back to Daisuke. _"The eyes are truly doorways into the soul,"_ she thought to herself. _"Niwa's eyes are always so soft and compassionate while Dark's are cocky and filled with amusement at everything."_

"Can I explain Ms. Riku? It's not what you are thinking I assure you," said Daisuke. He didn't want to put any pressure on her knowing that she would bolt if he did. If she did run he knew that he'd be hard pressed to keep up with her. _"She didn't win first place in the district track by luck after all."_

The elder Harada thought for several minutes while staring into those violet orbs. She thought that he was insane for coming out in daylight like this just to see her, but part of her found that to be very romantic. _"It's a good thing that my face is still red because of me crying or else he would see me blushing. Maybe...maybe I'll hear him out and if I don't like his answer...BAM! Right in the jaw!"_ Riku nodded for Daisuke to continue.

"This did happen, but it's not what the papers say that it is," said Daisuke showing her the paper again. "Her name is Yukina and I pretended to be interested in her because of the way many of the other girls treated her. Yukina is shy like I was and just wanted to see Dark. There was a group of snobs that pushed her around and basically said that she wasn't good enough for me. I played the part of her boyfriend just to give her a little revenge, but I swear that I never had any desire for her."

Riku looked at him confused. "I thought that Dark was in control? You mean to say that it was you flirting with her?"

Daisuke nodded and said, "She loves someone else just as I do, so you have nothing to worry about. It's you that I love Riku...it always has been since I got over my crush on your sister."

It still annoyed the elder Harada that Risa had had Niwa's attention during their early years. She could admit to herself now that she had liked Daisuke long before the Kaitou appeared in the red head. The feelings of doubt reared it's ugly head and she said, "I don't know if I can believe that."

When she look at Daisuke again he was gone. Before she could turn again she felt someone jerk her up and press her against a nearby tree. The force of the impact with the tree caused her to lose her breathe. To add to her breathing troubles Daisuke was now right in front of her and his lips eagerly pressing against her's.

The kisses were fierce at first, but they gradually became gentle. Daisuke moved his body closer to her's pinning her to the tree. He started nibbling on her lower lip seeking entrance. She didn't deny and quickly found herself responding naturally to his demands.

For once the Kaitou was actually speechless as he watched his tamer work his magic on Riku. _"Good job Daisuke. I thought that he'd never get this gutsy."_

Daisuke probed the inside of Riku's mouth with his tongue savoring her taste. She was just as addictive as he'd expected and he soon found his tongue struggling with her's for dominance. _"Always the fighter..."_

"_Mmmm...This is good. HEY!"_ Riku missed the contact and wondered what had made him stop.

When he broke contact he pulled away just far enough that he could see her whole face. He kept his gaze locked with her's until her heard a twig snap. He quickly turned his head to the source and found Saehara with that annoying camera in hand. _"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! THIS WAS MINE AND RIKU'S MOMENT!"_

Dark himself was thinking the exact same thing. He even offered some of the ideas that he'd come up with for killing Krad.

"What the heck is going on here," demanded the novice reporter. He couldn't believe that the Kaitou had Niwa's girlfriend in his arms.

Daisuke rolled his eyes and grabbed Riku bridal style. He smiled mischievous at Riku and she knew that she wasn't going to like what he was about to do. Dai unfolded his black wings and lifted them both into the air before Takeshi could reach them. Then while Takeshi could only watch Daisuke grabbed the back of of Riku's head and pulled her into another earth shattering kiss. "You're mine now and I want the whole world to know it," he whispered.

Below Saehara snapped pictures of the event left and right. _"Dai's going to have this guy's head for kissing his girl like that,"_ thought the reporter.

Sirens echoed through the street alerting them of the arrival of the police. Forcing himself to break the kiss Daisuke flew out of the garden with Riku still in his arms.

As they flew by a skyscraper she slapped him in the arm and said, "Do you know what kind of trouble that's going to cause?" All Daisuke did in return is smile that mischievous smile that she'd seen on Dark's face so many times before. He knew just what he'd done and he was proud of it. He wanted everyone to know that she was taken. It'd be interesting for both himself and Riku explaining that one to their families.


	18. Meetings and Retribution

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or YuYu Hakusho

**Living in the Dark**

Thoughts _"blah"_

Artwork's _'name'_

Chapter 18

Arriving at Atsuko's apartment Daisuke led Riku back inside. As soon as the door closed the elder Harada turned around and playfully hit Niwa in the arm. "Do you have any idea what Saehara is going to do with those pictures? They'll be in the papers by tomorrow. Just how do you intend to explain that one to our parents?"

Rather than answering Dai shoved her up against the wall and they started making out again. He loved the way that she responded to him even though she was trying not to.

"I can see that I'm going to have to have 'the talk' with you again," commented Kosuke.

Both teens turned around with a guilty look on their faces knowing that they had been caught. The biggest blow was to Daisuke's pride because he was so focused on Riku that he didn't notice his father enter the room. Looking behind his dad Dai saw Raizen, Yusuke, and Atsuko. "I can explain…"

"Yeah, I bet that you can." Yusuke smirked at the position the two had been caught in.

"_Let me out! I kill them for interrupting this moment!"_ Dark was practically foaming at the mouth at the second interruption and he could sense that his Tamer wasn't far behind.

Daisuke seemed to think over Dark's offer and then politely declined. _"I'm never going to get any alone time with Riku with all of these interruptions."_ He turned to his dad and glared at the intruders.

Kosuke was taken back at first, but he quickly regained his nerve. "Well what do you have to say for yourselves?"

Riku added her glare to her boyfriends making even the demons take several steps back. "We didn't have sex if that's what you're wondering."

"That's good to know," said Kosuke. He looked both of them over still not quite sure where he should draw the line. The brunette could only smile as he saw how tightly his son had Riku pressed against his body. "So what have you two been up to?"

"You're looking at it," snapped Daisuke. He knew that it wasn't like him to speak to his father like that, but then his curse reminded him why he was angry.

"Well if you could pry yourself and the girl off of our wall we should go see Koenma now and get this over with," said Yusuke. The detective knew better than to try to force them apart. He'd seen glares like that coming from Youko and his many lovers when they were interrupted. _"I am so glad that we didn't walk in on them really doing anything."_

Daisuke growled surprising everyone. "Ok, let's get this over with." _"I'm going to make Spirit World pay for this."_ He looked down at Riku and said, "I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't go far."

Harada nodded and thought to herself, _"There is no way that Niwa could've learned to kiss like that on his own. That kind of thing only comes from experience. If he shares Dark memories then that would explain it. I guess that I should be thanking the pervert after all."_

When Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara returned they found the others waiting for them and a highly irritated Kaitou. They quickly departed for Spirit World before Daisuke or Dark could find an excuse to delay this trip any longer.

* * *

Botan entered the palace in Spirit World with the soul of a large man and smacked him over the head with her oar. "It serves you right."

"I thought that you were supposed to a guy," said the human.

Botan raised the broken oar and cracked it over his head again. "No I'm not a guy and on top of that I'm sure that women everywhere are better off without you in the world. First off your Mistress was your wife's sister and you had the nerve to have her in your wife's bed. You should consider yourself fortunate that I don't get to pass judgment over your retched soul."

"What happened with this one," asked George. The Ogre had heard enough to know that Botan was likely to torture this soul as long as she possibly could which turned into more paperwork for him to have to deal with.

The normally cheery grim reaper stepped on the man and made sure that she dug her heels into his back. "This jerk just died on his mistress. He had the nerve to have a heart attack before his wife could kill him. There's no justice in the world today I tell you."

"Shouldn't you get him to the 'Judgment Wing' so that they can decide his fate? The longer you torture him yourself the more lenient they are likely to be on him." George knew that he'd said the right thing when the blue-haired spirit grabbed the man by his leg and dragged him down the hall. _"She shouldn't mix her personal feelings with business, but I guess that I can understand her plight."_

Moments after Botan's rampage Yusuke entered the palace accompanied by his friends and a new guy that people hadn't seen before. It was a tall boy with violet hair and eyes. The women in the office stopped what they were doing and just stared.

The detective led the way to Koenma's office and they ran into Botan on the way. As soon as she saw Dark squealed.

Yusuke looked at her and said, "Jeez Botan are you trying to make us all go deaf or something? What's your deal anyway?"

She ignored the detective and walked up to Dark. "It's so nice to meet you Kaitou. I'm a Spirit Guide of the rive Styx, but I believe in your culture they refer to me as the grim reaper…ring any bells?"

"No way! You're the grim reaper? But I thought that you were supposed to be a skeleton and wear all black." Daisuke was finding it difficult to believe that this girl was actually the angel of death. She was nothing like he'd seen in the movies and read in books.

"_From the look on her face I'd say that we have another fan Dai,"_ commented Dark. He recognized the look at the spirit's face after having seen it so many times before.

"Would you like to lead the way," said Daisuke. Not surprisingly Botan led them the rest of the way to Koenma's office and followed them inside. "Where's this Koenma guy that I'm supposed to meet?"

The grim reaper was too busy checking out Dai's body to really hear the question and just responded, "Absolutely."

Before the spirit could embarrass herself further a toddler jumped up on his desk so that he could see Dark over the mountains of paper. "I'm Koenma. The prince of Spirit World and it's nice to finally meet you Kaitou Dark."

"_Do you want to deal with him or should I,"_ asked Daisuke. He really didn't feel like arguing with this toddler about his profession and he really didn't want to be here in the first place. Niwa knew that his other half felt the same way and had 'special plans' for Spirit World.

Dark mentally smiled and took control without anyone noticing the change. The Kaitou held himself with more confidence than his counter part so it should've sent off all kinds of warning bells.

"I'm Kaitou Dark Mousy. Yusuke didn't tell me that Spirit World was run by someone still wearing diapers." The Kaitou shot the detective a smirk and then turned back to the now fuming toddler.

"I'll have you know that in addition to knowing the secrets of the universe I'm also potty trained," said Koenma with pride.

It wasn't enough to impress Dark though. Inside of his head he could hear his tamer laughing hysterically. _"Well atleast Daisuke's getting a good laugh out of this. Now on to business...well part of it atleast."_

"Now I suppose that you are wondering why you were brought here," said the toddler.

Dark had that cocky smirk on his face and replied, "Not really. I already know why you wanted to see me."

It clicked for Yusuke and Hiei that they were no longer dealing with the innocent former red head. The true Dark Mousy had decided to make his appearance. Yusuke really couldn't blame his cousin for not wanting to listen to Koenma.

When the detective looked over to his father and Kurama he noticed that both of them had apparently already known when Dark had taken over. Neither demon seemed the least bit surprised that the Kaitou had taken control. There was no doubt that he would do whatever it took to protect his host both physically and emotionally.

Koenma looked surprised at the thief and then turned his attention to Yusuke and his team. "Did you tell him everything already?"

The detective shook his head and answered, "No. I don't know how, but he already knew. He won't tell me how either."

The toddler turned his gaze back to the Kaitou and said, "Well then I guess that you know that you can no longer steal artworks."

"Oh so you're telling me that you would rather have those artworks come to life and massacre the local human population? Either way it's going to bring attention to the supernatural, so it's a lose-lose scenario for you." Dark took a seat and propped his feat up on the large desk.

"No! What I'm saying is that you can't just go about showing everyone your wings. Humans don't deal with anything of our world too well and it's better that they don't have to. You do recall the Salem Witch trials, yes?" Koenma glared at Dark's feet on his desk for a minute before looking back at the thief.

Dark knew what the toddler wanted and he wasn't about to comply. "Yes I know about the trial…if you can even call them that. Humans can be really gullible when dealing with magic. They always assume that it comes from the devil, but that's not the truth."

"Really," asked Yusuke.

The Kaitou nodded and said, "Yep. Just think about how many people out there instantly assume that a demon is evil just because of what it is. Prone to violence, yes. Evil, not always."

The detective had to agree with the thief. Yusuke was violent and enjoyed fighting, but he wasn't evil. Granted that he could certainly fool people at times, but that was just a smoke screen. One that Keiko could easily see through to the real Yusuke.

The purple-haired teen said, "Koenma I understand why you don't want humans seeing me, but they already know about me. They don't know what I am and most of them think that my wings are fake anyway. I'm not going to stop doing things my way. I've lived for over three hundred years and this is the only way that I can keep myself from going nuts like Krad. You don't really want another spirit like that running loose do you?"

Dark saw a dark look pass over Koenma's face and knew that something was wrong. "What is it? What happened?"

The toddler sat down on his desk and said, "I think that all of you need to sit down before you hear this."

Everyone knew that it was bad if the Prince of Spirit World was telling them to sit down before giving them the news.

Botan sat as close to Dark as possible which didn't escape notice by the detective or his team. _"I wonder what could have happened?"_

"Alright out with it already," barked Yusuke as he took his seat.

Raizen didn't approve of his son's attitude, but right now there was a bigger concern. The demon lord could tell that Dark was thinking the same thing that he was. Both knew that Krad had caused some horrific event recently, but they had no idea what…yet.

Koenma sighed and the others could see the pain in his eyes. "Earlier today a blonde man with white wings was sighted in a park in Tokyo."

"That's Krad alright," confirmed the Kaitou.

The toddler picked up the remote on the desk and started pressing buttons. "This was aired just a few minutes ago. I think that all of you should pay very close attention to what you're about to see. If you have weak stomachs then I suggest that you leave now." With that said he pressed several more buttons and the screen to the side of his desk played a recording of a newscast from twenty minutes ago.

* * *

"_This is reporter Suzuki Tanaka of Channel three news. We are standing in the park where Kaitou Dark Mousy was seen yesterday. A crowd of Dark fans was waiting here in the hopes of catching a glimpse of the illusive thief, but what they received for their efforts was not expected."_

_The cameraman turns the camera to show thirty or more ambulances gathered around the park and several departing for local hospitals._

_Many woman of different ages are seen with burn marks all over their faces and blood all over them. Most of the girls still there are being treated by medical personnel on the grounds and a many more are waiting to be treated._

_Most of the park shown seems to have been bombed or something. Trees a toppled over and there are many holes in the ground._

"_As you can see it looks like a war zone here. Around one o'clock a strange winged man much like the illusive thief flew into the park. According to eyewitnesses their attacker had long blonde hair and white wings. _

_After staring down into the crowd for several minutes he started throwing feathers. Yes, you heard me right…feathers into the crowd. These seemingly harmless feathers exploded injuring over seventy-five women and killing twelve innocent young ladies. The central area of the park was devastated during the assault and many citizens are crying out for retribution._

_This attack has prompted a full-scale search of the city. The police are going door to door searching for any sign of this madman. Joining in the hunt are police and news helicopters. There have even been many privately owned helicopters aiding in the pursuit of this wanted criminal._

_If sighted we urge you to stay to as far away from this monster possible. Do not allow yourself to be fooled by his angelic appearance. This is truly a case of a wolf in sheep's clothing. Authorities say that this menace is armed and extremely dangerous._

_Stay tuned for further updates here on Channel Three News."

* * *

_

As soon as the tape ended everyone turned to Dark. The Kaitou had his fist balled so tightly that his fingernails were drawing blood. "That bastard! How could even sink that low? To attack defenseless humans just to get to me…he's finally completely lost his mind."

"Dark what are you going to do," asked the detective. He already had a good idea what the thief and his cousin were going to do and he vowed that he would help them in any way that he could.

"What else would I do? Krad wants a fight…well he's going to get it. I can't forgive slaughtering innocent people like that." Dark felt his Tamer's sadness. He knew what the cause was. _"I'm sorry Daisuke, but we can't allow Krad to get away with this. Police are after him and there is no way that they are going to stop until they find him."_

"_But what about Hiwitari? He's going to try to kill himself again, I just know it."_ Daisuke wanted to see Krad gone, but not at the expense of his friend Satoshi.

"_There's nothing that we can do for Satoshi except end his suffering. The most that we can do for him is a mercy killing. Don't forget that Satoshi's in the same position that you are in. Krad's becoming, if not already become, a part of him. There is nothing that can separate them Daisuke."_ He could tell that the former red head wasn't taking this too well, but then again Dark knew that he wouldn't. Daisuke was the type of person that couldn't hurt a fly and now he was going to have to kill one of his friends to prevent anymore deaths.

The Kaitou pulled out a feather and began chanting in a tongue that none of the others recognized. The black feather and Dark were outlined with a blue glow before the thief just vanished in a swirl of black feathers.

"That idiot is going to fight Krad by himself," shouted Yusuke. He was angry that the Kaitou would do something like this on his own. He thought that he made it clear that he would always fight for his family and since a member of his family was going up against such a monster then so was he.

Yusuke and his team quickly rushed out of Koenma's office and headed towards the portal back to the human world.

* * *

"_Come now Satoshi surely you're not still caught up on that filth from earlier today. It was your fault you know. If you hadn't refused to listen to me then I wouldn't have been forced to punish them in your place."_ Krad saw three helicopters flying towards him with their spotlights on his. "Oh look they've come to play some."

He smirked and then took flight. They pulled out guns and started shooting at the 'angel'. Unfortunately magic almost always wins against technology. Krad had erected a barrier around his body blocking the pitiful assault.

"_Krad please just stop it. Don't kill anymore people."_ Satoshi knew that his pleas were falling on deaf ears. His curse was not likely to ever listen to him and certainly not after being challenged by 'lesser beings'.

Krad smiled and pulled a feather from his wings. "No matter how many times we repeat the lesson you humans never learn," he said just before throwing the feather. Before the feather reached the cockpit a black feather intercepted. _"So he's finally come."_ The psychotic 'angel' looked up into the sky to see his eternal rival and said, "I've waiting for you Dark Mousy."

"Yeah well I had more important things to do than dealing with you." The Kaitou turned to the open door of one of the helicopters and entered it. The pilot turned around and Dark said, "You and the others have got to get out of here. Krad will kill you otherwise. Guns won't work against magic. I'll make him pay for what he did in the park."

The pilot was surprised and said, "Why are helping us? Aren't you like him?"

Dark wanted nothing more than to break the guy's jaw for insulting him like that. "No! I'm the sane one here. Krad loves causing pain and destruction everywhere he goes. Now get out of here before he kills you!" He pushed himself out of the helicopter and flew towards Krad. "Time for a rematch!"

Krad only smiled before he started throwing feathers. "You won't escape your fate this time. I'll see to it that you and precious little tamer of yours die here today!"

Satoshi could feel his strength beginning to return to him since his curse was distracted by the Kaitou. _"Come on. I just need a little time before I can stop him. Don't you dare let Krad kill you Dark!"_

Daisuke and Dark no longer being limited by the amount of magic that they could use retaliated by unleashing a volley of explosive feathers at the 'angel'. Several of the feathers struck the building behind Krad, but three of them hit the psychotic blonde in the leg and one in the right wing.

"You're going to pay for that Mousy," declared Krad before he turned his attention to the helicopters that were still watching the fight. "Ha ha ha ha! Can you really protect them and yourself at the same time?" He pointed his open palm towards one of the news choppers and started gathering energy. "NOW DIE VERMIN!"

Dark flew between the demon's attack and the chopper. _"I've gotta be out of my mind."_ Pulling out a single black feather he pointed in towards the beam of magic headed his way. He concentrated as hard as he could and using the feather he split the beam in half. "Man I'm out of practice. I haven't used this much magic in a long time."

"While I on the other hand use this level of magic on a daily basis. Face it Dark your tamer has made you weak. Everyone of those Niwa males has made you weaker and weaker over the generations while I've only continued to grow in power." The evil blonde saw the helicopters leaving realizing just how vulnerable they really were against the 'angel'. "Leaving...so soon...how rude." Krad started to charge up for a second attack, but Dark tackled him into a nearby building. "Get off of me you little worm."

The Kaitou pulled himself up and punched Krad several times in the stomach. "This brings back old memories. Except this time you have shoved a sword through my shoulder."

"I could remedy that," the blonde said picking up a knife from the kitchen that they had flown into. He charge at the purple-haired spirit and slashed away.

Dark backflipped out of the way, but lost a few strands of hair in the process. He saw this of course and fired several blasts of pure magic at the other half of the _'Black Wings'_. When the smoke cleared the blonde demon flexed his wings and fired waves of feathers at Dark forcing the Kaitou to go through the nearest window. _"Dark is Hiwitari ok?"_

_"Knowing Krad, probably not. You know that we have to do this not just for the Commander's sak, but for everyone that that monster has killed."_ The spirit flew higher into the sky and looked around for any signs of the other. He was not disappointed. Seconds later the building that they had been fighting in exploded and the blonde went soaring towards Dark. "You just don't know when to quit, do you?"

Both spirits focused their power into two huge orbs preparing for one final strike. "This ends now," they both said at the same time.

The detective and his friends arrived just in time to see the two powerful spirits pour everything that they had into one ferocious attack. The dark blue and golden energy collide between the waring beings and generated an enormous amount of wind. Nearby electronics were fried and power throughout the city started to fail. Rule number one when magics are involved...keep it away from any kind of electronic device or power source. Many cars on the streets below and subway trains lost power and came to screeching halt.

In the sky Dark was slowly starting to lose ground to Krad. The reason being that Krad had been able to use his magics freely without regard to his tamer for so long that he hadn't lost practice as the Kaitou had. That's not to say that Dark was weaker, just that Krad had never had anything or anyone holding him back. Now Dark was having to use mass quantities of magic that he hadn't used much before and it was showing.

"Daisuke! Get out of there!" Yusuke could see the strain that the battle was putting on the mind of the thief and knew that he was going to lose this battle. _"Man I hope that this works." _"Spirit Gun!" The mass of spirit energy collided with Dark's attack and fed it power.

The Kaitou looked down below and nodded his thanks before turning his attention back to the hunter. "Game over, you lose!" With the combined power of his and Yusuke's the thief was able to quickly overcome Krad and strike the monster down. The 'angel' was pushed down towards the docks before the energy exploded in his face.

_"Dark do you think that there is any chance that Satoshi could've survived that,"_ asked Niwa. He knew that it wasn't likely, but he had to hope that his friend was still alive. To his surprise his curse didn't respond instead he just continued to look at the ruins of that area of the docks.

The thief quietly landed on the rooftop of one of the building and waited for the others to get to him. _"In truth I just don't know if that was enough to kill Krad or not. He's not the type to be beaten that easily, but I don't see how he could've survived an attack that powerful."

* * *

_

"Well it seems that we won't have to struggle very hard to achieve our goal after all." A cloaked figure stood in a giant hall. Inside were many ancient scrolls and at the end was a huge cloak thrown over something.

"Master should we retrieve our prize now?"

"Yes. We need the three pieces of the puzzle to gain the ultimate power. We have one already, so let's make it two."

"As you wish my lord." The servant disappeared to carry out it's master's will.

_"Soon the three S-class demon lords of Makai will bow beneath my might."_ "Oh Raizen you are going to regret the day that you betrayed me you insignificant insect. The sins of the father shall be visited upon thy son."


	19. Prelude to disaster

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or YuYu Hakusho

**Living in the Dark**

**Reviews:**

**kit-kit-** Thanks and yes we have a new evil or rather a very old one. Depends on how you look at it.

**Red Kitsune Flames- **Sorry about taking so long on the update. I've had a case of Writer's Block.

**Dragon and Sword Master**- I wanted to do something spectacular to deal with Krad and the last chapter was the best that I could come up with. I'm glad that you liked it.

**Angelkitsune-Naomi**- Sorry about the wait. Thanks for the good luck because I really needed it.

**Firehedgehog**- Thanks again for writing a perfect lemon for everyone. It really helped my storyline along.

**Windsbane**- Of course. There's always a new power hungry baddie after you get rid of the previous one. It's a non-ending cycle.

**Hikaru Kosuzaku**- But that's what makes it fun. Give a good chapter and then hit people with a cliffy. I've had some interesting theories pop up as a result and they were worth reading.

**MyMindIsMyDarkSanctuary**- Thanks and here's the update.

**icefire master 643**- The training is coming up in later chapters, but I needed to tie up a few loose ends first. Also Dark, Youko, and Kuronue definitely would've been the ultimate thief trio. I doubt that anyone would've ever caught them if it had been the three.

**Arada**- I choose this one because it's one of the rarely used crossovers, but fun to work with. Don't worry about the review, I forget all of the time. Also I have **NO** intentions of discontinuing this fic.

**Iniora Nackatori-** Yes I have been accused many times of evil plot twists and cliffhangers. I'm guilty and proud of it. I do have a beta-reader and between the two of us we catch as many errors as we can. Unfortunately a few are bound to slip through.

Thoughts _"blah"_

Artwork's _'name'_

Chapter 19

The night following the battle between Dark and Krad Koenma personally paid Yusuke and company a visit. He'd come specifically to chew Dark out for allowing his fight and the use of magics to be broadcast on public television.

"I'm so sorry. I'll have to remember discretion the next time a lunatic is running...sorry, flying around 'openly' using magic to kill innocent. How thoughtless of me." said Dark sarcastically. He then got up in Koenma's face and added, "If I hadn't fought Krad my way then a lot more people would've been injured or killed. Krad isn't the type to care that people see him use his powers and he's got no problem erasing memories if people see Satoshi transform into him."

Koenma realized that the best thing that he could do was be quiet especially from the looks of support that the Kaitou was getting from Yusuke and his friends. _"I know when I've lost and I have to admit that he's right."_ "All that I ask of you is that you be careful not to be seen using magic. It makes hiding our world from mortals very difficult."

"Not really." said Raizen from his place against the wall. "Humans these days wouldn't believe in demons and magics if they walked right up to them and bit them in the ass. Most humans are in a constant state of denial when anything supernatural is involved." Gesturing towards the Kaitou he added, "As Dark said the police think that his wings are fake. I've even heard some of them say that Dark is just using slight of hand kinda stuff to imitate magic."

"How can people be so dense?" asked Yusuke making everyone give him a questioning look. That question being: 'Who are you to talk?'

"I understand your position on this Dark, but you have to understand my position as well. We can't let humans find out about the existence of the supernatural. Sure some conspiracy theory nut can find out because no one is going to believe them, but no more uses of magic on TV." says Koenma firmly hoping that the Kaitou will accept those terms.

Dark pushes his chair back and stands up. As he walks towards the door he says, "I can't promise that. I've been doing this my way for the last three hundred years and it's not been a problem. Don't expect me to change my ways now."

To no one's surprise Riku stands up and quickly follows after Dark.

Raizen calmly tells Koenma how stance not wanting to get into a fight with some many humans in the building. "If Dark changed his ways now then people would become suspicious. They would start to wonder if the Kaitou really does have magic. Just let him be Koenma. I ask this as a Demon Lord...and an Uncle-in-law."

The toddler's mouth widens enough for the pacifier to fall out. Nobody in the room had expected the demon to make that kind of move, but they knew better than to second guess Raizen. He seemed to radiate confidence in his approach and he hadn't revealed that Dark and Daisuke were the same person much to Kosuke's relief. "I see...Well that explains a lot. I guess that I have no other choice but to leave it in your capable hands Raizen, but please keep him from making another spectacle like tonight. Dad will give me a thousand spankings if something this big happens again."

The younger demons in the room all smirk at Koenma's plight. One way or another the three of them have something against the toddler.

* * *

Riku opens the door to the roof after having searched Atsuko's apartment for her boyfriend. The elder Harada knows that Daisuke has always had an affinity for high places even before _the pervert_ came along. She spots her romantic interest sitting on the ledge of the building with his back turn to the door and his jet black wings folded neatly behind him. She knows that he's aware of her presence and slowly walks over to him. 

"I never meant for anything to happen to Satoshi. He was the only person to understand my 'curse'." he says.

Riku smiles and sits down next to him. As she does so he moves his wing to pull her closer to his body. "I'm sorry that you lost your friend Daisuke."

He surprises her by grabbing her hand and staring at her with mischievous eyes. "I'm not Daisuke...not yet. I've been many things over the years, but never once in my long life have I ever been a murderer."

"Dark I know that I've always thought of you simply as a pervert, but I know that you are not a monster. What you did was to save Satoshi from spending an eternity with that lunatic Krad." Riku then does something that surprises even her. She wraps an arm around Dark's waist and allows him to do the same. _"After all he is the same guy."_ She hears a chuckle and looks up to see Dark staring into her eyes. "Shouldn't you be sad?" she snaps.

"Not really." he says casually.

From the expression on his face she pieces together what she believes that he's thinking. "You don't believe that he's dead, do you Mousy?"

The Kaitou shakes his head and growls, "I won't believe that Krad's dead until I see his corpse lowered into the ground and then I desecrate the grave."

_"Wow! Talk about hostility issues."_ Catching herself before she gets distracted she asks, "When do you think that we'll see him again?"

"Hard to say." The violet haired teen stares out into the city and lies his head on top of Riku's. "He's probably out there somewhere licking his wounds and mad as hell. I know Krad and he won't die that easily. But the strange part is that I can't sense him anywhere." He knew that she had no idea what he was talking about so he clarified. "Krad and I have always been connected through the _'Black Wings'_. While it is gone we've still been able to sense each other's magical presence, but now it's as though something is shielding him from me." He turns his worried eyes to her and says, "I think that our real nightmare hasn't even begun yet."

Riku frowned and bit her bottom lip silently. She knew even though Dark believed Krad to be alive out there that Daisuke must be reveling in guilt. "Everything will work out in the end." she promised. Then shifted herself and kissed her boyfriend intently on the lips. His eyes widened a bit at the fact she making the first move especially on the 'pervert'.

"Your right. I'm sure everything will work out… as long as I have you at my side." Dark said. He then had the pleasure of seeing her blush all the way to the end of her ears.

"I'll make sure that I'll be there then." she said blushing.

* * *

**Author's Note: WARNING!!! LEMON BELOW!!! WARNING!!! LEMON BELOW!!! THE READER'S HAVE NOW BEEN WARNED. Credit for the Lemon goes to my Beta Firehedgehog.

* * *

**

A mischievous look flashed over his violet eyes and she gasped a bit startled as he picked her up and headed to his room with a flap of his majestic wings. His bedroom window was of course open, the Kaitou usually did. Dark grinned as he slipped inside and with a flick of a hand closing it behind them.

"Mph." Riku said as she was placed on the bed, his lips capturing her own in a heated passion. She felt as if her body was slowly turning into jelly. Riku gasped for breath as he pulled their mouths apart. His face wore an unusual smile, it almost seemed a mix of Daisuke's kind loving smile and darks lecherous smile.

_"Wow!"_ she thought _"Now that was a kiss!"_

He grinned at her and pulled her into yet anther kiss as his wings shielded her from the sight of the rest of the room. The Kaitou really hoped that Kurama hadn't left anything to observe him especially now that he was finally getting somewhere.

"I'm ready…" she said finally. Riku knew it should be years later before she should be ready for this moment, but she knew that today was that special day that all girls waited for.

"Are you sure" he asked with a serious expression on his face. He refused to go any further if she had any doubts. Dark maybe a playboy, but he was not the type to take advantage of a woman's heart.

"Yes, I'm ready." she replied truthfully.

"Just a moment, before we truly begin." Dark said. Riku's eyes opened wide when he pulled up a hand and the tip of his fingers began to glow a soft golden color. She couldn't see what he was doing, but she felt him trace a strange symbol on the side of her neck… it was a tingling energy that sent shivers through her.

"What was that?" she asked very curious.

"I'm very sure neither of us are ready to be parents. I'm just making sure we won't have any before we want them. Just think of this as magical birth control." he responded.

She said a very small 'oh' with a heavy blush. She hadn't thought of protecting herself and it touch her heart that he had considered this possibility. _"Looks like the Kaitou did think of everything."_

Then slowly they fell into kisses again. She felt his hands teasing while slowly taking her clothing off, the skin contact sending shivers of anticipation through her. He also gently guided her hands to take off his clothing and she was blushing brightly by this time. It had been a bit interesting to get his clothing off with his wings out, but when a girl has needs she'll find a way.

Soon they were naked and their skin touching, the cool air on their bodies causing goose bumps to form. The Kaitou's fingers traced over the curves of her body causing her to gasp as they traced dangerously close to certain spots. She was hot and tight in such interesting spots. She moaned as his kisses left her mouth and started down her neck, then the rest of her body.

He rubbed his body against hers sending a rush of hormones through her. Smirking a bit he used his wings to gently trace the sides of her body even if it did make her giggle a bit. "Ready?" he whispered and she nodded. She gasped in awe and a bit of pain as he penetrated her. His thrust while gentle made her wish that he had done it harder and pushed further in.

"Dark!" she moaned. She would have yelled but she didn't want anyone else to hear what was going on. The last thing that she needed was for the demons in the house to find them here doing this. _"Mr. Niwa would never let me and Dark out of his sight again. Yes he's my Dark and my Daisuke."_

"Yes… Yessss… YES!" she cried as he began to thrust deeper and deeper within her; then she gave the most wondering cry of happiness as she experienced her first orgasm. At her cry Dark's wings opened wide which almost seemed to have a mind of their own.

"Riku." he breathed happily as she moaned in pleasure when he released his semen within her, glad for the magical protection he had given her. Finally, they slowed and pulled apart. Dark let his wings go away so he could lay down beside her and cuddle up for some well earned rest.

Their breath was heavy as they regained their energy. Dark turned and smiled at her gently kissing her in a way that wouldn't result in lovemaking as before.

"Thank you." Riku whispered. "It was just like I dreamed."

"No, thank you." he said sitting up. Still smiling he got up and opened the window letting the musky smell of their lovemaking fade away. He'd have to make sure to use some kind of enchantment to prevent any demons from smelling what had occurred, but for now that wasn't important. All that mattered to the Kaitou was that he finally had the woman of his dreams.

He hopped back into bed which surprised her since Riku had heard that guys were supposed to be completely drained of energy after their first time. _"Then again that's for human males and Dark and Daisuke are not exactly human."

* * *

_

In Mikai four A class demons were gathered in an ancient throne room. Despite being A class demons these four were more than capable of handling S class demons with little difficulty. "Why are we here?" one asked.

From the shadows a fifth figure appeared, but unlike the others this one was concealed behind a cloak. "We are here to gain the 'Ultimate Power'. Currently we possess one of the keys and we will soon locate the second and final key." The fifth demon sounded like a male and entirely too arrogant for their tastes. "You mercenaries fight powerful demons because of the challenge yes?" He waited for them to nod and then explained, "Well good. Because I'm going to give the four of you the chance to take on one of the three famed demon lords of Makai...Raizen."

"Impossible! Lord Raizen died years ago leaving behind only a half-breed heir and that stupid brat gave up his throne for a weak human!" shouted another demon. In truth the four of them wanted a chance to face off against the great demon, Raizen. They were always prevented from doing so either by Raizen's elite guards or the Lord's lack of interest in their group.

The leader of the mercs walked forward and asked, "Is the great Lord really still alive and why have we heard nothing of this?"

The cloaked figure laughed and said, "Lord Raizen now resides somewhere within the human world in a city called Tokyo. He is unguarded except for the Spirit Detective and his friends, but they should only be a minor problem for ones such as yourselves."

The mercenaries smiled wickedly after having processed the information. "So what about these keys? What are they? What is this 'Ultimate Power'?"

"He he he. That's actually the interesting part..." he said walking over to a wall and pressing a stone within it. A large section of the wall pulled back and slid open revealing an interrogation chamber that was most likely built by the previous Lord of this castle. Inside a bloodied figure could be seen chained up with many D and C class demons nearby. "This creature is a living key, a key to the end of the human world."

The broken figure strained to open it's eyes and the lesser demons took an involuntary step back as the amber eyes focused on each of them. Those haunting eyes carried with it an unspoken message: 'None of you will leave here alive.'

"Lord Raizen currently possesses the final key, but the fool either does not know of it's purpose or has grown too soft due to contamination by 'affection' towards those pitiful creatures." The cloaked demon pulled a picture and showed it to each of them. "This is what I desire. Bring it to me and you will be greatly rewarded."

"Save your promises, " said the merc leader, "We have only one reason for agreeing to this and that is solely for the chance to fight Raizen. My claws are already tingling with anticipation." The four mercs then seemingly vanished from the room leaving the fifth demon in the dim light. He quickly dismissed the lesser demons and sent them to guard all entrances to the castle. _"Now the for the second half of the game."_

"What shall I do about them Master? I don't believe that they will simply turn over the key." said a feminine figure as she stepped out of the shadows as her Master had done. "I still believe it to be a mistake telling them as much as you did."

"Where is the fun in this game if there are no risks? I fully expect them to 'leak' information to Raizen and his gang of moronic demons." His smile grew as he gazed upon the first key.

"So you playing them? It sounds like fun. Shall I follow and collect the key?" The woman wanted only to serve her Master and guarantee his success. She had long ago given herself to his with the pledge to follow him even into death.

The Master shook his head and said, "No, I have need of you here. Your sister has already been dispatched to retrieve the key during the commotion while those mercenaries take the fall."

"I say that I would've been the better choice, but...it is your decision Master." She then turned to the chained up figure with sadistic glee and asked, "May I play with him while we wait? I promise to be careful not to kill him...just yet." With a nod from her Lord she pulled out a multi-bladed demon knife. "Let's play a little game...Kraddie."

The demons all over the castle and for miles away heard the screams of pain that immediately followed. Most couldn't help feeling pity for the unfortunate victim while others were simply pleased that they were not on the receiving end of such treatment.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been struggling with a nasty case of writer's block, but now I'm back and better than ever. Hope that you enjoyed the update. 


	20. Setting the Stage

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or YuYu Hakusho

**Reviews:**

hittocerebattosai- Raizen actually resurrected himself along with a certain Hikari artwork which will be revealed later on. Hope that this makes up for my extended absence.

Blades of Silver- No problem with the lemon warning. I wanted those who didn't want to read it could just skip it if they wanted to. And Emiko will be coming back soon enough, but I'm not going to say how, when, or where. Just wait and see.

Kit Ninja- Thanks and here's the update. Hope that you like it.

PhantomoftheBasket- Write one like it if you like. I've got no problem with that. And here's the update...so don't hurt me...please...

Evil Bunny of Death- I try, doesn't always work, but I try.

MyMindIsMyDarkSanctuary- It's not like she's got much choice in accepting Dark, but yes she does accept him. Sorry about the rating. I used the roller on the mouse and didn't check where it landed.

kahuffstix- As long as I can write and post I'll update.

GoldenKitsuneHime13- Yep, I'm over writer's block again. Hopefully this time it'll last.

Red Kitsune Flames- No prob and here is your update. I'll try to do so more often, but I can't make promises. Maybe even do a Christmas special.

Firehedgehog- Glad you enjoyed it.

Dragon and Sword Master- Yes the OC's still need a little work. Contact me if/when you can. Need a little help with them.

123 a-z- Enjoy

Sharingan Hikari- Sorry about the long wait.

kit-kit: Thanks and enjoy.

**Living in the Dark**

Thoughts _"blah"_

Artwork's _'name'_

Chapter 20

The morning after their 'strenuous' activities the family had let them sleep in. Apparently Youko had heard some of the action and decided it best to let them have some time to themselves. Kurama was forced to agree remembering the first time Youko had gotten him into a similar situation.

Dark's violet eyes slowly opened and he was overwhelmed with a massive headache which forced him back onto his pillow. _"Mmm…soft pillow…with lumps?"_ He opened his eyes again and stared at the woman of his dreams lying under him. Last night came back to him in a flash along with very old memories. _"Oh shit! What have I allowed to happen?"_

The Kaitou quickly dressed and tore out of the room making sure that the door was securely shut. "Oh crap! This is not good!" he said heading straight for the guest room where Kurama slept.

Throwing the door open he found Hiei sleeping standing up and leaning against the wall. _"How can anyone sleep like that?"_ His thoughts quickly reminded him why he was here in the first place and he marched over to the fox. "Kurama wake up. I need your help and fast."

"Five more minutes Hiei…go kill someone." he muttered pulling the pillow over his head.

Said demon opened his ruby red eyes and grinned. He turned his attention to Dark and quickly noticed that something was off about the thief. "What's your problem? Why do you need Kurama so badly?" He was thinking that Dark was trying to form a thieving alliance with Youko and if so that could be serious trouble for all of them.

"Do you know anything about splitting a soul?" The Kaitou asked impatiently as he stopped trying to separate Kurama from his pillow. When the fire demon shook his 'no' Dark said, "Then you can't help. I need someone that can help me now."

Hiei could tell that something really bad had the violet haired boy rattled. The demon opened his Jagan eye beneath the bandana and skimmed Dark's thoughts. Aside from having sex with Riku last night he didn't see anything important. That is until he noticed that a section of Dark's mind was completely open.

The last time Hiei had seen this area of the Kaitou's mind a seal was in place preventing any attempts to read the information locked within. The seal was so powerful that Hiei doubted even the thief had been aware of those memories. Taking advantage of the opportunity presented the demon probed that passage way of Dark's mind.

As he entered he felt an enormous, malicious power deep within. He stepped one foot inside of the passage when the image of a huge skeleton with wings appeared in his mind. The lower jaw was missing and a single horn like construct grew above the right eye socket. Behind the skeleton was a sword with a cable of some sort leading from the hilt of the sword into the right eye.

Hiei heard a growl and felt his mind thrust from Dark's with such force that the demon's physical body was thrown against the way hard enough to leave a deep impression. Few things had ever scared Hiei, but whatever it was he had just seen made him quiver with fear. "What...what the hell was that?" he said out loud.

By this time the Kaitou had managed to wake the stubborn fox. Both thieves heard Hiei, but more importantly they both heard the fear in his voice. "You read my mind didn't you." said Dark in shame.

Kurama was wide awake now after having seen Hiei thrown against the wall and hearing the shorter demon speak. "Why do you think that Mousy?" Kurama could easily see that the thief was distraught about something and seemed unstable.

"I need your help _now_." said Dark as he pulled the other thief out of his bed and onto his feet.

Kurama immediately noticed that Dark seemed to be hysterical. "Dark you need to calm down before you hurt yourself."

It backfired on the fox. "Calm? CALM? YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW BAD THIS IS AND THERE'S NO TIME TO EXPLAIN IT."

"Alright Mousy, just settle down." The red head was really concerned about what had his fellow thief so unhinged, but the first thing he needed to do was figure out how to calm him down. "What do you need me to do?"

Dark immediately answered, "I need you to split my soul."

Kurama's jaw dropped and Hiei's eyes widened ever so slightly. They had been expecting many things, but never something like this. Nobody in there right mind would split there soul.

"Woah! Dark you need to slow down and explain." stated Kurama. Before he was concerned and now he was really disturbed by the Kaitou's demand.

"There's no time for that. You've gotta…" but Dark never got to finish before Hiei knocked him out cold.

The kitsune shot his friend an annoyed look. Hiei responded, "He was hysterical and wasn't going to tell you. We'll wait for him to wake up before trying this again. Hopefully a little rest is all that he needs."

Kurama sighed and shook his head. "It's not like we have a choice now. I could've talked him down you know."

The fire demon snorted and said, "I highly doubt that. Dark may not be human, but emotionally speaking he is exactly the same." Both demons had noticed that detail about the thief since their initial encounter. Hiei assumed that it was because the Hikari's created Dark in their own image that he behaved the way that he did. "Kurama?"

"Hm?" came the fox's reply.

"I do believe that something is wrong with the Kaitou." he began. After the older demon inquired what brought about this change in behavior Hiei told him on the barrier that was in Dark's mind as well as the strange skeleton on the other side. It surprised the red head that anything like a demonic skeleton could scare Hiei. "It wasn't the bones that scared me…it was the feeling that I got look at them. Whatever that thing was two things are certain…it evil and powerful."

Having thousands of years experience the kitsune searched his memory for anything that could identify the creature, but he came up with a blank. Setting Dark onto his bed he walked into the living room followed by Hiei.

Upon entering the living room the first thing that he noticed was that Atsuko, Raizen, and Yusuke seemed to be wearing the bare essentials while Kosuke had a pile of clothing next to him. "I'm not even going to ask." said Hiei smirking at Yusuke's discomfort.

"Shut it half-pint!" Yusuke glared at both demons before saying, "I just learned a valuable lesson…never play poker with Uncle Kosuke. He's won every round and while I'm not sure how I'm certain that he's cheating."

Raizen just stared at Kosuke watching his every movement. "Normally I'd say that my son is just a sore loser, but there is no way in the seven hells that you could've beaten me this often otherwise."

Momentarily forgetting the dilemma with Dark Kurama stated, "It's only cheating if you get caught."

Kosuke nodded enthusiastically and ran a hand through his spiky brown locks. "Exactly Kurama, not that I'm admitting to something as low as cheating."

Hiei smirked looking on Raizen's shoulder. There happily munching on a strawberry was With. _"So that's how he is doing it. Using the family pet in such a devious way."_

The fox caught on as well and had to restrain himself to keep from laughing at Yusuke and his family. A few more minutes passed and Kosuke won again. "Well I think that I've schooled you all enough for now. You can lose more after breakfast."

With bounced up onto Kosuke's shoulder and seemed to grin at Raizen. The demon lord's eyes flashed red and he glared at his brother in law. "You…you sneaky, underhanded little…"

"Dad are you ok?" asked Yusuke who completely oblivious to his father's epiphany.

Raizen glared at Kosuke while the spiky haired brunette simply returned as look of complete innocence. "That's not going to fool me Kosuke. I guess that I should've expected as much from the father of a phantom thief."

"Honey what are you babbling about now?" asked Atsuko. She walked up to the demon Lord and laid against him. Immediately she felt him tense up and realized that it wasn't such a good idea.

"You do realize that after having been alone all this time and then having you, almost completely naked, pressed against me could lead to us scaring our son for life." Temporarily Raizen forgot about Kosuke cheating in favor of teasing his wife. He laughed as her face turned red.

Kosuke walked by and whispered just loud enough for the demon to hear, "I wouldn't do that unless you wanna pay for it."

"Huh?" was Raizen's response before his sixth sense kicked in. He immediately searched the room for danger and found it standing next to him glaring holes in the side of his head. "Atsuko?"

She brushed passed him and said, "I guess someone is sleeping alone tonight."

Kosuke knew that she would do it too. One thing that he learned long ago was that teasing Atsuko usually translated into a death wish. Kosuke noticed something missing and asked, "Where's Daisuke? Usually he has breakfast ready by now."

Kurama glared at Hiei and said, "Unfortunately Daisuke in unconscious right now. Someone, who will remain nameless for now, thought that Niwa was acting too irrational and knocked him out." The kitsune's expression changed to one of concern as he continued. "He was alarmed about something this morning and asked me to split his soul.

Atsuko who knew very little about such matters spoke up. "Wouldn't that just result in him becoming Daisuke and Dark again?" The demons and human shook their heads. In an instant her temper kicked in. "WELL THEN EXPLAIN IT TO ME!"

Raizen began to rub his wife's back in an attempt to calm her while explaining. "When Daisuke and Dark began to fuse in a sense a new soul was being born, but with the experiences of the two that gave it birth. The original souls could never be restored and the attempt in itself is suicide. In recorded history there has only been nine times in which a soul has been successfully split and each of those left damage on the two new souls."

Kurama picked up adding his wealth of knowledge. "The side effects range from memory loss to total insanity. Tampering with a soul like that is highly risky." Looking away he spoke almost too softly to be heard. "It could destroy him."

"Then why would he ask you for such a thing? Surely he must have a good reason if he knows all of this." Raizen's wife was beginning to worry about the mental health of her nephew. _"Please don't let him be one of those suicidal teens."_

Kosuke wondered if Dark felt regret that he really hadn't given Daisuke a choice in the fusion and wanted to try to set things right. Surely the Kaitou knew that Daisuke wouldn't have any regrets about this. "We'll have to wait until he wakes up to find out. I know both well enough to say that he would never ask for something like this unless something was gravely wrong."

Yusuke agreed and then asked, "Who fixes breakfast? I can't really think or deal with these problems on an empty stomach."

Hiei's eyes widened and he slowly edged towards the door. Alas he wasn't fast or discreet enough to escape Kurama's watchful eyes. "Well since this is a certain someone's fault I think that said someone should take Daisuke's place as the cook." As he said this he pulled out an apron that said 'Kiss the Demon Cook'.

The detective took one look at it and said, "I don't even want to know where you got something like that from."

Raizen's blushing gave it away to Kosuke. "As long as it was never involved in any kinky sex games I'll be content." On queue both of Yusuke's parents were as red as Hiei's eyes. Kurama dropped the apron on top of Hiei's head and the shorter demon hastly removed the offending article.

Outside of the Urameshi residence four demons stood on the roof of the next building. "Can I please go first boss? I mean I've wanted to fight him since…..as far back as I can remember."

"Lord Raizen is mine and mine alone," replied the boss before smiling slightly, "His son on the other hand is yours. He's just like his father at that age." The boss then turned to the other two. "Hiei and Youko are also chosen successors of the current Demon Lords of Makai. They are yours."

"Thanks boss." They both said although in truth they wanted to fight the strongest.

The first put his finger on his chin and realized something. "Which one of us retrieves the key? One of us has to or else it'll be a nasty spot on our perfect reputation." A reputation of always delivering the target in any state requested.

The boss glared from underneath the cloak. "One of you shall do so. I don't care which, but it will be done."

A collective groan was the response.

From a nearby roof another demon watched the watchers. Not even the mercenaries could sense the presence of this demon because she was of the void. _"The final battle is quickly approaching. Why does the master allow these mercenaries the knowledge and opportunity to betray him?"_

The demon couldn't figure this out. She knew that 'the boss' would wager the information in the fight with Raizen and knew that the four would fall. With their inevitable defeat the enemy would obtain part of her Master's plan. _"I mustn't question my orders. The end is already decided."_

Back in Makai screams of pain could still be heard. "Kraddie this is so much fun. I always knew that you were a screamer." She then pulled the nine inch knife out of Krad's nether regions and healed him. The demon didn't heal him completely, but enough that he would survive.

The homicidal blond looked up at her with those defiant eyes of his and spat in her face. Krad felt a small measure of satisfaction as the saliva and blood oozed down her face. "Fuck….you." He said using almost all of the energy he had left.

"Oh that so wrong Kraddie-kins. Now I'm afraid that you must be punished instead." She looked at one of the demons that had managed to stomach her 'fun' and motioned for him to approach. "Which one?" She asked pointing to his eyes.

The guard looked in horror at what he knew she would do. He pointed at Krad as if to ask 'WTF'. Unfortunately the homicidal bitch took this to mean 'his left eye'. "Wonderful. Thanks for all of your help. Decisions like this are always so hard for me."

"Kraddie-kins just so you know my name is Ruby and I promise that this will hurt you a lot more than it hurts me." She walked over to the fireplace and pulled out a red hot needle that she'd placed there earlier. Bringing it around Krad's face she explained how it worked. "You see basically when I put this is into your eye the heat will seal the point of entry. The fun doesn't stop there though for the heat brings the fluid in your eye to a boil and the eyeball…goes boom, splat, and a lot of other very descriptive words that I don't feel like using."

Krad refused to beg and tried desperately to free himself. As the needle closed in on his immobilized head he felt both the heat of the needle and fear of the pain soon to come. When the needle went in white hot pain assaulted ever nerve in the blonde's skull. The screams were silent due to the excessive level of pain.

Just as Ruby promised the point of entry was sealed shut and the fluids began to heat up. Moments later Krad's eye exploded showering Ruby in its remains. "Ugh…I think that I swallowed part of it," screamed the demon as she tried in vain to spit it back up.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or YuYu Hakusho

Author's Note: No I'm not dead...just lazy lately.

**Living in the Dark**

Thoughts _"blah"_

Artwork's _'name'_

Chapter 21

After Dark's little episode that morning Hiei thought that it best that the thief be tied up. Raizen had to smack his son after Yusuke made the suggestion to gag him too using one of his old gym socks…which had not seen the washing machine in the last six years.

"So what do we do when he wakes up? Ideas anyone?" Yusuke hated not knowing what to do. In most situations he could just wing it, but how do you do that when it involves a being 400 years old sharing a body with cousin.

Raizen dragged the thief into the living and set him on the floor in the between of the couch and chairs. "Atsuko, I say we wake him the same way that you woke me after our marriage."

Yusuke's mom scrunched her face recalling that day. Both of them had gotten in a drinking contest and somehow Atsuko ended up with a 4,000 tab. "Alright, be right back."

Kosuke recounted his earnings from the poker game while they waited and he didn't miss the demon lord mumbling about cheating humans and vengeance.

The detective eventually got fed up with his Uncle's laid back attitude in regards to Dark's demand and snapped. "Uncle Kosuke why aren't you more worried about this?! Dark is basically wanted to commit suicide and you're not even trying to stop him."

The spiky haired brunette put down the money and looked his nephew right in the eyes effectively shutting him up. The look spoke volumes, but Yusuke could understand none of it. Kosuke corrected this seeing the lack of comprehension. "I know my son and I know Dark. He will be fine. Dark and I have an understanding…if anything happens to Daisuke I'll seal Dark away in a place where even demons fear to tread."

The demons gathered around all looked at the human and then to Dark's unconscious body completely mortified. With the exception of Yusuke all of the demons present knew exactly what Kosuke spoke of. A place where your own worst fears were unleashed against you with a ferocity that made even the most savage of demons seem tame. Few people knew of 'that place', fewer still were capable of banishing one to said place.

Raizen, Hiei, and Kurama could tell without a shred of doubt that the man before them was capable of this feat. Kurama made a mental note to investigate this man further at a later time.

Hiei barely suppressed a shudder at the thought of doing something that even he would never do. _"I maybe sadistic, but even I have my limits."_

After several minutes of deafening silence Atsuko returned and immediately picked-up on the change in atmosphere. "What's going on? What happened?"

Before anyone else could say anything Kosuke stood and said, "I was just setting the record straight. Nothing that you need to worry about sis." He then lowered his gaze to the bucket she was carrying. "Is that what I think that is?"

Deciding to beat some answers out of her husband later she nodded and proceeded to dump ice cold water on the Kaitou complete with large chunks of ice from the freezer.

"Ah, damn! Mother #"

"Oh look, he's awake." Said Kosuke as he grabbed the ear of the thief and dragged him to his feet. In the coldest voice he could muster he said, "I do believe that we had an understanding Dark. Are you no longer accepting my terms?"

Dark tried to shake his head in the negative, but Kosuke's firm grip prevented it. "No, I would never do that. However it has just gotten a lot more complicated…dad."

It was rare for Dark to refer to Kosuke as 'Dad'. Normally the thief just called him by his first name. "Then now is the time to explain."

Seeing no other way Dark sighed and moved to sit down. Kosuke released the ear, but sat on the couch next to the Kaitou. "I know the risks involved in splitting a soul. Probably better than anyone with exception of Krad."

This caused the others to immediately suggest therapy or get an ass kicking (Atsuko's suggestion). "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S BEEN PUT INTO MOTION BY ME AND DAISUKE FUSING TOGETHER. I DIDN'T EVEN REMEMBER UNTIL THE PROCESS WAS COMPLETE."

Everyone had wide eyes and wisely backed up to give Dark some space. Kosuke noticed the young man balling his hand into a fist and releasing it. _"He only does that when he's both afraid and angry."_ He set his hand on Dark's should in what he hoped was a comforting manner and waited for the boy to calm himself.

When Dark looked up he immediately apologized which shocked everyone almost as much as the outburst itself. "It's hard to understand without knowing my full history. As you know I'm a little over 400 years old, but I am not like the other artworks created by the Hikari's."

"Isn't that because you're a lot more powerful then they are. Like on a completely different level." Chimed Yusuke.

The Kaitou shook his head. "That's complicated. The Black Wings is far more than just an artwork. It is like a nuclear reactor and Krad and I are the fuel." Not surprising anyone he released himself from the ropes and threw the handcuffs back to Atsuko. "I really don't wanna know why you have those."

She growled and gave a mischievous look to Raizen. "Sooner or later…" Atsuko let the threat stand while she took some pleasure in Raizen sweating bullets.

"Getting back on the subject," gripped Yusuke turning from his parents to his cousin's possessor, "mind cluing us in on why you suddenly want to die? Because while I don't really like you I won't let anything happen to Daisuke."

Dark chuckled half heartedly. "I am Daisuke and I always have been. If you want to know the whole story then just shut up and let me talk. You can ask all the trivial questions you want after I'm done." He looked around and was pleased that his crowd was all ears. "You see 400 hundred years ago I was just an ordinary Niwa. A human being just like some of you, but the difference was that I had mastered the art of using the darkness element to strengthen my own magic and aid me in thefts."

"Isn't darkness supposed to be evil and all that?" Asked Riku dragging herself into the living room. She immediately faced knowing grins from Raizen, Hiei, Kurama, and Kosuke. Seeing the look on her husband's face filled in any blanks for Atsuko. _"Not under my roof. Couldn't they have waited until they were at some place else?"_

The violet eyes sparkled slightly before the owner grabbed the young girl pulling her into his lap. While she blushed he explained, "Darkness doesn't translate into evil. My element is Darkness just as Hiei's is both fire and ice."

Facing the others he resumed his explanation not wanting to look his beloved in the eyes when he revealed the truth about himself. "I was a normal human soul with magic before the Hikari's got claws into my soul. That is actually the cause for the long feud between the Niwa clan and the Hikari clan. Somehow my talents came to their attention while they were working on the Black Wings. They realized that they needed a soul with a strong affinity towards darkness…as well as one with a strong affinity towards light."

"So you're one, but who's the other one?" Riku felt afraid of where this was going, but she would not leave her love now.

A lone tear fell from Dark's face as he answered. "He was my best friend who also happened to be a Hikari. He didn't agree with his clan's way of thinking or their blatant abuse of their magics. He was Krad before his own clan turned on him." He heard the surprised gasps and sounds of disgust. He'd been expecting that and felt the same. "When they found out that one of their own was friends with me, a Niwa, they used his soul to complete the equation. Light and Darkness used correctly can generate enormous power far greater than anything even most demons could obtain."

"But that's sick. To use their flesh and blood like that. I know very few demons capable of something so disgusting." Said Kurama whose eyes had turned golden and slitted.

Dark shrugged. "That's the way things were in the Hikari clan. You were either with them or a victim for their experiments…sometimes both." Still he refused to look Riku in the eyes which made her worry that much more. "The supposed awakening of the Black Wings was incomplete as my soul and Krad's were incomplete."

Understanding dawned on Kosuke and Kurama. "No, no. Then?"

With a nod Dark made his father go ghostly pale. "Daisuke and Dark have always been two parts of the same person. My soul has been trying to pull itself back together since this nightmare began." He looked up at ceiling absentmindedly counting the tiles. "Someone out there is trying to bring about the true awakening of the Black Wings and I can think of one word that summarizes that outcome…apocalypse."

BOOM!!

"So that's why you're so highly desired. I have to admit that I wasn't expecting that." Called a voice from the smoking debris. As the cloud cleared the Urameshi family and friends were able to see the source. It was a tall red headed human looking man with spiked hair and a giant sword strapped to his back that was just as big as he is. He wore bright orange pants with flames on the legs and held up by a yellow sash. On both wrists were jeweled gauntlets with phoenixes carved into the gold.

To his right was a woman with long blue hair in a ponytail. She had a chain rod leaning against her shoulder and wore a light blue armor.

On his left were two other guys. The first had a large triangle shaped tattoo under his right eye and wore dark green robes. He was much large than the others and had huge bulky muscles that showed from his open robes. The only weapons seen on him were his spiked knuckles.

The last seemed smaller than the rest, but the fastest of the lot. He had golden eyes and vibrant red hair like the boss only his wasn't spiked. To his left was a pulsing green blade that was the same size as him. He looked back at the pulsing sword and smirked, "There will plenty of action for us too. Don't worry so much Arashi."

The leader looked over his subordinate and said, "Just remember that Raizen is mine. I'll kill anyone that gets in the way you guys included."

"Right." They replied in Unison.

By this time the shock had worn off and everyone was in their battle stances. Riku had been pushed behind Dark while Raizen stood protectively in front of Atsuko. The demon lord looked at the leader of the mercenary group for several minutes trying to remember where he knew this guy from. "Now I remember. You were that arrogant young fire demon that I met several centuries ago."

The demon smirked while Yusuke asked, "Who is this guy dad?"

"He's a former runt that was always challenging those stronger than him and, oddly enough, winning. He's never really been interested in power, but he loves a good fight to the death." A swirl of demonic energy formed in Raizen's hand forming a seven bladed black sword. "Ready Shichinanhakku?" (The Seven Misfortunes and Eight Pains; a series of disasters.)

Hiei took the shortest one while Yusuke and Kurama readied to fight the Hulk impersonator. The lady was left for Dark, Atsuko, and Kosuke.

"Don't hold back Raizen." Stated the lead demon.

The demon lord replied, "I'd never dream of it youngling. Let's see just how far you've come Agni."

Feeling left out the other three introduced themselves. "I'm Tala. I'll be your executioner for this evening." Said the woman releasing her rod into segmented pieces.

The bulky one grunted and simply said his name, "Genbu."

Finally the runt of the group spoke, "Names Kome, the Wind Wolf. I've heard plenty about you and your exploits Hiei. After I've killed you I plan to make your sister my woman."

Hiei's demon aura immediately flared scorching the walls and furniture. "I'm gonna cut them off and make you eat them."

Kome smirked and replied while drawing his sword, "Charming as ever I see. No matter this will be over soon enough."

* * *

Outside several buildings over another figure watched the excitement. _"Just as the master predicted. Now it is just a matter of time."_


End file.
